<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth my while by daquitaine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649751">Worth my while</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daquitaine/pseuds/daquitaine'>daquitaine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of music references, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band Fic, Concerts, Dialogue Heavy?, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kiba fifth wheeling, M/M, Music, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Sasuke and Ino mlm wlw solidarity cause i love them, Shared music taste hehe, Slow Burn, Strong Haruno Sakura, bus rides, plot?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daquitaine/pseuds/daquitaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sasuke are forced to sit next to each other on the bus, and they both play their music obnoxiously loud... </p><p>**** High school + Band AU — Naruto is a drummer and Sasuke is a guitarist —shenanigans ensue</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Extraordinary SNS Fics💕, ✧ Fantastic Naruto fanfics ✧</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Count of the falling man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi !!! </p><p>So this fic is something I’ve been writing to de-stress, so it might not be super plot-heavy. (<b>future daqui here</b>: nvm there is plot and EVEnTUaLLY there may be some smut -- also,, my writing in these first few chapters isn't great, but I swear I get better)</p><p>***This fic has a lot of music references in it. If you aren’t super into music and get annoyed by people talking about music, you probably will hate Naruto and Sasuke in this fic because they are absolute music nERDS. </p><p>ALSO, I like a lot of different types of music, and Naruto and Sasuke are both like that too in this fic. All the songs/albums/artists included here mean a lot to me, so please try not to judge too hard. If you have any music recs that are similar to Naruto's or Sasuke's music tastes in this fic, PLEASE comment them!</p><p>PS: all the chapter titles are song lyrics, I think that might be obvious</p><p>PPS: They are currently taking the IB diploma in this fic (Year 12), it's basically equivalent to Junior year/ grade 11.</p><p>(I don't own Naruto, I have to say this for legal reasons right?)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title is from Fire Flies by Gorillaz :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Naruto:</strong>
</p><p>In the absence of the sharp melody of his alarm, Naruto twisted comfortably in his sheets. Sunlight shone in through a space between his curtains, and it took his drowsy mind a moment to process that it was Monday. Summer was over, and he should have woken up to early morning darkness. He shot up in his bed and glanced at his clock, adrenaline suddenly making his pulse loud in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was late. </p><p> </p><p>He swore at himself for not checking whether his alarm was set for six AM or PM last night as he jumped out of bed and hastily pulled up a pair of jeans. He had 15 minutes until the bus left, and he ran panicked around his apartment. This was a horrible start to his first day at this new school, perhaps it was some sort of sign. He had brushed his teeth and styled his hair at almost lightning speed, got dressed, and grabbed his backpack before sprinting out of his apartment to get to the bus stop. He stood panting as the bus pulled up.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto took a deep breath as he walked in and looked around for a spare seat. It was completely packed, which he guessed wasn’t surprising since his apartment was the last stop on this route. He glanced side to side at the loud teenagers that sat squished together until he reached the back, staring at the only empty seat left. He looked up to see a guy staring out the window, black wireless headphones resting atop his perfectly styled raven hair. The guy wore a dark blue hoodie and black jeans and seemed to be staring angrily at all the passing cars.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto took another deep breath in. “Hey... um, could I sit here?”</p><p> </p><p>The guy ignored him. Naruto gave him the benefit of the doubt and guessed that his music was just really loud. He looked to the left at the girl with space buns in the adjacent seat. She looked at him (somewhat apologetically) as she shrugged her shoulders. “Good luck with that, new guy.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to face the guy sitting next to her, who was wearing a tight emerald green tracksuit and had a strikingly symmetrical bowl cut. Naruto sighed as he tapped the raven-haired boy on the shoulder. The guy slid his headphones down off his head, turning slowly to give Naruto a cold stare. “What.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. “Hey sorry… I don’t know if you heard me but there are no more seats left so I was wondering if I could sit here.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked Naruto squarely up and down, <em> what was wrong with this guy… </em></p><p> </p><p>He scoffed and moved his bag off the seat to the front of his legs, as he adjusted to the farthest edge away from Naruto. He scowled out the window as Naruto sat down, the bus already in full motion. He slid his headphones back on, pressing the button at the side to increase the volume of his music. Naruto took out his phone to plug in his earphones, but paused when he heard a familiar tune slip out from under the black headphones.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...You were in the kind of game that put the force in me… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ...I was ever chasing fireflies… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Naruto’s eyebrows lifted, feeling a grin grow on his face. <em> Gorillaz</em>, he thought to himself and felt a little flutter in his chest at the familiar song. He always got ridiculously excited when other people shared his music taste. He needed to calm down. He wasn’t about to tap this random person’s shoulder to start fangirling about how <em> The Now Now </em> was an absolute masterpiece of an album and that he listened to it religiously in year 10 (to the point where Jiraiya thought he was absolutely insane). </p><p> </p><p>He sneaked a glance at the raven, he was still staring out the window at the passing cars.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yep, Fire Flies was a perfect song to listen to while wistfully staring out bus windows. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He plugged in his earphones and opened Spotify, going through his albums to find <em> The Family Jewels </em>and shuffling to <em>Numb.</em> His phone was open on the album cover, and Naruto could feel the body next to him still. He looked up to a blank face staring at his phone screen. He lifted an eyebrow as dark eyes met his, he was (only slightly) taken aback. The eyes that bore into his were so dark, they almost leaned towards navy blue. His face was fully facing him, and Naruto forgot to breathe as he took in how <em>pretty </em>this guy was. He somehow managed to gather enough brain cells to lift up his phone, “You like <em> Marina and the diamonds </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>He saw the guy start to nod, but then he stilled and scowled, abruptly turning back to the window. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto sat there very confused. When it was clear the guy wasn’t going to respond, he put in one earphone and turned to face the front. Perhaps he didn’t approve of his music taste. Which was <em> fine </em>, Naruto didn’t really care about what other people thought of his music. The guy was back to staring out the window with a deep scowl on his face. Naruto smiled mischievously to himself, putting in both earphones and turning <em> Marina </em>on to almost full volume. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I got dark only to… shine…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sasuke:</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Looking for the golden light… oh, it’s a reasonable sacrifice… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stared out the window wistfully.</p><p> </p><p>No, not wistfully. Angrily. </p><p> </p><p>How dare this fucking blond sit next to him, at the start of the new school year, and dare play <em> Marina and the diamonds </em> at full volume. Anything would have been better than <em> Marina and The Diamonds</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Not only that, but he held up <em> Numb</em>. Literally, anything would have been better. </p><p> </p><p>He did not need this right now. As soon as Sasuke locked eyes with that album cover, the air was sucked out of his lungs. A wave of nostalgia washed over him, rushing in with the lyrics and melodies of the all too familiar album. <em> The </em> fucking <em> Family Jewels</em>. The album that played through all the silence of his memories of the last years. </p><p> </p><p>‘You like <em> Marina and The Diamonds </em>?’ the blond had asked.</p><p> </p><p><em> Do I fucking like Marina and the diamonds</em>, he thought. What a stupid question. Of course he liked <em> Marina and The Diamonds </em> . In fact, he loved <em> Marina and The Diamonds</em>, but he wasn’t going to tap the guy on the shoulder and expect to bond over <em> The Family Jewels</em>. Or tell him how <em> Numb </em> was one of the few songs that had the ability to comfort him. When the song played, life slowed around the melodies, and Sasuke could breathe through restless episodes of his life. Like whenever Itachi was gone on month-long business trips and he was left alone in the penthouse.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke knew he was being unfair, but he couldn’t help but have a visceral reaction to that song and those lyrics. </p><p> </p><p>He realised that his music was playing way too loud to be healthy, so he turned it down and continued to stare blankly at the passing cars.</p><p> </p><p><b>Naruto</b>:</p><p>Naruto slumped onto the couch, dropping his bag on the carpet as he groaned into a pillow. He was exhausted. Who would have known how intense IB Diploma was going to be compared to IGCSEs, he could barely wrap his head around the amount of content he was going to have to memorise. </p><p> </p><p>He rubbed his eyes and peeled himself off the couch, walking over to the kitchen counter and turning the kettle on. After he heard a tic, he poured the boiling water on top of the teabag, filling the cup halfway, and topped the rest of the cup up with milk.</p><p> </p><p>He thought over his first day at his new school. It was mostly introductions and going through the topics' syllabuses. Naruto sighed at the thought that he still had to do maths. However, in maths class, he did meet Sakura, which was definitely a plus. He ended up sitting with her and her friends at lunch, and they hit it off almost instantly.</p><p> </p><p>Not that Naruto was afraid he wasn’t going to make any friends. People just seemed to like him, for some odd reason…</p><p> </p><p>He thought back to the bus ride, and the guy who he sat next to… why had he scowled so hard when he looked at what Naruto was listening to…? Did he hate <em> Marina and the diamonds </em>that much? But Naruto swore he saw his face light up for a second... He would have to find out tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>For now, he had work to do. He compiled a to-do list of homework and revision he was going to start doing. </p><p> </p><p>This was going to be the year for him. Getting accepted into Anbu academy was one of the proudest moments of Naruto’s (pretty sad, if he was being honest) life. The acceptance rate was steep and students not only had to be smart but also charismatic. This was the place where they bred leaders, scholars, and geniuses.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was convinced he got in on sheer luck and resilience alone. </p><p> </p><p>So he wasn’t going to waste this opportunity by flunking all of his tests the first term. He turned on his computer and logged onto his new google classroom account. Wednesday was his first HL literature class, and how excited he was was only slightly embarrassing. He clicked onto the recommended reading list his new teacher Mr Hatake shared with him. He glanced to the right-hand corner to see the other students online, his eyebrows lifting at the profile picture of the only other person on the doc. </p><p> </p><p>That is a suspiciously familiar looking hat… </p><p> </p><p>The picture was of a man, his back to the camera as he stared off into a forest that was blurred out. The man was wearing a dark green (almost black) velvet jacket and a leather hat… </p><p> </p><p>Naruto’s eyes widened as it clicked. <em> Strange trails</em>.</p><p> </p><p>No way… Naruto dragged his cursor to hover above the profile picture, and a name popped up: <b>UCHIHA Sasuke </b></p><p> </p><p><em> Cute name</em>, he thought to himself. He was only just given the account, so his profile picture was still the default. This Sasuke guy seemed to have stolen his favourite <em> Lord Huron </em> album… but the album cover for <em> Lonesome Dreams </em> was definitely prettier…</p><p> </p><p>Naruto smiled at himself as he downloaded the cover art of <em> Lord Huron </em>’s first studio album, a watercolor painting of a desert, a man sitting on a horse in the center, the sky gradually becoming darker above him. He set it as his profile picture, then hesitated. </p><p> </p><p>He opened hangouts on gmail and created a new conversation with <b>UCHIHA Sasuke</b>. <em> What’s the worst that could happen</em>, he thought to himself before texting out a text message.</p><p> </p><p><b>UZUMAKI Naruto</b>: oi oi you stole my profile picture </p><p>The guy texted back almost immediately </p><p><b>UCHIHA Sasuke</b>: Sorry. I didn’t know you owned the cover art for strange trails.</p><p><b>UCHIHA Sasuke:</b> Who are you and why are you messaging me.</p><p><b>UZUMAKI Naruto:</b> it’s fine I guess, the cover art for lonesome dreams is prettier anyways</p><p><b>UZUMAKI Naruto:</b> I’m Naruto :D just moved here, saw you on the HL lit recommended reading list, and was struck by your superb music taste 😏</p><p><b>UCHIHA Sasuke</b>: okay, that makes sense</p><p> </p><p><em>Wow, this guy was dry. Not even a ‘lol’ or a ‘haha’</em>. But he persisted, determined not to have this end awkwardly.  </p><p> </p><p><b>UZUMAKI Naruto: </b>Can’t believe they expect us to actually enjoy reading Dickens</p><p><b>UCHIHA Sasuke</b>: At least it isn’t James Joyce.</p><p><b>UZUMAKI Naruto</b>: true that </p><p><b>UCHIHA Sasuke</b>: And for the matter, I quite like Dickens.</p><p><b>UZUMAKI Naruto</b>: gosh darn. I really thought I had a chance at making a friend at this pretentious school, but now I find out you're an insane person. </p><p><b>UCHIHA Sasuke</b>: your flaw is not recognising I was insane as soon as you saw my profile picture Naruto. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto smiled to himself. Okay, maybe this guy wasn’t as dry as he thought...</p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>Naruto woke up on time the next morning and ate a pop tart before heading down to the bus. He stuffed<em> Far from the madding</em> <em>crowd</em> in his bag as he walked over to the corner of the road. The bus was just as packed as it was yesterday, and also similarly to yesterday, the only seat available was the one at the back. The one next to a particularly grumpy raven-haired boy. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto stood next to the seat, the guy was still looking out the window. He sighed loudly and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey I’m, sorry but could I sit here again?” </p><p> </p><p>His face was blank as he looked up at Naruto, scowled, took his bag off the seat, and continued to look out the window.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto sat down in the seat next to him and plugged in his earphones, but before he could open Spotify, he heard another familiar tune leak out of the headphones to his left.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...I belong bodily to the earth... I'm just wearing old bones from those who came first... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Naruto glanced over at his neighbour, face scrunching in confusion. Maybe a lot of people like <em> Lord Huron </em>here… what a coincidence though... </p><p> </p><p>He thought back to the conversation he had with Sasuke last night, they had messaged back and forth for a while until they both realised they should probably go back to doing homework. He placed his earphones in his ears and took out his book and a pen to annotate his book between the margins, then shuffled <em> Lonesome dreams </em> on his phone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sasuke:</b>
</p><p>That’s strange, Sasuke thought to himself. The annoying blond next to him just shuffled <em> Lonesome dreams </em> … and he was annotating <em> Thomas Hardy </em>… </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke ignored where his thought process was going, <em> not every boy you’re gonna meet from now is going to be Naruto.  </em></p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t <em> Love, Simon.  </em></p><p>...Not that Sasuke had watched <em> Love, Simon</em>… </p><p> </p><p>When he got back home last night to an empty house, Sasuke was very much confused. Itachi was supposed to be back from his business trip. As soon as Sasuke double-checked that his brother wasn’t anywhere in the apartment, he phoned Itachi, ignoring the fact that it was probably very early in the morning in Tokyo. When Itachi had answered, his voice was scratchy and rough.</p><p> </p><p>“Itachi Uchiha speaking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke heard a brief snicker at the other end of the phone. “Ah, it’s you Sasuke, good morning to you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke let out an annoyed huff of air and repeated his question.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still in Tokyo, sorry, and I don’t think I will be home any time soon…” His brother paused. “I’m being held up by some business…” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s annoyance simmered down a little at that but waited for Itachi to elaborate. When it was clear he wasn’t going to do such a thing, Sasuke questioned him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to tell me what any of this business is about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it’s not really anything for you to worry about, it should all be sorted and I’ll be flying back home in about a week or two.”</p><p> </p><p>A week or two. Sasuke was going to be alone in this massive apartment for potentially two weeks. He sighed to himself, he would just have to deal with it, Itachi had it much worse with running the family business on his own. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay… I guess I’ll see you soon then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, and if that’s all, I’d like to go back to bed.” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke let out a huff of annoyance when he thought back to last night and continued to stare out at the cars that passed. He would have to just drown himself in work, not that that wasn’t a regular thing Sasuke did. His older brother had always been the prodigy, and Sasuke still sought to be his equal. He still sought that validation even after the death of his father.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke yanked his mind away from his thoughts, and instead tried to fill his mind with <em> Lord Huron </em> lyrics. Maybe that Naruto guy was doing the same somewhere out there on his way to school. Sasuke guessed he would meet him at some point this week, so he wasn’t going to go out of his way and be a weirdo and ask around. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Naruto:</b>
</p><p>It was Wednesday and his feet bounced under the desk as Mr. Hatake readout attendance. Naruto sat next to Shikamaru and Kiba, the former sent him a quizzical look, lifting one eyebrow at Naruto’s giddiness. Naruto shrugged and went back to waiting for Mr. Hatake to call out Sasuke’s name so he could see whatever this guy looked like. When he got back home last night, he was surprised to see a message from Sasuke, asking Naruto which was his favourite song off <em> Strange trails </em> . Naruto smiled at himself as he answered, and they went back and forth debating which song was the best and ended up ranking the songs from best to worst, agreeing that <em> Meet me in the woods </em> was way better than <em> Love like ghosts</em>, though the songs shared the same melody. However, Sasuke blasphemously thought that <em> The night we met </em>wasn’t that good. </p><p> </p><p>Now, Naruto glanced around the classroom with growing confusion as Mr. Hatake called out the last name on the list (his).</p><p> </p><p>The teacher stood up from his desk. “Nice to meet you all. I’m Kakashi Hatake and I’m going to be your Higher Level Literature teacher this year.” He walked over to stand next to the board. “As you all know, we teach Literature a little differently at Anbu. The classes are significantly smaller to allow for more interactive discussion. I’ll be teaching the two higher-level classes this year, and Mr. Shiranui will be teaching the other two standard-level classes.” </p><p> </p><p>Naruto slumped down in his chair, Sasuke must be in Mr. Hatake’s other class then… </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s start with little introductions. Firstly, I'd like you all to call me Kakashi…” </p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>Naruto walked into his HL history class feeling only a little bit disappointed. He had hoped to finally get to meet this Sasuke guy after talking to him over hangouts the last few days (which he knew he wasn’t exactly allowed to do on his school account). He looked up when he heard a hushed argument someone was having with Mr. Sarutobi in the corner of the room. It was the raven-haired boy he had been sitting next to on the bus the last few days. Naruto internally rolled his eyes as he went to go take his seat.</p><p> </p><p>While he walked to the other side of the class, he picked up snippets of the quiet conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Asuma, you know I am good enough to be in this class. I can guarantee I won’t fall behind.”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Sarutobi sighed as he stretched his neck. “IB requires you to take three standard level classes and three higher-level. It isn’t recommended that you take more than three higher-level courses, and you already take four. I don’t think moving up from standard level history and taking five HL classes is a good idea. Not to mention, the IB curriculum won’t let you, Sasuke.”</p><p> </p><p>When Naruto heard the end of Mr. Sarutobi's sentence, he turned sharply to stare at the raven-haired boy.</p><p> </p><p><em> Sasuke</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’ve got to be kidding me...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope that was okay??? This is my first ever fic I'm posting so I'm just a little nervous. Also, I don't know how often I'll be updating because I have exams really soon. </p><p>By the way, I'm horrible at grammar and spelling, so if there were many mistakes, I'm very sorry.</p><p>Anyways, hope you all have a nice day :D</p><p>PS: I think Numb (Marina and the Diamonds) is literally Sasuke in a song. I don't think you could get any closer. Every lyric. I could do a full analysis on this. Just do yourself a favor and google the lyrics :)</p><p>PPS: Naruto uses Spotify and Sasuke uses Apple Music. I personally use Apple Music.</p><p> </p><p>(daquitaine from the future here,,, here is a playlist I made including all the songs I mention&gt;&gt; https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0eRY1tiyBFGRAGvj8kuzdQ?si=952DIye_RhGFkztrV2Fl5A)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First to run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasuke and Naruto are idiots - </p><p>chapter title from How to Be a Heartbreaker</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey yall :))) I wrote this a lot faster than I thought I would, hope you enjoy it!</p><p>(Btw,, the reason why Naruto is really insistent on being in a band with people who have the same music tastes as him, is because it’s a STRUGGLE to be in a band with people who have conflicting tastes. It’s not fun, and yall end up having no chemistry and breaking up after 6 months - not that I’m speaking from experience…)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Naruto:</strong>
</p><p>Naruto let the music blast in his ears as he drummed and followed along to the beat of the song. </p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya had bought him a drum kit for his 14th birthday almost three years ago, and it was probably a decision he deeply regretted. Naruto was immediately addicted to the thing, he came home after school every day, and spent hours learning new techniques and tricks until he was able to freestyle along to just about any song he wished. He was currently drumming along to <em> Clairo </em>as he tried to slowly let go of the disappointment that had built inside of him. </p><p> </p><p>He drummed along to the even rhythm of <em> Sofia </em>as he tried to gather his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t really a big deal, so Naruto didn’t understand why he felt so upset about it. In truth, it was probably because he had never really met someone that had <em> identical </em> tastes with him. In his old school, none of his friends were that into music, which Naruto couldn’t really blame them for. But throughout the last year of middle school, that left him going to the music room alone for lunch breaks when his friends went out to the pitch to play football. </p><p> </p><p>Not that he didn’t like football or his friends, but it wasn’t really his thing. They also listened to mumble rap, which was blasphemous. </p><p> </p><p>He would sit alone in the music rooms, headphones plugged in, drumming along to whatever heavy metal song his middle school self was obsessed with at the time (yes, he had a minor emo phase). </p><p> </p><p>Naruto had hoped that, maybe, at Anbu, he would find people who he could jam with. When he and Sasuke were messaging each other, he seemed to know quite a bit about music. Knowledge that would only come from someone who actually played an instrument and had experience. Naruto hoped that Sasuke didn’t play the drums... But then again, there wasn’t any hope anyways, since Sasuke was an asshole who wouldn’t even look him in the eyes. Naruto thought back to Mr. Sarutobi and Sasuke’s conversation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sasuke, there are a lot of other things you could be putting your time towards. If you have an interest in history, great! Go watch documentaries and write critical essays! If you just want to move up so you can say you took 5 HL classes, go do something else. Read a book! Join chess club! Start a band!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sasuke had scowled and looked at Mr. Sarutobi dead in the eyes. “I have no interest in those things, but thank you for your time.” He then proceeded to stalk out of the room. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> It’s fine</em>, Naruto thought to himself. He’s sure he could find other people, the school was pretty big… </p><p> </p><p><b>Sasuke</b>:</p><p><em> Well I guess drowning myself in work is out of the picture now</em>, Sasuke thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>He was back home from a pretty boring day of school and now sat in his office with a record playing. He called it his <em>office</em>, but it resembled nothing like an office. The walls were painted a dark navy which tilted towards grey, soundproof panels spaced out evenly on three of the walls. On the wall to the left of the door, hung two electric guitars and one acoustic, and under them, two amps.  In the center back of the room sat two grey loveseats, and a keyboard set up in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke swiveled his desk chair to look at his pride and joy. His record collection. To the left of the door, stood a narrow table that had been pushed up against the wall. Sat atop of it was his turntable, pre-amp, and speakers. Down the center and between the soundproof paneling, Sasuke had installed thin metal shelves where he placed his records for display. He had started collecting about two years ago, and his collection had grown to about 30 or so records. His favourites were placed facing the front, while others were slid behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke heard Asuma’s words ringing in his mind again, <em> Start a band! </em></p><p> </p><p>He walked over to his black stratocaster, slid the strap over his head, plugged in the lead, turned on the amp, and started to pluck away mindlessly.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t join a band… let alone start one… He’d always been one to go solo, jamming alone in his room, creating riffs and solos in the empty spaces of different songs. He would occasionally play a little with Itachi on the keyboard, but his brother didn’t exactly share his music tastes (Itachi being educated in classical piano). </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke just couldn’t imagine being in a band. You would have to have some sort of connection with your band members to be able to trust them to follow along with whatever solo you’re doing. Sasuke didn’t have the patience to wait for the singer to work out where they came in, or for the drummer to go off tempo and cause everyone to stop.</p><p> </p><p>But then… he thought back to Naruto… </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke still hadn’t met the guy, but from their messages two days ago, he could tell he was some sort of musician… And they had connected over their (scarily identical) music tastes, and Sasuke wouldn’t deny that maybe he had hoped he and Naruto could play together sometime. They had talked for around 2 hours on both Monday and Tuesday, going back and forth discussing who their favourite artists were, who they thought different songs were inspired by, trading musicians the other had never heard of before,...</p><p> </p><p>But Naruto had suddenly ghosted him two days ago. Which Sasuke guessed he shouldn’t be surprised by, Naruto was probably either busy with work or had settled into a new group at school. </p><p> </p><p>Still, Sasuke wasn’t going to lie and say he wasn’t a little bit disappointed. He sighed and hung his guitar back on the wall, and went back to finishing his question sets. </p><p> </p><p><b>Naruto</b>:</p><p>Naruto was halfway through eating a pop tart (he should really get back into healthy eating habits at some point) when he walked onto the bus, steeling himself for sitting next to a particularly dark-haired asshole who had an annoyingly good taste in music. He knew it was probably wrong that he has been sitting next to Sasuke without introducing himself since the man in question probably had no idea that he has been sitting next to the guy that he had been texting three days ago… but he has no idea how to bring it up.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto walked down the bus aisle, letting out a sigh when he saw that the seat next to Sasuke’s was completely empty and no longer taken up by his backpack. Naruto took this as a message and sat down next to him without saying a word. He finished his pop tart while taking out his phone and earphones. But before he could put in his earphones, he stilled at yet another familiar song…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is how to be a heartbreaker… boys, they like a little danger… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’ll get him falling for a stranger… a player…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Naruto could feel a large grin grow on his face, and tried (very hard) not to laugh. He looked over at Sasuke’s solemn, wistful, face and couldn't help but let out a little giggle. Sasuke turned sharply to him, <em> Oh no </em>…</p><p> </p><p>He abruptly yanked off his headphones. “What.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto sat there like an idiot, trying to find the words to explain himself. He slowly lifted a finger to point at Sasuke’s black headphones, music still leaking out of them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rule number four… Gotta be looking pure… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kiss him goodbye at the door… and leave him wanting more… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Naruto let out another snicker as he saw an embarrassed blush grow on Sasuke’s cheeks. Sasuke slowly moved his finger over the volume button to turn the music down, then sent a glare at Naruto. They stared at each other for an awkward moment, and Sasuke let out a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Naruto with a slightly defeated expression. “Yes, I do like Marina and The Diamonds.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto stared at him confused. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke scowled and adjusted in his seat. “A few days ago, you asked me whether I liked <em>Marina and The Diamonds</em>. The answer is yes. I do, in fact, like <em>Marina and The Diamonds</em>.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh, that’s what he’s talking about </em>... Naruto scratched the back of his head a little nervously. “I kinda already know that.” It was Sasuke’s turn to look at him confused. Naruto elaborated, “Um… I’m Naruto.”</p><p> </p><p><b>Sasuke</b>:</p><p><em> Oh</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke guessed he shouldn’t be surprised, still, he couldn’t help but feel a little ticked off. He was just trying to imagine what <em> How to be a Heartbreaker </em>would sound like with an electric guitar solo when we heard laughing. He hadn't realised his music was playing so loud...</p><p> </p><p>The annoying blonde, <em> Naruto</em>, laughed nervously. “Yeah… I probably should have said something earlier… but then too much time passed and it got to the point where it would have been <em>really </em>weird to suddenly be like <em>oh by the way! I’m that one guy! That texted you on his </em> fucking <em> school hangouts account?” </em> Naruto took a deep inhale. “And so I just kind of kept quiet? And continued to sit next to you pretending I couldn’t hear you listening to <em>Lord Huron</em>? Because you made it clear that you did not want to talk to me <em> at all </em> and… Okay, I’m rambling.” Naruto stopped abruptly and waited for Sasuke to say something. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stared at him, then replied with a “Hn,” and went to put his headphones back on.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke was stopped by a hand that had reached out and now rested on top of his. “Oh my god Sasuke please say something, I’m super embarrassed at this point.” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stared at where Naruto’s hand rested atop his hands, feeling a blush rise in his cheeks. He glanced sideways and saw Tenten’s eyes grow wide before she sharply turned to talk to Lee (who was sleeping). </p><p> </p><p>He looked up to Naruto, only slightly frustrated. “Remove your hand please.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto took his hand off Sasuke’s like it had burned him, and huffed out, “You are a lot less cold in your texts.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke looked pointedly at him and said calmly, “It’s 7:15 am, I stayed up late last night finishing Ms. Kurenai’s unacceptable amount of question sets she gave out. I’ve gotten 5 hours of sleep, and a guy just laughed at me for listening to <em>Marina and The Diamonds</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto stared blankly at him, then sputtered out, “I didn’t mean to… I wasn’t laughing…I love Marina! it’s just because you looked like someone had told you your dog had died… and the lyrics… the juxtaposition…” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke let out a scoff and looked at the blonde. Naruto looked like he was going to combust from embarrassment. He rolled his eyes, and looked at the idiot with a faint smile on his face, deciding to give the guy a break. He relented, “I’ve been told I have a pretty intense resting bitch face.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto let out a sigh and gave Sasuke a shaky laugh, “You kinda do, not going to lie.”</p><p> </p><p><b>Naruto</b>:</p><p>Naruto let out a sigh of relief. It had gotten a lot less awkward after he revealed himself (though he was a little horrified for maybe about a minute). Naruto tried to explain, saying that he thought <em>H</em><em>ow to Be a Heartbreaker </em>was an absolute bop and he would definitely blast it at parties. Sasuke just stared at him and gave him a knowing nod. </p><p> </p><p>They walked off the bus, and Naruto was surprised to see that Sasuke walked at a steady pace next to him. Normally, he would have sped off into the school building to avoid any chance of anyone starting a conversation with him. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto glanced at him, Sasuke wore black trousers paired with a navy sweater layered on top of a white button-up. Naruto could feel the silence growing awkward, he spoke up, “So… what do you have first period?” </p><p> </p><p>Naruto wanted to slap himself. He was normally really good at small talk, he didn’t understand what was happening today. Maybe Sasuke’s cold presence made him nervous. Sasuke sent him a curious glance, then smirked to himself. “History.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto quickly glanced at him. “Oh yeah wait, weren't you trying to move up to higher level?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke scowled slightly. “Yeah, but I’m not exactly allowed to. They’re all telling me to get a hobby, I should have taken A levels...” </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I don’t know how you’d have time to take 5 HL classes, isn’t that a little impossible…”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke hummed a response. “I looked through the syllabus, I already know most of it, and I’m good at exams.” </p><p> </p><p>Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke’s confidence. “Well, aren't you modest?” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke scoffed. “I’m just stating the facts.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto jogged forward slightly, turned, and face Sasuke, walking backward. “Okay, let’s find you a hobby then.” </p><p> </p><p>“I have enough hobbies.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, like what?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke took in a breath. “I read, I’m on the basketball team, and…” Sasuke paused, then let the breath out. “and I play guitar.” </p><p> </p><p>Naruto’s eyes widened. “Oh my god wait seriously! That’s so sick! Wait what kind of guitar.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “Electric.” </p><p> </p><p>Naruto abruptly stopped. “Sasuke,” he looked at him excitedly. “I play drums, we have to jam sometime!”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto waited for Sasuke to answer, realising the way he said that might have been <em>a bit</em> forceful… Sasuke looked at him a bit awkwardly and glanced around. Naruto had big regrets over how he went about asking this guy to jam with him. They weren’t exactly <em>friends </em>so Sasuke might feel a bit uncomfortable about it…</p><p> </p><p>“If you want to!” he said, trying to remedy the situation.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, he saw Sakura come around the corner, making eye contact with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Naruto!” she called out, running towards him. Naruto looked at her running figure, worrying that he might have made things really awkward with Sasuke. He turned when we heard a voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” said Sasuke, smirking at Naruto and walking away.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto stared at his back for a second, processing that Sasuke had actually agreed. “Cool!” </p><p> </p><p>Naruto swore at himself. <em> Cool</em>. God, he needed to get his head on straight. </p><p> </p><p>Sakura caught up to him. “Naruto! Please tell me you play some sort of musical instrument.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.</p><p>Music recommendations are always appreciated :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Will you come a little closer now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter title from Scrawny by Wallows :)))</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>By the way, I had to do some research about companies for this fic. I don't know a lot about company law, so I'm very sorry if this all seems a bit basic (if you're a lawyer/ banker/ whatever I'm very sorry you will probably cringe). </p><p>ANYWAYS this is a band fic, not a corporate fic (is this a thing), so let's plow on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Sakura caught up to him. “Naruto! Please tell me you play some sort of musical instrument.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah I do, why?” Naruto questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura shook his shoulders (a little violently), “WHICH INSTRUMENT?!”</p><p> </p><p>“DRUMS!” Naruto screamed back. </p><p> </p><p>Sakura let go of him and let out a wail. “FUCK!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura, I’m confused.”</p><p> </p><p>She groaned and started to walk down the hallway, beckoning Naruto to follow her. “I fucked up big time and sang in front of my mom, now my parents want me to perform at the restaurant… and I need accompaniment.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura’s parents owned a high-end restaurant (and bar) down in the center of the city. Naruto had only been there once when Jiraiya had dragged him to the 10th-anniversary party for the publication of his first book. Needless to say, the party had been full of creepy old men talking to Jiraiya about how much they loved his work. Naruto hated every second of it. But his (not so fond) memories of the place weren’t going to stop him from supporting his new friend. Naruto looked at Sakura apologetically. “I can’t really help you with that... unless you want to sing we will rock you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura punched him in the arm. “You suck.” </p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Kiba appeared to Naruto’s right, over excitedly knocking him on the shoulder. “Who sucks?”</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto.” Sakura pouted. Kiba looked at her confused, and Sakura answered his quizzical glance with. “He plays the drums.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiba looked more confused than before, at which point Naruto spoke up. “You can’t sing along to drums, and our Sakura over here is looking for accompaniment because she just got herself gig!” </p><p> </p><p>Kiba’s eyes grew wide as he started to congratulate her, but she quickly shut it down. “Jesus, Naruto please, it’s not even a proper gig, it’s at my own family’s restaurant.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s still so sick Sakura, I didn’t know you could sing!” Kiba beamed at her. “Wish I could help, but I don’t think a bass player would help if you’re hoping for a duet for the gig.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did someone say gig!” came an excited voice from Sakura’s right. Naruto saw Sakura turn (very slowly) to look at the platinum blonde girl who had joined their group. Sakura laughed nervously. “Yeah, but it’s not really big... It’s just the restaurant.” She glanced down to the floor, but she was still smiling. </p><p> </p><p>Ino put her hand on Sakura’s bicep and jumped up and down excitedly. “Oh my god, Sakura that’s so cool! Wait what kind of gig?” </p><p> </p><p>“She’s a singer,” Kiba shouted from the other end.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura laughed nervously yet again, a blush now forming on her cheeks. “Yeah, I guess you could say that, I’m just looking for an accompanist now...” </p><p> </p><p>At this Ino perked up and stood slightly closer to Sakura. “Wait no way! I could totally accompany you! I play piano and guitar, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura looked at her friend slightly panicked. “Oh of course remember! I just… I didn’t think you would want to and…”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I want to silly!” Ino poked her in the cheek, and if possible, Sakura’s blush grew even deeper. She looked at Ino for a very long second, something unidentifiable brewing in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em> Interesting… </em> thought Naruto, but then he looked around at their group and laughed. “Funny... singer, bassist, drummer, and... whatever Ino is… we could almost form a band.”</p><p> </p><p>At the sharp sound of a bell ringing, Kiba grabbed his arm. “Dude, we are going to be so late for Spanish.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto quickly turned to Sakura to ask, “Hey, when is your gig going to be?”</p><p> </p><p>“Next week Friday, why?” </p><p> </p><p>Naruto gave her a rueful smile. “Well cause I’m going to be there to watch you duh.”</p><p> </p><p>At this, her eyes grew wide and she started to blabber about all the reasons why Naruto<em> should definitely not come</em>, but Naruto just laughed and went to follow Kiba. “Got to go to Spanish, see you at lunch!” </p><p> </p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: </p><p>Sasuke sat in the library as he waited for lunch to pass. Karin and Suigestu were in another one of their little couple fights and he couldn’t stand the glares the two were sending each other across the lunch table. So he went to the library and was currently reading <em> The Economist</em>. He flipped through the articles, finding the Finance and Economics section and reading through the pieces.</p><p> </p><p>Since the beginning of his secondary school life, Sasuke had already figured out what he wanted to do after he left high school. Well, technically he had subconsciously known since he was a young kid. He was going to work in the family business. Sasuke’s grandfather had set up <em>Sharingan Ltd. </em>at the beginning of his career after leaving the company he and his brother had co-founded. </p><p> </p><p>The ownership and management of <em>Sharingan</em> also happened to be one of the only assets that hadn’t been passed to Itachi and Sasuke when their family died. Instead, the leadership of the company (and all the shares) was passed to their only other living relative. <em> Madara Uchiha</em>. Who subsequently erased both Itachi’s and Sasuke’s claims and ties to the company. Itachi had always been told that the leadership of <em>Sharingan </em>would be passed to him once he graduated and gained experience. However, when their parents died, Madara Uchiha made it very clear where both Sasuke and Itachi belonged. Meaning, though Itachi was fully qualified, if he wanted to work for Sharingan, he would be forced to start from the bottom. Which is what Itachi did. </p><p> </p><p>When Sasuke found out that his brother had sunk to Madara’s levels, he was completely furious. Sasuke didn’t talk to his brother for weeks. Their silent nods and awkward dinners stretching until Itachi relented and simply said, “Sasuke, you are young now, but one day you will understand.” </p><p> </p><p>Itachi had looked up into Sasuke’s furious eyes, and Sasuke’s anger ebbed away, tired from the constant arguing and silence. In that gaze, Sasuke saw that Itachi clearly had something planned, and Sasuke wondered for a while what his brother was up to.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke flipped through the articles, only half paying attention. </p><p> </p><p>He had officially decided he would be joining the family business two years after Itachi left <em>Sharingan </em>and started his own company. <em>  Akatsuki. </em> So technically, he wasn’t joining the family business, he was joining his brother’s. But what changed was when his brother abruptly came home late one night, pulled Sasuke out of bed, and drove him to their family home. Sasuke could tell that his brother clearly had a little to drink, but had said nothing as Itachi drove steadily.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked through the old one-story house, Itachi dragged a hand along every wall, turned the handle of every door, touched the spine of every book, and locked his eyes on everything in the house. Then, he turned to look at Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>The both of them had stood in the living room, when Itachi had asked, “Sasuke, all of this is ours, am I correct?” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke had looked at his brother’s determined face confused, but nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Itachi continued, “We are the last living Uchiha.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Madara—“ </p><p> </p><p>Itachi cut him off, “No. Madara is the scum of the earth, I had the pleasure of confirming that the last couple of years.” Itachi took Sasuke by the shoulders, both hands settling gently on Sasuke’s hoodie. “I will be taking back what is rightfully ours little brother, and I wish for you to be my equal in doing so.” Itachi took a deep breath in. “I will be waiting for you. You are too young now... but Sasuke... you must know." Itachi's grip on his shoulder tightened. "Those years with Madara, I know... I know he had something to do with that night.”</p><p> </p><p>Dark eyes bore into Sasuke as he finally understood his brother’s meaning. Realisation, then hatred pulsed in Sasuke's veins, his heart growing heavy in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Itachi breathed out, and Sasuke could smell the alcohol on his breath. His brother let his hands fall from Sasuke’s shoulders, then walked out of the house, leaving Sasuke to follow him. </p><p> </p><p>They drove away from the house, Sasuke with a goal finally cemented. Pictures of news stories flashed in the back of his eyes as he looked out onto the passing cars. <em>The </em><em>Uchiha family Massacre.</em> Sasuke was still young, but he would learn. They were going to take the company back, even if they had to do it by force. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke suddenly felt a hand come down on his shoulder. “Hey, Sasuke you alright?” </p><p> </p><p>Jugo sat down in the seat next to him, a slightly concerned look on his face. Sasuke scowled slightly at his friend. “Yeah of course I am.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay okay, I believe you.” Jugo smiled knowingly at him, “Karin and Suigetsu stopped bickering after you left, now they are making out in the storage closet.” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke scoffed. “Typical.” </p><p> </p><p><b>Naruto</b>:</p><p>Pop tart in hand, Naruto walked onto the bus, anticipation pooling at the bottom of his stomach as he approached the heart of the beast (Sasuke). The raven-haired boy sat quietly in his usual seat, and Naruto gingerly walked over, sitting down in the seat next to Sasuke. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto didn’t know what to expect. They were… friends? He guessed? But from the way Sasuke continued to scowl out of the window to the passing cars, Naruto’s sureness started to ebb away. He waved a hand to catch Sasuke’s attention, “Hello!”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke slowly turned his head to glare at Naruto. “What.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto took a bite out of his pop tart. “Whatcha listening to?” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned on his phone to hold it up to Naruto’s face, revealing the album cover of <em> For Emma, Forever ago</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto let out a breath and pretended to look at Sasuke mournfully. “Sasuke are you okay? Do you need a hug?” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke scoffed. “Says you. Your favourite Lord Huron song is <em> The Night We Met </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Naruto flicked him in the arm. “Hey you’re the one who unacceptably thinks it’s an average song. Which it definitely <em> is not</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Are you sure you’re not just a <em>thirteen reasons why</em> fan?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto gasped in fake disgust. “Don’t you dare say that. The only thing I like about <em>thirteen reasons why</em> is the fact that Dylan Minnette is in it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” Sasuke looked at him. “Wallows?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah duh, their album absolutely slaps.” Naruto then proceeded to start singing excitedly, “<em>I’ve been sleeping with the light offff, </em> ” then in a falsetto, “ <em> I tend to freak myself out </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt a hand clamp on his mouth, “Please stop.” </p><p> </p><p>Naruto opened his eyes to look at Sasuke. He had taken headphones off, and they now hung around his pale neck. Sasuke wore a black jean jacket over a dark blue hoodie. The jacket hugged his broad shoulders, his outstretched arm causing the fabric to hug tight around his bicep. Naruto felt a little flustered as he looked into dark eyes that were fixed on his, an annoyed but slightly amused expression on the Sasuke's face. Naruto smirked under Sasuke’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>And licked it.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke immediately recoiled as Naruto burst out laughing, Tenten sending them a weird look from the adjacent seat. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke scowled at his hand, then proceeded to wipe it on the sleeve of Naruto’s dark orange sweater. “You are an animal.” </p><p> </p><p>Naruto giggled. “Yes, roar.” He growled with a very deep whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s hand stopped on his sleeve as he gave Naruto a death glare. “I hate you.” </p><p> </p><p>Naruto sent him a shit-eating grin, wondering why he could see a slight blush on Sasuke’s cheeks...</p><p> </p><p><b>Sasuke</b>:</p><p>In reality, Sasuke slapped his hand over Naruto’s mouth because the next lyrics were <em> ‘will you come a little closer now’ </em> and Sasuke didn’t know how comfortable he would have been with that coming out of the blonde's mouth as he stared into him with those fucking blue eyes. They were an insane colour, eyes shouldn’t be allowed to look so clear. Also, there was the fact that their legs were touching because they had been sitting in a cramped school bus.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke let out a sigh as he got up from his desk to put on a record. As he aligned the needle to the beginning of the record and pressed the lever to let it fall, his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket to see that Naruto had just texted him. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto had (somehow) convinced Sasuke to give him his number, due to the fact that it was embarrassing to text people on school hangouts accounts. <em> I mean, fair enough</em>, Sasuke had thought at the time. </p><p> </p><p>He was very much regretting his decisions because Naruto was currently sending him (god forbid) cute messages. Sasuke scolded himself, <em>Naruto isn’t cute.</em> Naruto was <em>annoying</em>. The idiot was currently telling him about the Hozier concert he went to in 2019 after the release of <em>Wasteland, Baby!</em> Granted, Sasuke had been the one to <em>ask</em> what the concert was like, as he had never been to one. </p><p> </p><p>A fact which Naruto seemed to think was absolutely absurd. </p><p> </p><p><b>Naruto</b>: how- how have you never been to a concert.</p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: I don’t like crowds</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: Sasuke the crowd is the second best part!</p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: how the hell is being surrounded by sweaty bodies in any way enjoyable </p><p><b>Naruto</b>: okay hear me out, picture this (get ready for incoming long monologue):</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: you arrive at the venue, and in front of the stage there is this massive crowd, all of them crazy excited to see the artist with who you have been obsessed for ages. For years, you have been quietly listening to them through study periods and blasting their music in your room late at night, and now you are connected to this mass of strangers who have done the same thing. You sneak around the corner and scramble your way through the crowd, not quite reaching the front but still getting closer to the stage. And you stand there, in the center of this huge body of people, and their anticipation can be felt by the buzz in the air, and when the music starts and the band comes on stage...</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: it’s just an absolutely surreal feeling Sasuke</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke sat there reading the message over again for the third time, and he (reluctantly) had to admit it sounded pretty… </p><p> </p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: okay… </p><p> </p><p>Exciting.</p><p> </p><p><b>Naruto</b>: is this you saying you wouldn’t mind going to a concert noooww</p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: I’m not saying I would hate the idea… but the sweat still bothers me</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: you play basketball, how can sweat bother you </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke smiled at the fact that the idiot remembered he played basketball. Catching himself smiling, he told himself to school his features. </p><p> </p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: it’s other people’s sweat that bothers me</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: okay that’s fine, we’re going in the winter anyways</p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: what do you mean </p><p><b>Naruto</b>: hehehehehe well I’m dragging you to the Lord Huron concert I have an extra ticket for</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s blood spiked, his brain short-circuited for a second at the thought of seeing Lord Huron <em>live</em>. Mostly, he was shocked, but Sasuke would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t beaming like an idiot. He just continued to stare down at his phone screen, not replying to Naruto's text. </p><p> </p><p><b>Naruto</b>: hello? Is this you rejecting me?</p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: Naruto... you’ve known me for a week and a half </p><p><b>Naruto</b>: yeaaahh well, friends from my old school hate Lord Huron for some reason and I do NOT want to bring Jiraiya </p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: Jiraiya?</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: my adoptive father/ godfather/ the pain in my fucking ass </p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: you’re adopted? </p><p><b>Naruto</b>: oh yeah… </p><p><b>Naruto</b>: um my parents died when I was born and stuff, Jiraiya adopted me when I was 13</p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: oh</p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: I’m sorry </p><p><b>Naruto</b>: fucker don’t suddenly become sympathetic </p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: mm no </p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: empathetic </p><p><b>Naruto</b>: hm? </p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: my parents died when I was 12 years old </p><p><b>Naruto</b>: oh… </p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: let’s not bond over dead parents</p><p><b>Sasuke</b>: I’ll come to the concert with you</p><p><b>Naruto</b>: wait seriously!?!?! Hell yes!! </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke smiled down at his phone, and let out a sigh. Sasuke never liked telling people that his parents had passed away, it always changed things. People became careful around him, treating him as though he was something delicate. Teachers would give him pitying looks whenever he had temper tantrums, instead of reprimanding him or giving him detention. Sasuke wanted to be reprimanded, he was anything but weak. </p><p> </p><p>But for some reason, he felt like it would be different with Naruto, and Naruto would have found out anyway eventually. People talked.</p><p> </p><p>Not that Sasuke assumed people talked about him... Not that he thought <em> Naruto </em>talked about him… </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke was lost in thought when he heard a knock and then the opening of a door. </p><p> </p><p>Itachi stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. “Little brother, what are you smiling at?” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke slammed his phone down on his desk in surprise. “Itachi, you’re back.” </p><p> </p><p>Itachi nodded with a smirk on his face. “I’ll go make some tea, do you want some?” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke shook his head. “No thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be a bit busy with work over the next couple of days, but I’d like to have dinner with you in a few nights, does Friday work for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his brother but simply nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We are kind of getting somewhere? Hope that was okay and not too confusing? I'm going to be revealing more later on :))</p><p>QUICK (informal) DEFINITION IF YOU'RE CONFUSED:<br/>Ltd.: stands for a 'Private Limited company' where there are a fixed amount of shareholders - in this case, there are 10 (because I like to use canon characters,,, can you guess who the ten shareholders are hehehe)</p><p> </p><p>IS THIS CONFUSING IM SO SORRY,,, THIS ISN'T THE MAIN POINT OF THE STORY - I JUST THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE ITACHI AND SASUKE SOME BACKSTORY - this is the last you will hear so in depth about Itachi's plans (and revenge quest?)</p><p>(By the way, there is no Lord Huron concert this winter - and I don't condone drunk driving)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Giving me your weekends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter title from Cardigan by Taylor Swift (god herself)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot of music description + Sasuke is a dumbass (big shocker)</p><p><b>Future daqui here:</b> fuck brendon urie I hate that guy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Naruto</b>:</p><p>Naruto sat at the bar, shifting excitedly in his seat. The bartender looked at him quizzically. “Would you like some milk kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled at her. “Just a ginger ale please.”</p><p> </p><p>The bartender nodded, and Naruto turned his stool to face the small stage. It was really just an elevated black platform, the electric piano had been set up in the corner, a lead running along the floor connecting it to the speakers. In the center stood the mic stand, the wire had been curved around it as it was draped across the stage. Naruto could feel the excitement boiling in his chest at the prospect of watching his new friends perform. Sakura and Ino hadn’t told the rest of their friend group, and Naruto assumed it was just because Sakura was nervous, and after finding an accompanist, she didn’t feel the need to advertise it to the world. Naruto thought it was amazing self-restraint, if he got a gig, he probably would have told his fucking mailman. </p><p> </p><p>He sat there waiting for Ino and Sakura to come out of the backroom (where he assumed they were hiding - doing what exactly, he didn’t know, but he was still slightly suspicious) when he locked eyes with Sasuke. He jumped in his chair when he saw that Sasuke had magically aged around 8 years and grown about 6 inches of hair. Realising he was being stupid, he settled in his seat and shifted his eyes to the person who was <em>facing </em>old long-haired Sasuke to find the back of the <em>real </em> Sasuke’s head. </p><p> </p><p><em>Of course, his hair looks cool from the back too, </em> thought Naruto, as he wondered how Sasuke managed to make it look spiky without making it look greasy with product. His gaze lowered to glance at Sasuke's wide shoulders, covered by the fabric of a black sweater. He quickly snapped his eyes away when he realised he was staring for a bit too long, before remembering his manners and tried to catch Sasuke's attention. </p><p> </p><p><b>Sasuke</b>:</p><p>“Little brother, a blonde boy is waving frantically at you over there.” Itachi lifted a manicured finger to point at someone in front of him. Sasuke turned around to see a smiling idiot, frantically waving for him to come over. </p><p> </p><p>Itachi and Sasuke had been sitting in comfortable silence before this, Itachi having revealed his game plan for the upcoming years, which seemed to heavily involve Sasuke. Sasuke had known that his parent’s death would drastically change the course of his life, but now that all things were set in stone, all Sasuke felt was determination and... pain. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke looked back to his brother, whose eyebrow raised in question. “Made a new friend I see.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke scowled but started to stand up. “I’ll be back, don’t eat my fries.” Sasuke knew that Itachi would never eat his fries, but he still felt nice to order his brother to do something after being told he was being forced into following the family pathway. </p><p> </p><p>He walked over to where Naruto was sitting on a barstool. “Do you often come to bars alone?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto smiled at him. “Nope, this is my second time here, and I’m here to see Sakura and Ino perform.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah duh, who else?” Naruto patted the stool in front of him. “Come come, watch them with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke eyed the seat, then decidedly went to sit on the stool behind Naruto as Ino and Sakura came onto the stage.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto rolled his eyes and smirked. “Okay, hide behind me then.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not hiding, I just don’t want Sakura to be getting any ideas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, what do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“She spent the whole of primary school basically stalking me, it was really annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto scoffed. “I’m sure you’re exaggerating." He turned to face the stage. “and anyways, Sakura is clearly not interested in you anymore.” Naruto smiled at himself at that.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hm… </em> thought Sasuke, wondering if the blond was interested in Sakura. Sasuke bit down a little flicker of disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto jumped when he saw the two girls come on stage. Ino had grabbed onto Sakura’s hand and was whispering something in her ear, probably reassurances. But the huge blush stains on Sakura’s cheeks clearly indicated that Ino whispering in her ear did nothing to calm her nerves down. Naruto got up from his seat to stand and give a <em> whoop whoop </em>to the girls. They both turned to wave at him.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke pitied Sakura for a split second, falling for a straight person was never a nice ordeal. Clearly, Naruto must be a complete idiot if he thought he had a chance with Sakura, who seemed to have fallen head over heels for a certain long-haired lady.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to Naruto who had taken his seat back and was laying an arm across the bar countertop, his body half-turned towards the stage, half turned towards Sasuke. </p><p> </p><p>“Good evening everyone, my name is Sakura and this is my friend Ino.” Ino gave Sakura a thumbs up. “and we’re going to be jamming to a couple of songs tonight. Hope you enjoy!” </p><p> </p><p>Ino started playing a low melody, hitting the keys delicately as Sakura started to sing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Vintage tee, brand new phone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> High heels on cobblestone </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke was slightly surprised by how... graceful it all sounded. Sakura’s voice was a perfect balance of soft and intense as she hit all the notes, her breaths controlled between each verse. The song required her to be light on the high notes at the beginning, and when the second chorus hit, she added the emotion behind the changing tone of the song. Sakura looked... effortless.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke was impressed, gladly admitting to himself that Sakura had a beautiful voice. He looked over to Naruto who stared wide-eyed at her. Sasuke watched as the blond’s face went from impressed to outright aw. Naruto shifted to fully face the stage, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. <em> Sakura didn’t seem to be the only one who had unrequited feelings </em>… </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke felt an unfamiliar pang of jealousy hitting his chest, and he scowled at himself for being so stupid. Naruto was very much straight, and he shouldn’t have assumed shit just because he had invited him to the Lord Huron concert. If anything, Sasuke was Naruto’s last resort anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Ino and Sakura finished the song, moving onto the next one which was also on piano. For the last one, Ino brought on a guitar that had been tucked away off stage for the first two performances. She began to play, strumming the first four beats straight down, then she switched chords. Just from the first bar, Sasuke could recognize the song.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did you stand there all alone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh I cannot explain what’s going down </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke smiled at himself as Ino and Sakura continued to sing <em> Cigarette daydreams </em>by <em> Cage the Elephant</em>. Naruto inclined his body towards him again and mouthed <em> I love this song </em>, and then went back to staring at Sakura. Sasuke tried to school his features as he made eye contact with Itachi, who raised an eyebrow at him. Sasuke had half the heart to flip in off.</p><p> </p><p><b>Naruto</b>:</p><p>Naruto cheered loudly and jumped out of his chair when Ino and Sakura finished, running up to give both of them a high five once they had walked off stage. </p><p> </p><p>He grabbed Sakura by the shoulders. “That was amazing!!! I didn’t know you were such a great singer!!!” He turned to Ino, “And you! How do you play <em> two </em>instruments so well, that’s unfair!” Both of the girls laughed and thanked him for his enthusiasm. </p><p> </p><p>Sakura looked up at a figure behind Naruto, and he looked to see who was there. Behind him was a tall middle-aged woman with shoulder-length blonde hair, who ran up to give Sakura a big hug. “Oh honey that was amazing!” Sakura’s mom (Naruto assumed) gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek before saying, “you’re so talented! We should have done this sooner!” </p><p> </p><p>Naruto slowly walked backward, trying to escape Sakura’s family bonding time. He turned to see Sasuke and old long-haired Sasuke (his brother?) start to stand up and walk out. Naruto quickly ran up to him as he was about to leave the restaurant. “Hey, Sasuke!”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stopped and turned around to face him. “Yes?” </p><p> </p><p>“What did you think of the performance?” </p><p> </p><p>“It was nice, both of them played well together.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto nodded excitedly. “Yeah I know right! Sakura has an amazing voice doesn’t she.” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke raised an eyebrow, jaw clenching slightly while he nodded, which Naruto thought was a little weird...</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, you being here reminded me that you promised we would jam!” </p><p> </p><p>“I never promised-“ </p><p> </p><p>Naruto lifted a finger to interrupt him. “Nuh-uh! You said ‘sure’ which basically means ‘yes Naruto I would <em> love </em>to jam with you.’” </p><p> </p><p>“Hn, next Saturday?” said Sasuke to Naruto’s (complete) shock.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t expecting such an immediate agreement, so he just stood there for a while in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke, do you want me to drive you back, or are you okay taking public transport?” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes as he went to go follow his brother, but not before saying, “I’ll bring my stuff over to your house, I don’t have a drum kit at mine. Text later for details,” he said, waving behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto surprisingly stopped himself from yelling back '<em>Cool!' </em>like he did last time, but was still very excited and hoped the week would pass quicker.</p><p> </p><p><b>Sasuke</b>:</p><p>Really, what had he gotten himself into? Here he was, standing awkwardly outside a large apartment building, holding his portable amp and his gig bag. He stared down at his phone, double-checking the apartment number before walking in. Sasuke was briefly stopped by the security guard before he got into the elevator and now stood in front of the last apartment on the floor. He knocked, and not one minute later came a scrambling blond opening the door. </p><p> </p><p>“GREETINGS! HELLO!!” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke was taken aback by Naruto's overwhelming liveliness, but simply said, “Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto inclined his body to let Sasuke in. “Welcome to my humble abode! Well technically Jiraiya’s humble abode, but he’s off on some date tonight so he won’t be here until tomorrow morning.” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke didn’t ask any further questions on why Naruto’s godfather wouldn’t be back until the next day, instead, he lifted his mini amp. “Where should I put this?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Here here!” Naruto led him down the corridor to what seemed to be his room. <em> Definitely Naruto’s room</em>, thought Sasuke as he scanned the place. The room was pretty small, with a queen-sized bed pushed against the wall to the right side. Facing the door was an orange drum kit, taking up a sizable portion of the room. Posters lined all the walls, ranging from rock bands, anime, to just simply book covers. From one corner a <em>Fall Out Boy</em> poster, then a <em>Bungou Stray dogs</em> poster, and then the cover of <em>Mortal Engines</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto shut the door behind him, “Okay the posters have a lot of explaining to do,” he took a breath. “Firstly, I have a bunch of punk rock, emo rock, or whatever you call it, posters that I can’t part with because I’m sentimental.” </p><p> </p><p>At this, he caressed a (shirtless) <em>Brendon Urie</em> poster that was hung beside his bookshelf, which was absolutely packed with cracked paperbacks. </p><p> </p><p>“Secondly… okay I don’t really have an explanation for the rest, I’m just a big fanboy or whatever and I like the look of just posters splattered all over my room,” he paused, shifting on his feet. “And now I’m stressed cause you’ve got that judgemental look on your face…” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a judgemental look on my face.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh yeah, you do.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hn.” Sasuke looked at the anime posters. “Didn’t know you like anime.” </p><p> </p><p>Naruto scoffed. “I mean I kinda grew up on the shit, also both my mom and Jiraiya are… were... Japanese so that kinda helps.” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stared at him for a long time. “I thought you were…”</p><p> </p><p>“White?” He smiled a little shyly. “yeah I pass pretty well with this blonde hair, but no yeah, I’m half Japanese. Jiraiya basically only spoke to me in Japanese for 2 years and forced me through weekend school when he found out how shit my Japanese was… so now I guess I can kind of speak fluently? But not really.” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke quickly muttered <em>can you understand me </em>in Japanese, and Naruto’s eyes grew wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, dude, you’re Japanese?!”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke raised an eyebrow and lifted a hand to point at his face. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto rolled his eyes. “Sasuke I wasn’t going to assume just cause you look East Asian.” </p><p> </p><p>“My name is Sasuke Uchiha,” Sasuke said while he unzipped his gig bag and took out his black fender, lifting the strap over his head to let it sit comfortably in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay wait I didn’t think about that...” Naruto said dumbly.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke hummed. “You’re an idiot.” he looked around at the rest of the posters. “You certainly had a thing for punk didn’t you…” </p><p> </p><p>Naruto scoffed as he went to sit behind his drum kit which was set up in the corner. “Didn’t we all? I refuse to believe you didn’t also have either a <em>Panic</em>, <em>Fall out Boy</em>, or <em>My Chemical Romance</em> phase.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think my fourteen-year-old self may have had an obsession with all three…” he lifted his portable amp. “Anywhere I can plug this?” </p><p> </p><p>Naruto pointed to the outlet above his bedside table, and Sasuke plugged the socket in while he placed the amp on top of it. Uncoiling his lead and inserting one of the ends into his guitar and the other into his amp, he tested the tuning and the knobs on his guitar.</p><p> </p><p>“So…” said Naruto, taking out his drumsticks, his foot already hitting an uneven rhythm with the bass drum pedal. “What are we going to play first?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke sat on Naruto’s bed without his permission. “Favourite <em>PATD</em> album?” </p><p> </p><p>Naruto smiled. “Argh that’s hard... but probably <em>Too weird to live, too rare to die</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm okay…” A smirk bloomed on Sasuke’s face as he remembered a composition he learned a while back, testing the scale for its key along the neck of his guitar. “Do you remember most of the songs?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto adjusted excitedly in his seat. “Is this a challenge?” He shot a grin at Sasuke, kneeling forward as he put in his earplugs. “Okay… I can probably guarantee you I know how to play along to all the songs in that album. Don’t underestimate the obsession I had in Year 10.” He pointed at the three <em>Panic</em> posters he had around the room.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke put in his own earplugs. “Well let’s see Naruto,” he took out a loop pedal and set it on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto let out a whistle. “You sure do have a lot of equipment…” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke glared at him. “I don’t jam with people, so of course I have a loop pedal.” </p><p> </p><p>Naruto pointed at the portable amp. “Then why do you have that?” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke mumbled under his breath, looking at his little black amp.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke sighed as he looked up into Naruto’s eyes. “I thought it looked cool in the shop…”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto laughed, and Sasuke adjusted his guitar strap before gripping his pick between his thumb and index finger, pointing it at Naruto. “Shut up idiot,” he said before playing the distinct melody.</p><p> </p><p><b>Naruto</b>:</p><p>He recognised it immediately. <em> Nicotine. </em> A large smile grew on his face as a little wave of nostalgia hit him. Sasuke picked away at a melody that was meant for the piano in the original. On the guitar, it sounded almost as elegant, until Sasuke stepped on the loop pedal and immediately started to play heavy guitar chords over it. Naruto let him play the first two bars alone before joining in with a hard crash of a cymbal. </p><p> </p><p>They played through the song, Sasuke stepping on the loop pedal to make it sound as if there was backing as he plucked away at the melody, adding intricacies here and there to add diversity, fingers climbing the neck of his guitar. </p><p> </p><p>As they slide into the chorus, Naruto could hear the lyrics in his head. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yeah you’re worse than Nicotine </em>
</p><p><em> Nicotine </em> </p><p> </p><p>He looked up to see Sasuke concentrating hard on his hands, head tilted down and his hair falling in his face. There was a deep intensity in his eyes that made Naruto almost shiver, and he nearly missed a beat. Sasuke noticed and smirked up at Naruto, his intense gaze on him now. Naruto stared into the dark eyes as the raven continued to effortlessly play the melody of the song. Naruto didn’t know a lot about guitar, but it seemed that Sasuke was somehow playing the melody as well as the chords at the same time. Naruto was shocked by the <em> skill </em> of the guy in front of him, letting out a short laugh as a new fire burned in him, a need to meet Sasuke’s level. Naruto had always been overly competitive, and something about Sasuke’s gaze made him even more so.</p><p> </p><p>Where the bridge would have been, Sasuke glanced up at Naruto with a smirk before going in for a full-out solo, loosely basing it off of the melody of the bridge, coming back to the base notes, but most of the time filling it with his own licks.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto could feel his blood pounding in his chest as he kept up with Sasuke, keeping the steady tempo as he played his own licks overtop, meeting up with Sasuke’s energy. He was smiling like a dork as the intensity reached a new height, he abruptly stopped, letting Sasuke finish the song with the simple melody. </p><p> </p><p>He leaped up out of his chair and ripping out his earplugs. “DUDE THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!” He jumped over to Sasuke and gripped his shoulders. “YOU’RE SO GOOD WHAT THE FUCK.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke tried to hide a satisfied smile, but failed miserably. “You’re not half bad.” </p><p> </p><p>Naruto beamed as he laid down on the bed next to Sasuke. “Sasuke that made my heart rate spike, I need a breather.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully you can't tell that I don't play the drums? And that I haven't played with other people in a HOT minute? Anyways!!!  comments and music recs are always appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A few points for trying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter title from Kyoto by Phoebe Bridgers</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry this update took so long biuwffuensa I've been distracted by the other story which I am writing (hint hint). Anyways,, I hope you enjoy this! Things are finally starting to happen?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Sasuke</b>:</p><p><em> Coming here was a bad idea, </em> thought Sasuke to himself as his gaze lingered on Naruto's arms, which Sasuke now noticed were… toned… to say the least. Naruto’s hands loosely gripped the bottom of the drum sticks as he played. Sasuke was only half paying attention to his guitar, this song more relaxed than the rest they had played. He stared at Naruto as the blonde had his eyes closed, a drop of sweat falling down the side of his face.</p><p> </p><p>And something scary hit Sasuke… he was having <em>fun</em>. He finished the bar of strumming before stepping on the loop pedal and closed his eyes for a quick solo. He could feel the calluses on his fingers slide across the string, satisfyingly hitting the right notes at the right time as he followed Naruto’s steady beat. He smiled when he heard himself complete a cool sounding riff, and remembered the pattern to repeat it later on again. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke opened his eyes to find Naruto staring right at him, eyes blown wide, and for once, Sasuke relished at the attention. As the song finished, he repeated the riff one last time, the last note sounding under a bend. He palm-muted his guitar before setting it down. “Water?” </p><p> </p><p>Naruto jumped out of his seat and opened the door for Sasuke, leading him into the living room/kitchen/dining room area. “The cups are up in that cupboard over there.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke reached out and grabbed a cup and filled it at the sink. “When did you learn to play the drums?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto leaned back against the kitchen counter. “In year 9, I turned fourteen, and Jiraiya had bought me the kit for my birthday. He said I had way too much energy and I should let it out somehow.” Naruto smiled a little to himself. “Anyways, learned on my own for the most part. You?” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke took a sip of water. “Parents were always big on having their kids play some kind of instrument, it had apparently been a big Uchiha tradition.” He put the cup down on the counter, “Itachi plays piano and I played the violin for a few years. Itachi still plays, but I haven’t picked up a violin since...” He looked up at Naruto, who nodded for him to continue. He obliged, “Their passing. I stopped music altogether for a while, but after a few months, I wanted that thrill back again. The violin just felt too elegant, too… Uchiha… if that makes sense. I wasn’t like that anymore, I needed something rougher, so I picked up the electric guitar…” This was the point Sasuke realised he was talking a lot. “And the rest is history.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” whispered Naruto from the other side of the kitchen. “I don’t really know what to say.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke shook his head, regretting having revealed so much and the awkward air it had created. “You don’t have to say anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“No no I’m glad you told me." He gave Sasuke a large grin. “It’s way more interesting than my story.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your story is plenty interesting,” Sasuke said, smiling as he took the last sip of his water. He went to go wash his cup when he felt a hand on his forearm. </p><p> </p><p>“Dude, you’re not actually going to wash the cup, are you? What kind of host do you think I am?” Naruto pointed to the countertop. “Just put it there.” He said before wandering back towards his room.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke hesitated but placed the cup on the countertop. He went to go follow Naruto back to his room. “I never really got to thank you in person for the tickets.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto opened the door for him, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Oh, no problems!”</p><p> </p><p>“I should really pay you back for them," he said while he entered the room and sat on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” squeaked Naruto, standing in front of Sasuke with his hands out. “No you don’t need to pay me back, I’m the one forcing you to come with me to a concert.”</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto, you’re hardly forcing me.” He smirked at the blond, “They are one of my favourite bands, you are <em> definitely not </em> forcing me to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto let out a breathy laugh. “Well, that’s good then. I didn’t really want to have to invite Gaara to come with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gaara?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto leaned back against the wall awkwardly. “Yeah, he’s a friend from my old school. An absolute downer who can’t stand loud booming music. How am I supposed to scream the lyrics with him by my side complaining every minute.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re planning on screaming out the lyrics?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked a bit surprised. “Uh duh? It’s <em> Lord Huron </em>!! The lyrics are one of the best parts of their songs??” said Naruto, sliding off the wall to sit right next to him on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke had a flash of panic spike through him, and then Naruto reached out to slide his fingers on the strings of his guitar which had been lying on the bed. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked at him confused. “Uh… I’m touching your guitar?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re touching my guitar.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m touching your guitar,” he repeated, lightly brushing the strings again. Hardly any sound came off of it since the amp was off. </p><p> </p><p>“The amp is off,” Sasuke said quickly before looking up at Naruto, he paused before saying, “No one has ever touched my guitar.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto immediately pulled his hand away. “Oh sorry! You’re one of those guys!”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. “One of those guys?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto lifted his knees and sat crossed-legged on the bed. “You know, super protective about their instruments? I literally have to hit and wack mine so I don’t feel that way about my drum kit.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke reached out and grabbed his guitar, and practically shoved it onto Naruto. “I’m not one of those guys.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto stared down at the electric guitar in his lap. “Uh… Sasuke, you know that I don’t know how to play.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke reached out over the side of the bed to turn on the amp, brushing his arm against Naruto’s side in the process, he smirked up at the blond. “Want me to teach you the basics?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto’s eyes immediately lit up. “Oh hell yeah!” He adjusted the guitar in his lap but held his hands up with a confused look on his face. “Okay where do I put my hands?”</p><p> </p><p>“Place your left hand on the neck.” He pointed to the first frets of the guitar. “I’m going to teach you the basic major chords first.” He pointed to each string. “The strings are numbered from bottom to top.” He plucked the string furthest from Naruto. “This is the first string.” then the one closest to him. "This is the sixth string, got it?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto nodded. “First string to sixth string, okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now these are called frets, this is the fretboard." He indicated to all the frets, and then pointed to the first one and then went along the fretboard. “This is the first fret, second, third, fourth, and it continues.” He looked up into blue eyes. “Makes sense?” Sasuke now noticed that his face was a little too close to Naruto’s, the guy must have inched closer while he was explaining. “Now lift your hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto lifted his left hand.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke lifted his own hand. “Index finger is the first finger, the pinky finger is the fourth finger.” He pointed to his middle and then ring finger. “Third and then fourth. We don’t count the thumb.” Sasuke smirked up at Naruto’s slightly confused face. “Okay, we can start learning some chords now.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked slightly panicked at Sasuke, but said, “Oh um yeah totally ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to tell you which finger, which fret, and on which string to press okay?” He leaned back slightly, resting the palms of his hands behind his back. “Let’s start with the D chord. Put your first finger on the third string of the second fret.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto laughed nervously as he wrapped his head around the instructions, and then placed his finger on the wrong string.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Naruto, that’s the fifth string, the second string.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto nodded quickly and then moved his finger to yet again the wrong string. </p><p> </p><p>“No, Naruto-” Sasuke let out a sigh,.“Just give me your hand.” Sasuke reached out for Naruto’s hand, grabbing each individual finger and placing them in their correct place on the fretboard. “There, now strum.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked quite nervous, with a faint blush on his cheeks. Sasuke didn’t understand why Naruto was so flustered from learning the guitar. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto dragged his right thumb over the strings, eyes widening at the sound of the D major. “Woah I did it!” He messily strummed at the strings, laughing at himself. </p><p> </p><p>“What a feat,” said Sasuke, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi!” Naruto pointed at him accusingly, “You try something for the first time! Let’s put you on the drums and see how you’d fair!” He then pulled his fingers off the strings, shaking his hand, “Ouch this hurts Sasuke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah of course it hurts, you’re pressing your soft, guitar-virgin fingers on steel strings.” He leaned back against the bed. “And I’d probably do a lot better at drums than you are doing at guitar.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto slid the guitar off his lap. “Oh well let’s see about that!” he said before jumping up from the bed and grabbing his drum sticks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Naruto:</b>
</p><p><em> Bad idea Uzumaki, bad idea</em>, thought Naruto as he considered his current predicament. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke was horrendous at drums, but he wasn’t admitting it. He immediately understood the different names of all the parts, but when it came to executing a beat Naruto tried to explain to him, it was horrible. If Naruto was being honest with himself, seeing Sasuke scrunch his nose in frustration as he held his drumstick awkwardly was kind of... cute.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto laughed as Sasuke sent him a glare. “Here, here, I have to intervene,” he had said. </p><p> </p><p>And now, here he was, arms wrapped around Sasuke’s as he guided him through the basics. At first, he hadn’t realised what he was doing, concentrating on correcting Sasuke’s timing. But then he had felt Sasuke tense up underneath him, and registered that, this close, he could smell the raven’s dark cologne. His hands were wrapped around Sasuke’s, and he suddenly panicked at the thought that they might be really sweaty. Did he smell? Was his breath on Sasuke’s neck annoying? Was having his chest pressed against Sasuke’s back weird?</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto?” </p><p> </p><p>Naruto tried to casually let go as if he hadn’t been basically wrapped around the guy a second ago. He walked to the front of the drum kit to indicate to the cymbal. “Okay, and then on the fourth beat, hit this.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s face was completely serious, revealing nothing, though Naruto could sense his discomfort. However, he could see a faint blush on the tip of his ears. Naruto cursed at himself, <em> great way to make the straight guy uncomfortable, fucking fantastic</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke finished the sequence, and Naruto looked up surprised. “Hey! That was pretty good!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” said Sasuke standing up, he gently handed Naruto the drum sticks. “It’s getting late, I should probably head back home now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Yeah, sure!” Naruto placed the drumsticks on top of his desk and watched awkwardly as Sasuke packed up. </p><p> </p><p>He stood there in silence for some time, before they both walked out and Naruto was opening the front door for him. “Well I had fun!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thank you for inviting me,” Sasuke said as he adjusted the strap of his bag.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto laughed nervously. “No problem, I’d be glad to have you over anytime.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke nodded before walking out. “See you on Monday.”</p><p> </p><p>“See you Monday!” said Naruto cheerfully as he closed the door, waving at Sasuke’s fleeting form. </p><p> </p><p>The raven didn’t look back at him, and Naruto slowly shut the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Well fuck,” whispered Naruto into the empty room. </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>The bus pulled up as Naruto walked up the sidewalk, the morning sun rising in the east. He bounced nervously on his feet as he slowed in front of the doors, stealing himself as he entered. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke had basically sprinted out of his apartment on Saturday and had been sparse over text, so Naruto wasn’t exactly ecstatic to see his new friend again. He chewed at his lip as he thought over the events of last Saturday. He probably made the guy uncomfortable, Sasuke wasn’t exactly the warmest person he’s met, so perhaps he doesn’t like physical contact. Naruto filled that knowledge away for later use as he stepped onto the bus. He walked lightly through the aisle of the bus and stood awkwardly above Sasuke. </p><p> </p><p>Who wasn’t looking at him. Great. </p><p> </p><p>He sat wordlessly in the seat next to him, pulling out his book as he slowly accepted that Sasuke was probably going to ignore him for the entirety of the bus ride. Fantastic. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you reading?”</p><p> </p><p><b>Sasuke</b>:</p><p>It was starting to get painful. The blond wasn’t normally this awkward, this new look didn’t suit him at all. Naruto had sat beside him without saying a word, shifting to the furthest possible position on his seat. Normally during the rides, their knees would bounce against each other, making Sasuke’s heart rate quicken (not something he was proud of). But now, Naruto leaned his legs to the right towards the aisle. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you reading?” he heard himself say, wincing at the abruptness of the question. He slid his headphones down.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” started Naruto intelligently, he held up the book. “Virginia Woolf, because Kakashi loves us dearly and wishes for us to suffer.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke frowned. “Virginia Woolf is a really talented writer.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto groaned. “Of course you like Virginia Woolf, I should have known. And I never said she wasn’t talented! Her writing is very nice, but if I hear about this goddamn mysterious lighthouse one more time I’m going to rip my hair out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto, the book is called ‘To the Lighthouse’... you’re going to hear a lot about the lighthouse.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto gave him a blank stare. “Anyone ever tell you how smart you are?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke smirked. “Plenty of times.”</p><p> </p><p>“They're wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling despite himself, Sasuke was glad that they were back to the usual banter. He knew it was probably his fault that things had gone awkward over the weekend - since he had basically stormed out after the guy had wrapped his arms around him. When he had gotten back home last night and reflected, he was honestly quite embarrassed at his own actions. But he didn’t really want to lose this friendship he and Naruto had. Was it even a friendship? What was it that made people friends? Anyways, it was nice having someone to talk to about music. He… tolerated Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo, but Sasuke was the quiet one in the group. And generally, Sasuke Uchiha didn’t <em>do </em>friendships. People normally shied away after realising that he was an asshole, but for some reason, this dumb blond didn’t quite get that memo.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, I heard your class was doing <em>Wuthering Heights</em>. How is that even fair?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kakashi clearly loves us more.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto scoffed. “You? Over this face.” He pointed at himself. “not a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>The grin that was aimed towards Sasuke was absolutely blinding, and he couldn’t help but feel the edges of a smile on his face sneak upwards.</p><p> </p><p><b>Naruto</b>: </p><p>Naruto walked out of Biology, and he swore he could feel his head throbbing from information overload. He strolled mindlessly to the cafeteria, where he loaded his tray with two sandwiches and an ice lemon tea. Spotting Kiba and Sakura at their usual spot by the bay window, he wandered over to sit with his friend.</p><p> </p><p>He placed his tray on the table. “Hey guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Naruto, how was your weekend?” asked Sakura, who was chewing at a slice of pizza.</p><p> </p><p>“Good good. Did homework, finally caught up on sleep, read a bit, jammed with Sasuke.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiba raised an eyebrow. “Sasuke?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto glanced at Kiba. “Oh um yeah. We sit next to each other on the bus? He came over to mine on Saturday.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiba gasped dramatically. “You invited <em> Uchiha </em>to jam but not <em>me</em>! Dude I thought we were friends!” He slumped back in his seat, “I feel betrayed, I’ve never liked that guy anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto laughed a little nervously. “Why?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well because he broke Sakura’s heart of course!”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura groaned. “That was in the second grade, and it’s hardly his fault.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiba lifted a finger to her. “Oh, it is certainly his fault! Remember when you confessed to him in front of the whole playground and all he said was ‘you are annoying and I don’t like you’? That was cruel.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura turned to him. “Firstly, that must have been more embarrassing for him than it was for me. Secondly, it’s not his fault because he could have never liked me anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked at her confused. “I’m confused, why?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura rolled her eyes. “You idiots. He’s gay, obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>Both Kiba and Naruto jumped in their seats and turned to her. “What?!”</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Sasuke entered the cafeteria. He walked with purpose, legs taking long strides across the floor as he quickly swiped his card, grabbing a sandwich and promptly walking out the other exit. After a few seconds, a girl came rushing in, looking around frantically as she balanced a box of chocolates in her hands. When she saw that the person she was looking for wasn’t there, she slumped against the doorway. Head bowed, she walked out.</p><p> </p><p>The group all turned to look at each other, Sakura with her eyebrows quirked up and a knowing smile. She opened her mouth to say something but Naruto cut her off. “That doesn’t necessarily mean he’s gay, that girl could just not be his type.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well a few years ago Ino liked him, and he didn’t do anything about it and told her she was annoying too. All of the guys were head over heels for her…” She stopped when she saw Naruto’s smirk. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto wiggled his eyebrows. “Are you sure you’re not just projecting?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura punched him in the arm. “Shut up! No!”</p><p> </p><p>Kiba nodded. “But it’s true, almost all the guys either liked Sakura or Ino when we were in elementary. That’s partly why we all hated Sasuke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Partly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he’s also a jackass.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto laughed and turned to him. “Not really! He’s cold and stand-offish, but he isn’t a jackass. He’s actually pretty nice when you get to know him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure the guy hates me, he once told me I smelled like dog in gym class.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura smiled. “You kind of do smell like dog.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Kiba slumped in his seat, grumbling. “Akamaru sheds a lot and likes cuddles”</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura!” Ino jumped into the seat next to Naruto, slamming her lunch tray onto the table. “We need to get ready for our next set!” She looked around at the group. “Wait what were you guys talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura’s hypothesis on Sasuke Uchiha being gay,” said Kiba and at the same time Naruto said, "Kiba smelling like a dog."</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” she glanced at Sakura with an eyebrow raised. “I mean he is gay, he told me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” exclaimed Naruto. “Who? When? Where? What? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I asked him out, and he said no.” She picked at her salad with a fork. “Then I asked him why, and he said that he was gay. End of story.” she quickly turned and looked at Sakura, “Anyways! Our set?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you guys have another gig?” asked Kiba.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep!”</p><p> </p><p>Kiba coughed and wiggled his eyebrows. “Ladies, you wouldn’t by any chance happen to need some bass to support and balance out your performance?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto laughed, wrapping his arm around Kiba and following his game. “In addition, would you like some smooth beats to guide you through the music?”</p><p> </p><p>Ino and Sakura looked at each other amused, and to Naruto’s shock, they actually nodded. “Sure,” said Ino, "we were actually planning on asking whether you'd like to join."</p><p> </p><p>Kiba gaped at them. “Wait seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, yeah, why not?” shrugged Sakura.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto let out an exasperated laugh. “Wait, what just happened.” he looked at Kiba.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude!” Kiba started to laugh too, “What did we just do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did we just form a band?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… I guess we did?” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will be updating this story quite slowly because I don't exactly know where it's going? And also because I'm really enjoying writing the other one which has a lot more plot, but if any of you have any suggestions/ advice pleaaaseee leave them in the comments :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Some things just make sense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter title from Still Into You by Paramore</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was honestly so fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it! </p><p>PS: I'm a sucker for punk rock, sue me, I guess I'm emo or whatever. </p><p>PPS: Ino is very much me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Naruto</b>:</p><p>The air smelled faintly of rubber tires as Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and Kiba walked into the garage. </p><p> </p><p>“Kiba, no offense, but maybe you could have done this before we got here?” asked Ino as she maneuvered her way around the two massive trucks stuffed into the small garage. </p><p> </p><p>“Nope!” answered Kiba, “If <em> you </em> are going to come to <em> my </em> house to practice, <em> you </em> have to help me dig out Hana’s old drum kit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kiba, I had to carry my dad’s amp <em> and </em> guitar to your house, how do I deserve this?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fine</em>, you can carry the drumsticks as Sakura, Naruto, and I do the dirty work.”</p><p> </p><p>Ino smiled triumphantly as Kiba started to pull huge cardboard boxes out of the top shelf of the storage closet located at the back of the garage. </p><p> </p><p>“Kiba, this treatment of musical instruments is disrespectful,” said Ino.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi it’s not my fault Hana dumped everything in here when she moved out, the drum kit was just collateral damage,” Kiba asserted as he fished out the drumsticks from one of the boxes, “For you m’lady.”</p><p> </p><p>Ino grabbed the drum sticks and pointed them in the direction of the door, “Onwards!” she declared while jumping around the trucks again, leaving Kiba, Sakura, and Naruto to carry the three heavy boxes.</p><p> </p><p>The group shuffled into Kiba’s house, walking through the living room to the hallway, where Kiba used his elbow to open the door to his room. They all dumped the boxes on his carpet and Naruto immediately started to set up the kit. </p><p> </p><p>“This might take a hot minute,” said Naruto as he placed the seat on the carpet. He coughed slightly at the amount of dust that flew in the air, then continued to pull out each drum. </p><p> </p><p>“Kiba… this is a pretty big room just for yourself,” remarked Sakura from where she was perched on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well, I used to share it with Hana. When she left for university we took out her bed and then I suddenly had all this space,” said Kiba from where he was adjusting the strap of his bass guitar in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto spent the next ten minutes setting up Hana’s old kit, adjusting the positioning and angles as the rest of the group chatted about which song they should play. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay I’ve never done anything like this before, but just to test the waters, should we just find a song all of us know?” said Sakura.</p><p> </p><p>“Good idea,” Ino smirked at the group, “2000s rock or punk anyone?”</p><p> </p><p>Kiba smiled at her, “Sure, any song in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura groaned, “If any of you say Linkin Park or Green day, I will be walking out.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about…” said Kiba with an evil smile, he laughed as he started to play an all too familiar riff. </p><p> </p><p>“Kiba, stop right now! <em>Seven Nation Army</em> is cursed for me!” Naruto exclaimed as he sat on his seat. “That song awakens memories <em> I do not </em> want to be awakened right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiba laughed and stopped playing, “Okay, what then?”</p><p> </p><p>Ino scratched her chin, “<em>Bon Jovi</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura’s eyebrows furrowed, “I only know that one <em>Bon Jovi</em> song… <em>It’s my life</em>? Oh, wait and <em>Living On a Prayer</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have my keyboard, so <em>It’s my life</em> then?” said Ino as she pulled out her phone to search for the chords. </p><p> </p><p>Kiba dragged his laptop from his desk and placed it on the bed, opening it and typing quickly, “I don’t know the bass line, wait give me a sec.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto pulled out his phone and started playing the song, bringing the speaker close to his ear to hear the drums. </p><p> </p><p>Sakura, feeling she should be doing something, searched up the lyrics just in case. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready!” announced Ino as she propped her phone up on a lamp.</p><p> </p><p>Kiba laughed nervously, “Um… I’ve never done this before… this should be interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto seemed to be the only one who was relaxed in the group, “I’ll count us in!” he started to hit his drumsticks together, but Kiba and Ino didn’t join after four counts. “Uh, guys?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Sorry, I wasn’t ready!” exclaimed Ino as she shook her hands, she took a steadying breath and said, “Okay, I’m actually ready now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m kind of wishing we hadn’t chosen the song <em> five minutes </em> before we actually started playing,” said Kiba nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys, don’t worry okay? Firstly, it’s just us and we aren’t going to judge your playing. Secondly, we are simply testing the waters,” Sakura reassured them.</p><p> </p><p>Ino let out a determined breath, “Yep, okay, we can do this! Kiba?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep!” he squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay guys, I’m going to start counting now.”</p><p> </p><p><b>Sasuke</b>:</p><p>“You’re going to be alright on your own for the next month?” asked Itachi before he started to reverse park. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” was all Sasuke said as he got out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>Itachi hummed, and they both walked around the car to the booth, where they started unloading the grocery bags. </p><p> </p><p>Today was Sasuke’s last day with his brother before Itachi flew back to Japan, and he couldn’t help but feel a little moody about it. When Itachi had told him he would be in Japan for another month-long trip, Sasuke had nodded and accepted his fate. He knew he would enjoy the quiet without Itachi’s annoying remarks for the first few days, but after a while, it just became… lonely.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he should really put more effort into going to the movie nights Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin invited him to. Jugo practically begged him each time, saying that he needed a companion while Suigetsu and Karin got <em>a little too comfortable </em>on the couch. But each time Sasuke had just rolled his eyes and said he didn’t have the time. </p><p> </p><p>Itachi and he took the elevator up to their apartment, dumping the bags on the kitchen counter. They arranged their groceries in silence, moving around each other seamlessly. </p><p> </p><p>He heard Itachi sigh loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke,” said Itachi as he placed the oranges in the fridge, “You know you can invite people over right?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke frowned at his brother, “And?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have never once mentioned any of your friends.”</p><p> </p><p>He raised an eyebrow, “...And?”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi raised his arm to indicate to their large TV, “Have you ever even used that?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, why would I?”</p><p> </p><p>His brother sighed again and shook his head, “You’re socially inept Sasuke. Socially. Inept.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do. When was the last time you had someone over?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just like being alone, Itachi,” Sasuke scowled. </p><p> </p><p>Itachi sighed again, “Oh little brother,” he said as he poked Sasuke’s forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke slapped his hand away, “You don’t get to treat me like a child, Itachi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then stop acting like one,” Itachi turned to walk down the halfway, “invite a friend over, okay? For me?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke groaned loudly, already making his way back to his office, “Fine if it will get you off my back.”</p><p> </p><p>He slammed the door loudly, making sure to blast his music at full volume.</p><p> </p><p><b>Naruto</b>:</p><p>It was kind of a mess. Partly because Kiba and Ino were crouched down at their devices trying to read the tabs, and partly because Naruto was way overconfident. <em> Sure</em>, he had listened to the song before, but it had been a few months, and listening to it <em> once </em> before he <em> played </em> it wasn’t exactly a great idea. </p><p> </p><p>When they were halfway through, Sakura put up a hand with a pained expression, “Stop. Everyone, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was,” Kiba chuckled a little nervously, “horrible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, Sakura?” Naruto questioned as he rested his drumsticks on the snare drum, “When is the gig again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Friday two weeks from now,” she answered.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto laughed nervously, “Oh no.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiba laughed too, “Yeah… this was maybe a bad idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too late!” Ino exclaimed, “You guys agreed and you can’t back out now.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura nodded, “It’s only a fifteen-minute set, and I’ve already told the restaurant owner you would be joining us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t the owners your parents-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it Inuzuka.”</p><p> </p><p>Ino leaned back against the desk, “Okay since we only have two weeks, let’s just pick three songs and perfect them.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto clapped his hands together, “Let’s get to work then! Any suggestions?”</p><p> </p><p><b>Sasuke</b>:</p><p>Sasuke glanced between different cartons of milk and scowled at the frozen aisle when he realised they were out of his usual brand. He balanced his shopping basket against his forearms as he gently placed a carton of milk (his second choice brand) into it, and turned to walk to the fruits and vegetables section. </p><p> </p><p>He was walking through the aisles when he noticed a familiar head of blond hair in the snacks section. He slowly walked backward to double-check he was not seeing things and was reaffirmed when he saw a pensive-looking Naruto crouched to stare at the snacks on the bottom shelf. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke smirked, “You normally take this long to decide what snacks you’re going to get?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto jerked backward as Sasuke’s voice surprised him out of his reverie, and he lost his balance, arms flailing upwards as he fell right on his ass. He stared up at Sasuke, “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, “grocery shopping?”</p><p> </p><p>“But, you’re like, sixteen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seventeen, and aren’t <em> you </em> sixteen?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto got to his feet and laughed a little warily, “Oh yeah, but Jiraiya is absolutely useless when it comes to this stuff. He would probably come back home with a six-pack of beer and call it a night.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke smirked, “And you’re much better?” he said, eyeing Naruto’s shopping basket (which was mostly filled with instant ramen).</p><p> </p><p>Naruto scoffed in protest, “Ramen is much more nutritious than beer, I’ll have you know!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not by a large margin.”</p><p> </p><p>The blond rolled his eyes, “Well sorry mom,” he looked back at Sasuke trying to put on a pout, but he couldn’t quite hide the little smile forming on his face. He sighed and stood up, “Well Uchiha, make yourself useful and help me pick a snack.”</p><p> </p><p>“Demanding,” Sasuke said as he stepped forward and grabbed a bag of rice crackers, dumping it into Naruto’s basket without hesitation. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re joking,” Naruto held up the rice crackers, “You expect me to snack on air?”</p><p> </p><p>“They are very nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“My ass, they are disgusting, I haven’t had these since the second grade,” Naruto shook his head in exasperation, “Sand, Sasuke, tastes like sand.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, poking the crackers, “But these are cheese flavoured.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto laughed and gave him a large smile (which Sasuke wished he would stop doing). “Whatever you say, mister.”</p><p> </p><p>They stood there a little awkwardly for a while, and Sasuke turned, “See you tomorrow-”</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke wait!” he felt a hand grab his wrist, and he turned to face Naruto. The blond scratched the back of his neck nervously, “Kiba, Ino, Sakura, and I are performing at Konoha on Friday...” he trailed off and seemed to be glancing around in search of words.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke looked at him amused, “Is this you inviting me to your gig?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto laughed nervously, “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke looked up in a thoughtful expression, “Hm, I’ll stop by if I have time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” exclaimed Naruto, “Yeah, of course! Only if you have time…”</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot,” Sasuke rolled his eyes, but he could still feel a little smile on his face, “I’ll be there.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto gave him one of those blinding smiles, “I’ll see you then!” he said before turning away and waving goodbye. </p><p> </p><p>Once Sasuke saw Naruto turn the corner, he let out a little sigh. Generally, he hated bumping into any of his classmates outside of school, but there was something a little different about Naruto. Sasuke turned and headed towards the cash register, thinking back to the promise he made to Itachi. <em> Maybe I should invite Naruto over</em>, he thought. As soon as he realised what he was thinking, he mentally slapped himself. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t invite <em> Naruto </em>over. Firstly, he didn’t have a drum kit, and Naruto only seemed to want to hangout to jam. Secondly, Sasuke didn’t like whatever this <em>feeling </em>that he got whenever he was around him. It was a sort of constricting of his breath, suddenly sweaty palms, an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke tried to push away the thought that he felt <em>anything </em>when the idiot was around him. </p><p> </p><p>He practically stomped out of the grocery store. </p><p>… </p><p>Though, his feelings wouldn’t stop him from going to the gig. He had, however, convinced Jugo to come with him (moral support). Who, in turn (like the traitor he was), invited Suigetsu and Karin. </p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke, I can’t believe you’ve invited us to have dinner at a fancy restaurant,” laughed Suigetsu as he wrapped his arm around Sasuke’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke shoved him off as he took a seat, “Jugo invited you, please refrain from any PDA before I vomit on your only nice shirt.”</p><p> </p><p>“He has more than one nice shirt,” argued Karin as she sat next to her boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>“Debatable,” said Jugo under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi! I heard that!” half-shouted Suigetsu.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke rubbed his face, “I can’t bring you anywhere, what happened to ‘I’ll try to be civilised’”</p><p> </p><p>“I just <em> love </em> embarrassing you Sasuke,” said Suigetsu as he stroked Sasuke’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>Again, Sasuke was ready to injure the guy, but Suigetsu pulled his arm away and howled at Sasuke’s scandalised expression. He wiped at a fake tear as the waiter came to take their orders. </p><p> </p><p>As they waited for their food, Sasuke heard shuffling and the static sound of a lead being plugged into an amp. He winced slightly and looked over to see Kiba giving Ino side-eye on the stage. He faintly heard Ino say, “Sorry! I don’t normally play electric guitar!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re normally on keyboard Ino, I was just silently judging,” answered Kiba.</p><p> </p><p>Faintly he heard Ino scoff, and Sasuke smirked at the pair. </p><p> </p><p>He felt a cold finger poke into his cheek, “Sasuke… are you smiling?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke scowled, “Your finger is cold Suigetsu.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is Sasuke saying he wouldn’t mind if we hold hands,” Karin lifted her hand for Suigetsu to hold.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hell yeah,” he exclaimed, “absolute win. Thank you father for letting me hold my girlfriend’s hand under the dinner table.”</p><p> </p><p>They all chuckled lightly, except for Sasuke, who was rubbing his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi! Welcome everyone!” greeted a loud voice from the stage, “We are so happy to have you here, my friends and I will be performing a few songs. Hope you enjoy!”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke hadn’t noticed the end of their setup, but he eyed an energetic Naruto, who was practically jumping in his seat. He saw Ino and Kiba glance at each other nervously, though there were still excited smiles on their faces. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto started to count them off and they immediately started with a large crash of a cymbal. Sakura immediately started to sing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Can’t count the years on one hand that we’ve been together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I need the other one to hold you, make you feel, make you feel better. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Despite himself, Sasuke could feel a small grin grow on his face at their song choice. </p><p> </p><p>“Woah! Wait, that's Sakura!” whispered Suigetsu loudly as he leaned across the table.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke scowled at him, “Be quiet, they are performing.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke had to admit that the performance was very well done. Though Ino wasn’t an electric guitar player, she was still surprisingly steady and didn’t fumble. She was smiling brightly under her bangs at Kiba, who was smiling right back. They glanced back to their instruments to focus on their fingering as they entered the chorus. Sakura sang out the high notes effortlessly as the drums hit fast consecutive beats. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who looked absolutely ecstatic. He knew that the blond had always wanted to play in a band and that this was probably a dream come true for him. But watching him right now, Sasuke was taken aback by how <em>happy </em> Naruto looked. He stared wide-eyed at the drummer as he grinned at Kiba who stared back at him with an almost equally bright smile. </p><p> </p><p>By the way Sakura had just executed that run, Sasuke was almost sure that she had chosen the song. Her voice fit <em> Still into you </em> surprisingly well, her tone a lot harder now that she had a band to back her up. </p><p> </p><p>They moved through the next three songs with the same ease, the energy never dissipating as they played. He glanced from each musician and was hit by his sudden sense of <em>longing</em>. He had never had the urge to play with others before, but as he watched their performance, his fingers itched to reach for a guitar. <em> A guitar solo would have elevated the performance right there </em> , he thought to himself as Sakura sang runs to fill the empty space in the song. This feeling wasn’t going to help him at all though, he probably would never get to play in a band, let alone with <em> them </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke was staring at them very intently, not noticing his three other friends were eyeing him curiously.</p><p> </p><p>When the band finished their small set, the whole restaurant was clapping and cheering. Sasuke clapped slowly as Karin and Suigetsu stood up to cheer loudly. Naruto turned his head at one of Karin’s deafening <em> whoops </em> , and locked eyes with Sasuke. The blond was panting slightly and he gently pushed back his hair to give Sasuke a wide grin. Sasuke <em>definitely didn’t </em>feel his breath catch.</p><p> </p><p>Ino and Kiba started to pack up, Sakura helping Ino zip up her guitar bag. Naruto climbed out of his seat and walked around the electric drum kit, and started walking towards their table. </p><p> </p><p>“You came!” he exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke smirked at him, “Why are you so surprised?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto laughed softly as he placed a hand on the table and leaned towards Sasuke, “Probably cause you’re an asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who? Sasuke? No! He’s a delight,” remarked Suigetsu as he reclined in his chair. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke glared at him, but looked back at Naruto, “Don’t pay attention to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Suigetsu ignored Sasuke’s comment, “You were amazing up there by the way! Oh and I’m Suigetsu, this is Karin and Jugo.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto laughed nervously, “Thanks so much! It’s great meeting you all, I’ve got to go help the rest of the band,” he said, turning back towards the stage, “See you guys on Monday!”</p><p> </p><p>As Naruto ran back, Sasuke let out an exhale, “Why Suigetsu, just why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because he was flirting with you, and you are too socially inept to realise.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke chose to ignore the first part of the statement, “Why does everyone keep saying that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope that was alright! Big thank you to LumpyCat for giving me the suggestion to have them be awkward the first time playing together. I think I intimidated myself by trying to make them perfect musicians at first. They aren't, they are teenagers (only Sasuke is annoyingly talented). </p><p>I got into my head thinking I needed to put in all this music theory when that doesn't really matter. I write this for fun, so if Naruto says something a drummer would never say, that shouldn't matter. </p><p>Mini rant over,,, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! </p><p>Fyi, the scene with 'It's my life' is inspired by my real-life experience (I don't recommend playing the song for the first time in a full band).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Trouble by design</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter title from Too late to say goodbye by Cage the Elephant</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woah this was written fast! Hope you guys enjoy it!</p><p>Confession time: I absolutely hate how the first chapter is written, and I will be re-writing it. DONT WORRY - nothing significant will change and it won't affect the rest of the story. I just hate it a lot, and I like the rest of this story - so reading the first chapter hurts my soul.</p><p>Anyways!!! On with the story!!</p><p>Btw - I don't think I ever mentioned it... but the title of this fic is from Numb by Marina and the Diamonds</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Naruto</b>:</p><p>“We need a name,” pointed out Ino as she leaped onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>They were back at Kiba’s house, no longer feeling the pressure of having to perfect <em>three </em>songs in <em>two </em>weeks. As soon as they had finished the performance, Sakura’s mom had congratulated them and offered the band another slot for the following month. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto hadn’t been trying to get his hopes up, in case the whole <em>band </em>thing was a one-time occurrence. But it seemed that the rest of them were willing to stick with it. He had let out a breath of relief when Sakura and Ino had immediately agreed to the gig. </p><p> </p><p>They were now piled into Kiba’s room again, the equipment strewn around as they relaxed on the various surfaces Kiba’s room supplied. </p><p> </p><p>Kiba only complained about the lack of space once (maybe twice).</p><p> </p><p>“Okay… what kind of vibe are we going for?”</p><p> </p><p>Ino scrunched her nose, “You just say <em>vibe</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“What!” Kiba protested, “It’s the only word that fits what I’m trying to convey!”</p><p> </p><p>“Vibe is a perfectly acceptable word. Now. Band name,” cut in Sakura. </p><p> </p><p>Ino tapped her chin, “We probably won’t get any sparks of inspiration while sitting around,” she pulled out her phone, “I’ll make a group chat, whenever you guys have any ideas in the middle of the night or something - text them to the chat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we all agree that we have veto power,” she glanced at Kiba.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Kiba shouted, “Why are you looking at me?”</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, there were a few consecutive buzzing sounds. Naruto pulled out his phone and opened Instagram, finding a new group chat at the top of his direct messages. </p><p> </p><p><em> (3 active) </em> <b>Three idiots and Ino</b></p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: Oi</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: oi</p><p><b>Sakura.H</b>: Naruto… I have to ask… what even is that username</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: it’s a concise description that I believe encompasses my personality well</p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: I had a cool name but Hana bullied me into changing it because I was embarrassing her</p><p><b>InoY</b>: FANGWOLF!!!!!!</p><p><b>Sakura.H</b>: FANGWOLF!!</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: … I can see why Hana was embarrassed</p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: Oi shut up fucking ramenblooded!</p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: and fangwolf.K was cool!</p><p><b>Sakura.H</b>: Yeah Kiba okay</p><p><b>InoY</b>: By the way, I will change the gc name once you idiots come up with a band name :)</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: Ino why</p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: Ino Y</p><p><b>InoY</b>: I hate you Kiba</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! Put away the phones we are in a room together,” said Sakura, “Song suggestions you guys!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait I’ve been really liking this one song,” Naruto announced, “It’s by Cage the Elephant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I agree to it,” said Sakura.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t even said the song title yet,” Naruto lifted an eyebrow as he pulled out his phone and began to play <em> Too Late to Say Goodbye</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Sakura and Ino smiled at the familiar intro, the latter getting up from the bed and slowly dancing around the room while dramatically lip-syncing to the song. Sakura laughed, jumping up from the bed when Ino had extended a hand for her to join. They gestured around the room, theatrically pointing at each other as they mouthed out the lyrics.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I was always playing the part…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> First love, only set by a spark…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kiba and Naruto looked at each other and smiled, shaking their heads in mock embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>They got past the chorus before Naruto spoke up again, “There is backing keyboard… synth… or whatever, so Ino can go back to her comfort zone!” Naruto smiled at the rest of the group.</p><p> </p><p>Kiba reached for the phone and held the speaker up close to his ear, “This sounds good to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Ino hummed, “That’s thoughtful Naruto, but then who will play the guitar?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t play guitar,” Sakura quickly pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto frowned, “That’s a bit of a problem…”</p><p> </p><p>“We would need another guitarist if I’m going to be on the keyboard now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Having another guitarist is probably a good idea… having only one guitar sounded kinda plain last time we played anyways,” Sakura added.</p><p> </p><p>“Another guitarist,” Kiba looked pensive around the room.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto smirked at his friends, “I might have an idea…”</p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p><em> (3 active) </em> <b>Three idiots and Ino</b></p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: Guys!!!!</p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: I have a name!</p><p><b>InoY</b>: No</p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: Ino just hear me out!</p><p><b>Sakura.H</b>: let’s hear it!</p><p><b>InoY</b>: ugh fine</p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: Okay so…. What about</p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: Whirlwind wolf</p><p><b>InoY</b>: Veto</p><p><b>Sakura.H</b>: ...Veto</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: veto</p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: D:</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: sorry dude</p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: D,:</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>It was a dumb idea. Naruto was dumb. And he shouldn’t have made such a bold proclamation, because now he stood outside of the metal doors of the school bus as it relaxed onto his street corner, his only plan in mind being to <em>wing it</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>It will be fine</em>! He thought to himself. If Sasuke said no, it wouldn’t be the end of the world. He would just nod politely and they would continue on with their lives, no harm done! </p><p> </p><p>Naruto breathed out as he stepped onto the bus, feeling nervous before seeing Sasuke every morning was now starting to get tedious. He shuffled down the familiar length of the bus and came to a stop in front of a grumpy looking raven-haired boy. He sat down on the empty seat next to Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning!” he squeaked nervously. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke slowly turned his head, an unimpressed smile on his face, “Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” the raven returned before he went back to stare out the window.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto contemplated dropping the idea and leaving Sasuke to his “I'm not a morning person<em> ” </em> self. </p><p> </p><p>Nine times out of ten, Sasuke wouldn’t say a word to him on the bus rides to school. They sat in comfortable silence, both of them relaxing to their own music and ignoring the rest of the ruckus from the other students. It was kind of serene, he would every so often steal glances at Sasuke, who would be staring out the window at the passing cars. And sometimes, a calm would take over his face, smoothing over the normal usual irritation that settled into his expression in any other circumstance. Sasuke in a thick wool sweater, black headphones atop his head, arm resting against the edge of the window and looking… at peace. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, something crazy would come over Naruto, and he would wish to reach out his hand to wrap around a pale one, to rest his head on Sasuke’s shoulder and listen to the music that was always playing a little too loud. </p><p> </p><p><em>Nope, bad idea</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke only mildly tolerated him at the best of times, and sometimes he hurriedly walked away from Naruto when the blond was being extra annoying. Naruto sighed and resigned himself to find some other guitarist, he didn’t feel like getting rejected from Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>“You were great on Friday.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto whipped his head to the side to face Sasuke, who fully faced him. He could feel a smile grow on his face, “Thank you,” he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“How was finally playing in a band?”</p><p> </p><p>This took Naruto slightly aback. Sasuke was… asking him a question? About how he felt about something…?</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke took his quiet to mean that he didn’t understand the question, and elaborated, “You said that you always wanted to play with other people right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah!” Naruto grinned, “You remember that.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s expression dropped, “I just have a good memory.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto laughed and rolled his eyes, “God forbid Sasuke, don't tell me you actually listen to what I say!”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do,” said Sasuke simply. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked at him with a slightly confused smile. <em> Why was he being so nice? </em></p><p> </p><p>“So? How was it?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto beamed at him, “It was amazing! It’s kind of a surreal feeling, performing after spending so long just jamming on my own. Like, you think you’re good when you’re able to execute everything you want to in the safety of your room… but playing with other people is different. All of them are relying on you to guide them, and you’re relying on them to bring out the performance. There is just something about the rush of adrenaline when you know if you mess up, everyone else is brought down with you. So you are at your best, and so is everyone else, and the music…” he looked over at Sasuke, who was staring at him through intense dark eyes. Naruto let out a shaky laugh, “In conclusion, it’s amazing. And you should definitely try it”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke continued to stare at him, and then he nodded. </p><p> </p><p>The bus came to a stop outside the school, and Naruto sent Sasuke a smile before he climbed out of his seat. Sasuke didn’t seem to want to talk, so they walked side by side until they reached the end of the hallways which split off in two directions. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto walked down the corridor to the left, sending Sasuke a wave, “I’ll see you later!”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke just nodded and walked in the opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p>He was halfway down the corridor, going over their conversation in his head. And he came to a sudden halt when he realised that Sasuke had <em>nodded</em>. His eyebrows furrowed when he thought about what the nod had meant.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke had <em>nodded </em>when he had said “you should try it”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Was that him saying he wouldn’t mind playing with others? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Naruto raked a hand through his hair. That would have been the perfect opportunity to casually suggest that Sasuke should join them, and Naruto had lost it. </p><p> </p><p><em>He was such an idiot </em>…</p><p> </p><p><b>Sasuke</b>:</p><p>The problem was… Naruto was blinding. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke had asked <em>a single </em>question, and it was like the sun had come crashing down into him. </p><p> </p><p>The morning light had shone in through the bus window, illuminating the accents in Naruto’s hair, and the blond glowed. Naruto was already beautiful, but he became blinding when Sasuke had asked how he felt about playing in a band. The guy had looked at him like he couldn’t be happier that Sasuke had remembered. Sasuke couldn’t remember the last time he had made someone else feel happy, feelings he evoked out of others were always either quiet admiration, mild annoyance, or jealousy. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke was, as Suigetsu said, an ‘acquired taste’.</p><p> </p><p>He had come to terms with it years ago. He couldn’t be the person people subconsciously gravitated towards, he couldn’t pull people to him because of any natural charisma. Sasuke had been closed off since his parent’s deaths, and people had treated him too delicately when it was still possible for him to become open again. After the first months, he broke down and closed in on himself, trapping himself behind a vale of impassiveness. No one could coax him out, not even Itachi. After those years of grief, Sasuke didn’t think he could ever become open again. The resigned person he tried to present himself to be, just became who he was.</p><p> </p><p>But Naruto had been through the same pain, and he was a person with a natural pull. Filled to the brim with charisma, practically leaking with unruly energy. He was blinding, and Sasuke didn’t think he could take it.</p><p> </p><p>“...you should try it.”</p><p> </p><p>And to his own shock, he nodded. Because maybe… he did want to know what it was like. To put his performance in someone else’s hands, to share control. Listening to Naruto, he could feel himself get pulled into the excitement of potentially sharing this passion he had with other people.</p><p> </p><p>Mostly, Sasuke wanted to be up on stage with Naruto, to play next to him and have all of that intensity aimed towards him. </p><p> </p><p>But Naruto now climbed out of the bus and pulled himself away from Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you later Sasuke,” and he walked down the opposite corridor. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke sighed as he walked to his classroom at the other end of the building. Now that he had the willingness to prove that he actually wanted to feel <em>real </em>happiness, he had been rejected.</p><p> </p><p>He was reaching the portion of the building designated for sciences when he faintly registered the sound of fast scuffling sneakers on marble. He started to look back when he felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Jesus you walk fast.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke turned to face a panting Naruto, who now rested both of his hands on his knees. “What do you want?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto gave an exasperated laugh, “Polite as always I see,” he said as he fixed Sasuke with a determined look. “What I want is for you to play with us.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stood there for a while, suddenly unsure of himself. He put his hands in his pockets and stared into Naruto’s expectant face, which fell slightly at Sasuke’s apprehension. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to of course-”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto’s eyes lit up, “Sure? You sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Yes. I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>The blond’s hands reached up and landed on Sasuke's shoulders, he bounced on his feet as Sasuke was overwhelmed by his happiness. “Cool! Oh my god, Sasuke this is so great! I’m so excited!”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to run here idiot,” Naruto was standing a little too close for comfort. Sasuke smirked, “Send me the details.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned and walked to his classroom, trying to blink away the afterimage of Naruto’s face that had come so close to his.</p><p>… </p><p> </p><p><em> (2 active) </em> <b>Three idiots and Ino</b></p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b> added <b>SasukeU</b></p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: Welcome!!!!</p><p><b>InoY</b>: no</p><p><b>InoY</b>: YOU’RE JOKING</p><p><b>InoY</b>: NOOOOOOOOO WAY</p><p><b>InoY</b>: NARUTO</p><p><b>SasukeU</b>: wtf even is that username Naruto</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: rude :(</p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: *GASP* HIMM</p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: THE UCHIHA</p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: PLAYS GUITAR</p><p><b>SasukeU</b>: hn</p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: VETO</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: Kiba… you can’t veto a new member</p><p><b>Sakura.H</b>: wait- Sasuke?</p><p><b>SasukeU</b>: hn</p><p><b>Sakura.H</b>: Welcome!!!</p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: D:</p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: He’s going to stop me from getting all the girls now</p><p><b>InoY</b>: Kiba that makes no sense</p><p><b>InoY</b>: 1. You never got girls to begin with </p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: oi!</p><p><b>InoY</b>: 2. he’s not into girls 3. he’s an asshole</p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: a good looking asshole! Girls love good looking assholes - ask Sakura</p><p><b>Sakura.H</b>: Hey!!</p><p><b>SasukeU</b>: Since when were you my spokesperson Ino</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: wait Kiba why wasn’t I stopping you from getting girls?</p><p><b>InoY</b>: (since we made our bond of friendship, Sasuke, at the playground in second grade) </p><p><b>SasukeU</b>: I have no recollection of that </p><p><b>InoY</b>: Yeah Kiba, why wasn’t I a threat either?</p><p><b>InoY</b>: (liar - it was magical)</p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: You all are good looking assholes!</p><p><b>Sakura.H</b>: nice save?</p><p> </p><p><em>InoY changed the group chat name to</em> <b>Four idiots and an absolute babe</b></p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: aw Ino, you think I’m an absolute babe!</p><p> </p><p><em> InoY changed the group chat name to </em> <b>Four assholes and Ino (the absolute babe)</b></p><p><b>Sakura.H</b>: Hey! Why did I get grouped in with them!</p><p><b>InoY</b>: You’re an asshole by association </p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: hey Kiba could you give Sasuke your address</p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: yOURE asKING mE tO giVE thAt gUY</p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: MY ADDRESS</p><p><b>InoY</b>: ugh Kiba just do it</p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: what if he harvests my eyes and uses them in his sick twisted experiments</p><p><b>SasukeU</b>: hm, it would be painless I promise</p><p><b>InoY</b>: … </p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: …………</p><p><b>Sakura.H</b>: ....</p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: …</p><p><b>InoY</b>: was that a… </p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: guys that was a joke</p><p><b>Sakura.H</b>: he made a joke</p><p><b>SasukeU</b>: Kiba don’t bother sending the address I change my mind</p><p><b>InoY</b>: No Sasuke don’t get hurt!</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: NOOO it was cute!</p><p><b>Sakura.H</b>: ....</p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: …</p><p><b>InoY</b>: … </p><p><b>SasukeU</b>: … </p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: dude… no flirting on the group chat</p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: I think that should be an established rule (*cough* Ino and Sakura)</p><p><b>Sakura.H</b>: WHAT</p><p><b>InoY</b>: ???</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: I wasn’t flirting!!!!! I was JusT!!!! StAtINg!!!!! A thING!!!!</p><p><b>Sakura.H</b>: You’re hopeless</p><p><b>SasukeU</b>: hn</p><p><b>InoY</b>: awww Sasuke agreed Naruto is hopeless!!!</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: Kiba don’t bother sending the address </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> …  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> (2 active) </em> <b>Four assholes and Ino (the absolute babe)</b></p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: hey guys! I kind of have an idea?</p><p><b>InoY</b>: hmm</p><p><b>Sakura.H</b>: let’s hear it</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: okay so I was reading this book, and I just saw a name that I thought would be cool. </p><p><b>InoY</b>: tell us</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: okay okay um so...</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: I’m thinking</p><p><b>SasukeU</b>: just say it idiot</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: OKAy</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: ,,,the Sage of six paths…???</p><p><b>InoY</b>: HuuuUUUh</p><p><b>Sakura.H</b>: hMMMM</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: ???</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: What’s that supposed to mean???</p><p><b>InoY</b>: I don’t hate it… but it’s a bit long...</p><p><b>Sakura.H</b>: let’s shorten it then?</p><p><b>Sakura.H</b>: Like,,, the sixth path…?</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: …..eh?</p><p><b>InoY</b>: Sage of six</p><p><b>Sakura.H</b>: heuiwhuicid no thanks</p><p><b>SasukeU</b>: Of six paths</p><p><b>InoY</b>: hmm...</p><p><b>Sakura.H</b>: huh</p><p><b>InoY</b>: I mean I don’t not like it?</p><p><b>Sakura.H</b>: me neither, what do you guys think?</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: YOU GUYS ACTUALLY AGREED TO MY IDEA</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: &lt;333</p><p><b>SasukeU</b>: but we are five people</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: SHUSH</p><p><b>InoY</b>: We finally decided on a name! Whoop!</p><p> </p><p><em> InoY changed the group chat name to </em> <b>Of six paths into your moms bed</b></p><p><b>Sakura.H</b>: Ino</p><p><b>SasukeU</b>: why</p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: DID YOU GUYS JUST DECIDE THIS WITHOUT ME WTF</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FINALLY!! THE BAND IS HERE!!! ALL OF THEM!!! AFTER 20K WORDS!!!!</p><p>As you can tell, I'm excited to write about them as a group. Do I know anything about how bands work outside of school? No. Am I only now realising that the term 'Highschool Band' can be taken as 'Orchestra' (what we call it where I am). Yep.</p><p>It took me a long time to decide what the name was going to be, it had to be something from Naruto... but I'm quite satisfied with 'Of six paths'.</p><p>As always, thank you so much for reading!</p><p>Sasuke is sad :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. No time for the afterthought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter title from Dark Necessities by red hot chili peppers</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my formal apology to Greenday - who I have discovered have great music. Very sorry that I made Sakura not like Greenday. Here is her taking it back:</p><p>Sakura sighed, "Okay... maybe the American Idiot album is amazing. And the plot is actually really interesting upon watching a video on youtube about it."</p><p>BTW I MADE A SPOTIFY FOR THIS: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0eRY1tiyBFGRAGvj8kuzdQ?si=952DIye_RhGFkztrV2Fl5A - I will be slowly adding songs as the story continues.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sasuke</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Sasuke was honest, he was a little nervous. Which was unusual, since other people’s opinions of him didn’t matter and were of no consequence. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>these</span>
  </em>
  <span> people were going to be his bandmates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mostly, he felt responsible to do well because Naruto had been the one to invite him. His rudeness would reflect badly on the blond, which Sasuke, of course, didn’t want. All he had to do was not give anyone any lasting insecurities (excluding the ones he had probably given Sakura, it was too late to fix that). Which, theoretically, should be simple. Sasuke kept to himself, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t brutally honest. And Sakura </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been annoying in his defense… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat uncomfortably in the Uber, which reeked of lavender car freshener, holding his gig bag tightly on his lap. They pulled up at a grey three-story house, and Sasuke glanced between his phone and the mailbox to make sure they were at the right place. He got out of the car and dragged his amp across the seats, gripping the handle tightly as he walked to the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke excelled at most tasks, so the fact that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt unfamiliar. He had a natural aptitude for the majority of things, and in turn, didn’t often feel out of his element. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sasuke fell flat in the social aspect of matters, and he would be spending </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> with this group of people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He debated calling the Uber back and telling Naruto that he had felt sick. Which wasn’t exactly far from the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His finger hovered above the doorbell, thoughts of potentially booking it disintegrating in his mind. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> this, and when Sasuke had made up his mind about something, his stubbornness ensured he would carry it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed down hard on the doorbell, and a few seconds later he heard a loud shuffling before the door swung open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You,” accused a narrowed-eyed Kiba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave all weapons at the door please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Are you done now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiba hummed, “I’m going to need you to pledge that you won’t bully Sakura into a breakdown.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shuffled a little uncomfortably, “She’s not into me anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter, she still cares about what you think about her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t hurt her,” he said, the feeling of guilt slightly coiling inside of him. “Again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiba stared at him for a second, before he smiled and moved out of the doorway. “Welcome then, we are eating popsicles on the patio right now, I’ll grab you one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” Kiba interrupted, “you don’t have a choice. You’re going to have a popsicle with the rest of the commoners,” he pointed to the base of a staircase. “Put your stuff there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke put his amp and bag down gently and followed Kiba. They walked past the living room and his guide slid the glass door wide open, revealing Ino and Sakura on the two lounge chairs, and Naruto sitting on the patio floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uchiha has arrived!” Kiba announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiba, just say ‘Sasuke’ like the rest of us,” muttered Ino as she moved the popsicle away from her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never!” he announced as he disappeared into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura and Ino rolled their eyes at each other and then launched back into the conversation they were having before Sasuke had arrived. He looked to Naruto, who sat at the edge of the deck, his legs laid out in front of him. He wore black cotton shorts, and Sasuke’s eyes slid down to his toned calves, before immediately snapping them back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto had layered a bright orange crew neck sweater over a white T-shirt, the edge of cotton sneaked out slightly above the collar. The blond gave Sasuke a wide grin and indicated for him to sit next to him on the patio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your crew-neck is damaging my retinas,” Sasuke said as he sat down to the right of Naruto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto laughed, “That’s why I don’t wear it to school, but maybe I should... now that you’ve said that you like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll switch places with Rock Lee on the bus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto gasped, “You wouldn’t dare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tenten wouldn’t be embarrassing to sit next to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, firstly, I’m not embarrassing,” Naruto said with an accusatory finger. “Secondly, you would get bored of her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just don’t want to be stuck with Lee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto paused, considering his answer, before shrugging, “Yeah that’s probably true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand shot out to Sasuke’s side. “Popsicle for Uchiha, I got you lemon cause it matches your sour personality.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sour—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sour,” said Ino and Sakura at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes and then stared at the wrapper of the popsicle. He slowly turned it around in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto stared at him with wide eyes, “You’ve never had a popsicle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke hummed in affirmation as he ripped open the plastic. He pulled out the popsicle and looked at it with a slightly annoyed expression. The heat from the afternoon sun came in, and Sasuke could see droplets start to drip off the side of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry! It’s melting,” Naruto shouted in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that idiot,” he gently placed his other hand below the popsicle and tilted it to lick the bottom before it could drip onto his pants. And at this point, he gave in and just started eating the popsicle like a normal person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s lips were forcing themselves to stay still, and Sasuke glared at him. The blond gave into the laugh and bit off the tip of his own popsicle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Ino whip her head around. “YOU BARBARIAN!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto jumped, which caused his thigh to press closer to Sasuke’s. “WHAT?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just bit and chewed on a popsicle. It’s a popsicle!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was melting!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke wasn’t paying attention to the conversation, instead, his brain narrowed in on Naruto’s side brushing his. Naruto always had this heat radiating from him, but now the sun shined in the absence of afternoon clouds, and both those touches of warmth surrounded and pressed into him. The cool feeling of the ice he had eaten settled in his system and the contrast felt comfortable. Sasuke’s unsureness of moment probably just made him more sensitive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Naruto’s warmth felt different from their usual bumps in the bus. There, they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>forced</span>
  </em>
  <span> to keep close proximity, and it meant nothing. But the deck was wide, and Naruto could have sat next to the rest of the band, but he had sat apart from them. As if he knew that Sasuke wouldn’t have been comfortable sitting that close to the rest of them. Though that was probably wishful thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey is everyone ready to play now?” asked Sakura as she stood up, her floral dress catching in the wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone nodded and rose, except for Sasuke who stared at his half-eaten popsicle, willing it to disappear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re helpless,” laughed Naruto as he gently grabbed the popsicle out of Sasuke’s hand. He brought it to his mouth and proceeded to eat it, biting off and chewing the ice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an </span>
  <em>
    <span>animal</span>
  </em>
  <span> Naruto, an </span>
  <em>
    <span>animal</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” said a disgusted Ino. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just being efficient, let’s go play!” he exclaimed as he ran into the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lack of hesitation slightly shocked Sasuke. He tried not to make a big deal out of the fact that Naruto had just comfortably eaten his popsicle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Naruto</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitchen counter felt cold as Naruto placed his forehead onto it, groaning at the pain that wouldn’t fade away. He needed coffee, but he knew for a fact that if he had a cup now, he would sleep at two AM. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a rest Naruto,” Jiraiya said from the leather couch. He had a book in hand and flipped it lazily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t, I’ve been procrastinating on this assignment for a week,” he groaned. “This is your fault for making me take history.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya looked up at him, “The study of our actions in the past is the best way to predict our actions in the future. Studying history allows us to understand the story behind who everyone is toda—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud groan interrupted him, “I understood the first time you told me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto sat back in his chair and stared at the granite of the counter, refusing to look at his laptop screen. He turned his head at the sound of flippers walking across marble floors and met </span>
  <span>Jiraiya’s amused expression. The old man walked around the kitchen counter and flicked the kettle on, looking into Naruto’s worn-out face. “Where did you go yesterday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Naruto responded. “Um, Kiba’s house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya hummed, then walked to the far right of the room to slide his book back onto the bookshelf. The rumble of the kettle filled in the silence and Naruto fixed his eyes on his laptop, his silhouette</span>
  <span> visible due to the light that came in from the window behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the kettle made a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>tick</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound, Jiraiya went over and poured boiling water onto two tea bags. “Who’s Kiba?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s eyes snapped up from his screen, “Oh… a new friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya kept his eyes on the tea bag while he lifted it through the water, “You hadn’t told me you’ve made new friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto laughed nervously, “You haven’t been around much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His adoptive father smirked at him, “I’ve been quite busy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto rolled his eyes, “Sure you have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about your new friends,” he said, placing a cup of tea in front of Naruto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiled and rattled on about the various people he had met at Anbu. Choji and Hinata, who he met while in Biology, and how they bonded over mutual suffering and confusion. Shino who was the only competent one at their table, and at first had reluctantly explained the complex details of the lesson but now clarified their confusions without hesitation. Shikamaru, who he had bonded with in psychology, over their shared interest in true crime. Lee, who was oddly competitive during PE.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then of course… “I also… um,” Naruto hesitated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya smiled at him, “Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I kind of joined a band.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man’s eyes grew wide as he slammed a hand on the kitchen counter. “No way!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head, “Yeah… that’s where I was yesterday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should have told me sooner! Who are your bandmates? Do you have a name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiba, Ino, Sakura, and I were the original members. Sasuke joined yesterday,” he glanced nervously at the mug in his hands. “Um, we’re called… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of six paths</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya let out a breathy laugh, “That’s from the story I told you when you were younger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is,” Naruto looked up from his tea. “I always thought it was cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Jiraiya leaned back against the sink. “So when can I watch you perform?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are performing on Friday this week,” Naruto said, and he remembered and added. “Actually, the electric drum kit I had to play with last time wasn’t very great. Could you… maybe bring me there? With the car, so I can bring my drum kit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure kid! Of course. I’ll drop you off, go visit a friend, and come back to watch you perform.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiled at him shyly, “You’re coming? Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Jiraiya smirked at him, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sasuke</b>
  <span>: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The restaurant was fairly packed, which didn’t sit well with Sasuke’s nerves. The band stood huddled in the small room situated behind the stage, and he could hear the loud noises of drunk middle-aged people celebrating. He deduced it was someone’s birthday from the loud slurred screaming of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Happy Birthday</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This wasn’t exactly how he had imagined his first time on stage would go, but from looking at his bandmates, the crowd didn’t seem to bother them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto looked unusually excited as he glanced at his watch, “Let’s do this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s palms became sweaty as he walked out and stepped onto the stage, but he mindlessly grabbed his guitar from the stand. He lifted the strap over his head and turned on the amp, meeting his eyes with Sakura’s to let her know he was ready. She quickly introduced them as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of Six Paths</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the crowd whooped when she finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke glanced at Naruto, whose eyes were scanning the crowd. He frowned slightly, but then looked back at Sasuke and gave him a reassuring smile. “Ready? I’m going to count down now,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded, and the seconds that were filled by the sound of the even clicks of drum sticks felt like an eternity. He didn’t come in until the second bar, so he rested his hand by his side as he stared at Kiba play the opening lines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Necessities</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A few seconds after Ino joined in with fast-rising notes of the keyboard, Sasuke looked at Naruto's encouraging face and joined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time they had played together, Sasuke hadn’t made eye contact. He had stared down at his fingers moving across the strings and had tried not to think about the fact that people were examining him. Tried not to think about the fact that he hadn’t been playing to a backing track, and instead to the sound of music made by </span>
  <em>
    <span>real people</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the moment. Sounds had come in from all sides, and he had forced his mind to concentrate on doing the perfect lick, on playing the precise notes. The adrenaline he felt when he first jammed with Naruto, came back but tenfold. He felt his heartbeat match the bass drum, and he felt his legs freeze from where he sat. When the ending came, and he heard Ino and Sakura sing out the final notes of the song, he looked up, and blank faces met him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds of silence, Sasuke prepared himself to be asked to leave the band. He understood that he didn’t exactly bring any energy to the group. He had felt himself fade to the side as Kiba and Naruto smiled at each other, and as Sakura jokingly danced in front of Ino. But Sasuke sat outside their bubble of vivacity, he almost pierced it with a different kind of intensity. Something soberer, and perhaps that ruined what made playing with a group gratifying for them. Sasuke wasn’t new to killing the mood, but after the feeling of exhilaration he got, he still hoped the blank faces weren’t a bad thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his relief, Kiba let out an exasperated laugh. “Sasuke,” he started, “where did you learn to play like that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slap of Kiba’s hand against his bass strings brought Sasuke’s full attention to the absolute killer baseline of the song. They were midway through the bridge, and Sasuke continued to stare down at his strings as they neared his solo. He took a deep inhale and let the energy of the blood that pounded through him guide him into it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halfway into the solo, he glanced behind him to Naruto’s wide eyes, and Sasuke felt the urge to walk close. To face the blond and play </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. But Sasuke pushed the thought down, and instead finished his solo staring down at his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you guys on Monday!” said Kiba as he and Hana walked to her car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Kiba!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Naruto, before I forget,” Sakura fished out a flyer from her bag. “Take this and open it when you get home later. Just something to think about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto slipped the folded piece of paper into his back pocket and breathed out a heavy sigh. He walked through the entry of the restaurant onto the sidewalk and into the night. The street light illuminated the road, and the headlights of passing cars felt dizzying as he stared at each vehicle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jiraiya is supposed to be here,” Naruto paced the front of the restaurant, wringing his hands together as he glanced up and down the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he got stuck in traffic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto exhaled loudly, “It’s ten o’clock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… shit…” Sakura said softly. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze. “The drum kit should be fine here overnight, no worries, I’m sure it won’t get damaged.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not worried about the kit…” he said. “I just thought he was going to come, so I didn’t… bring my keys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at him, with a worried expression. At that moment, a loud happy melody began to play from Sakura’s phone, and she scrambled to look at the caller ID. “Shit, Naruto… I’m so sorry…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine really, you should get going. Don’t get in trouble!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura gave him an apologetic look. “I’m so sorry, stay safe okay? If he doesn’t arrive, call me and we can sort something out,” she said before walking towards the back of the restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke and Naruto were left alone at the edge of the sidewalk, the night air brushing against their skin as they waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke spoke up, “Do you think he’s coming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raked a hand through his hair, “He probably forgot… He’s either passed out on the couch back home or passed out in some woman’s bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh, “Didn’t he promise he would come to watch you this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a big deal, he’s busy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke glared at him, “Busy getting fucked instead of seeing his son perform for one of the first times in front of a live crowd?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not his son,” Naruto hissed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s the closest you’ve got to a father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, he’s not my father,” Naruto glared at him. “Now would you stop acting pissed off at me, I haven’t done anything to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke paused and looked at him, slowly letting his gig bag settle on the concrete of the sidewalk. “I’m not angry at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto scoffed, “Well it sure feels like it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m angry Jiraiya stood you up, you deserve better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto stilled and looked at him, pausing to stare into Sasuke's eyes before turning to look back to the street. “Okay… thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stood there in silence for a while, glancing up and down and counting the seconds between the traffic lights. It was twenty to eleven, and Jiraiya was forty minutes late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke spoke quietly, “It doesn’t look like he’s coming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” said Naruto curtly. “You don’t have to wait here you know, go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke briefly hesitated, but then made his resolve. “What are you going to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto inhaled, and slumped against the side of the road. “I don’t know, maybe I’ll call Gaara and ask if I can crash at his place. I called our house phone just now, no answer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call Gaara,” said Sasuke. Naruto looked up at him curiously. He continued, “Stay at mine, I have enough space.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto scoffed, “Your brother will throw me out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Itachi is too polite to ever do that, and he’s not home anyway,” Sasuke looked down at his phone. “I’m booking a cab.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto stood up and walked closer to Sasuke, “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, “Why wouldn’t I be? I have a guest room, it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond breathed out a sigh and gave Sasuke a large grin. “Thank you, Sasuke, really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke bristled at his gratitude, “It’s fine.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Idk whether I love or hate this chapter? but I'm excited about the next one! I almost deleted the popsicle scene, but then decided against it. </p><p>Actual stakes introduced next chapter hopefully whoop whooooop.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Cold comfort for change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter title from Wish you were here by Pink Floyd</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is so long whoops? This maaaay not go the way you want it to, but I still loved writing it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Naruto:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke wasn’t joking when he said he had a guest room. In fact, he didn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>a</span>
  </em>
  <span> guest room, he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>multiple</span>
  </em>
  <span> guest rooms. And these guest rooms were bigger than Naruto’s bedroom, bathroom, and closet combined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were Bruce Wayne,” he whistled as he scanned the apartment. “You live here by yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Itachi is here half the time,” Sasuke responded as he filled two glasses at the kitchen sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that even legal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke raised an eyebrow, “Are you going to tell the school?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What! No of course not! I live alone half the time too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke hummed and passed the glass to Naruto. “What would you like to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiled, “Give me a tour?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke set down his glass on the marble countertop, “Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tour was very plain. He indicated towards different rooms and gave brief descriptions. Naruto thought that Sasuke wasn’t doing his own apartment justice because it was absolutely </span>
  <span>beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he had entered, Naruto immediately eyed the wall of spotless windows which displayed the impressive view of the whole city. Each of the twinkling lights stood out to him, and he had peered down to the tiny cars, the people hardly visible from this height. Naruto hadn’t paid attention in the lift, but he guessed they were on around the… 40th floor? It was definitely a penthouse, and Naruto faintly wondered what kind of old money Sasuke was from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were reaching the end of the corridor, and Naruto noticed the place was oddly pristine. There weren’t any pictures from travels, no random collectibles with odd backstories. The shelves that filled empty walls were occupied by impersonal bookends and paintings. Naruto would have believed if Sasuke had said it was a show apartment. They got to the end of the hallway, and the raven hesitated at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this room?” asked Naruto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My… office.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto whistled again, “You’ve got an </span>
  <em>
    <span>office</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I have to see this,” he stepped in front of Sasuke and twisted the door handle himself. He walked through the doorway, and as soon as he gave the room a once open, his mouth sunk down to hang open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke was standing next to him awkwardly, “My office.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I will forgive the horrible tour you just gave, if you give me a proper tour of </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> room,” Naruto walked to the center and turned to face Sasuke. His eyes flickered to the table next to Sasuke and he immediately gasped. “You collect vinyl?!” he rushed to the displays on the wall and stared at them in wonder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke went to stand next to him, “Yes… I have for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re officially the coolest person I know, you better take me through your collection.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke hesitated at first but then gave in to his request. He first indicated to the displays on the wall, explaining the backstories behind his favourites. Going into old record stores and finding hidden gems in the boxes. The first record he had bought, and how he had accidentally dropped it and still felt guilty about it to this day. A few that he had paid extra to be signed. One he played to annoy Itachi. They opened the bottom drawer and went through some of his more obscure records. Naruto pulled out different ones he had never heard of before, and Sasuke explained how he had come upon them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been sitting there for about an hour when Naruto felt a yawn pull itself out of him. He wiped the dust off his hands and stared at Sasuke in awe, he had never heard the raven talk so much, or look so… excited? The only time he had ever seen Sasuke like this was when they had played earlier tonight, but then the raven’s hair had covered his downcast eyes. Now Sasuke sat cross-legged, two albums in both hands, and was explaining the difference between the sizes of vinyl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto was laughing at something sarcastic Sasuke said, and his cheeks ached at how much he was smiling at the boy next to him. Something about the glint in Sasuke’s eyes set off a thrill in Naruto, and he could feel his chest constricting out of his want to see this expression on the raven </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Every time Sasuke snickered at something Naruto said, he wanted to see that </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Every time a question Naruto asked made his face light up, he wanted to see that </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Something about sitting on the floor, them edging closer and closer to each other as the moon rose higher in the sky. Naruto had never seen Sasuke this talkative, willing to share these little things about himself with Naruto. He had learned more about this person in the past hour than he had over the last two months. The subtle things, the fact that he preferred the dim light of a lamp than turning on the overhead light. That he was oddly neat, even the books on his desk and shelves organized in order of size. That he hesitated before he answered each question, as if unsure whether he was allowed to be excited about something. His shyness still, and the nonchalant way he replied to Naruto’s eagerness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he looked at Sasuke now, he was again struck by his want to sit closer. Sasuke was trying to show him the details of an album cover, and Naruto shifted to sit right next to Sasuke. His shoulder now rubbed against the raven’s as he angled his head closer to the album in Sasuke’s hands. He tried to analyse the detail which he had pointed out, but he paused when he became aware of Sasuke’s breaths, the rise and fall of his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then suddenly registered that he had accidentally put his hand on his thigh. He immediately recoiled his hand and sputtered out, “Shit I’m so sorry!” he stared at Sasuke’s pinched expression, and added, “I didn’t… didn’t mean to invade your… your personal space,” he scooted as far away from Sasuke as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke stood up and pushed the record back onto the shelf, his face was turned away, and Naruto couldn’t see what was not going on in his expression. “It's fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke fiddled with some of the albums before turning to look at Naruto, his face now impassive. “It’s getting late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto shifted around awkwardly, “I should probably have a shower…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll show you to your room,” Sasuke started walking down the end of the hall. “There is a bathroom in there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto followed him, trying to find the words for his next request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke beat him to it, “I’ll find clothes for you to wear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He breathed out a sigh of relief, “I thought you were going to make me awkwardly ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked into (presumably) his bedroom. He returned a few seconds later, with a pair of grey sweatpants and a navy t-shirt. The material was soft as Sasuke placed the clothes in Naruto’s hands, walking towards the other end of the haul and opening the door to the first guest room. “The bathroom is in there, everything should be in there,” he stated before disappearing into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room felt stale from lack of use, and Naruto gently placed the clothes on the bed before entering the bathroom. Naruto sighed as he undressed, throwing his clothes in the corner and going over what had just happened. He felt that internal twist of regret and stepped into the ice-cold water of the shower. He tried to let the shower freeze over his embarrassment, but the constriction remained firmly inside of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped out of the shower and looked around the bathroom. The tiles were a pristine white, and all the amenities were accented with gold and marble. He looked at the rack and then noticed what was missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no towel.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the door just a crack, “Hey Sasuke!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he heard Sasuke respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… towel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a distant shuffling and then an opening of a door. He stuck his hand out of the door and swung it around. He felt a soft towel being pressed into his palm and he opened the door a little wider to sneak his hand back in. He closed it firmly and breathed out a sigh as he slowly began drying himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to bed now, if you need me I’ll be in my room,” said Sasuke’s muffled voice behind the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool!” Naruto exclaimed, and then winced at his awkwardness. Currently, he hated himself just a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he finished drying himself, he exited the bathroom and began to dress, sliding on the soft sweatpants Sasuke had given him. The clothes smelled of detergent, but there was an underlying scent that Naruto couldn’t place. It wasn’t sweet, and if anything it salty, and Naruto thought faintly of seawater reaching across the sand, the wind catching its scent and lifting strands of his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked over to the bed and settled himself. The sheets were soft as they rubbed against his arms, but there was a slight stiffness in the way they lay on top of him. His mind felt like it was on full power, racing between the things that had happened that day. Generally, Naruto never slept well in beds that weren’t his. He had a deep-rooted fear that if he didn’t return home, it wouldn’t be there for him the next time. Growing up, he had gotten used to jumping from foster home to foster home, but when Jiraiya had adopted him, he clung to their tiny apartment, he had pressed his face into his mattress every night and thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jiraiya was unreliable as always, he guessed he shouldn’t have expected any less.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He twisted in the sheets, letting the chill of the mattress cool his warm body. His eyes wouldn’t close, and they sprung open every time he forced them shut. He stripped the blanket off his body and tried to shut down his brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the wall, Sasuke was laying in his bed. Sasuke, in bed, laying. Relaxed in his house. Honestly, Naruto couldn’t picture the raven being relaxed enough to sleep. His shoulders seemed to always be tense, poised, and ready to attack. Upon thinking about Sasuke, Naruto immediately felt a wave of embarrassment and lifted the comforter over his head to try to hide from the outside world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, he thought he was imagining it, a soft melody sneaking through his mind. But as he brought himself back to the surface of reality, the sound became more real. The plucking of guitar strings, sliding up the scales, and dipping in a swaying rhythm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto sat up in bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So Sasuke is awake</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself. He slowly lifted his body off the bed and made his way to the sound of the delicate guitar playing. He reached the office door and stood outside as he listened to the strum of Sasuke’s guitar. The melody became clearer, and something was familiar about the tune’s soft notes and even rhythm. At the entry of a second guitar, it finally clicked for him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wish you were here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a pang at the nostalgia which that song always brought. Naruto hesitated at first, but then reached out and turned the door handle, slowly pushing the door open to reveal a sitting Sasuke. He was on the grey couch at the far corner of the room, guitar in lap and a pedal under his right foot. He looked up at Naruto’s entry and stopped playing. The recording of what he had previously played continued and looped again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carry on, please,” Naruto urged as he slowly approached the raven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s hand hovered above the strings of his guitar, but as Naruto settled himself next to him, he continued playing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke hadn't turned on the light, and they were bathed in blue-tinted darkness. Their only light source came from the window to their right, the city illuminating the bright walls. Sasuke’s playing was soft, the guitar plucking the song gently as they ran through the intro. The mellowness of the music was completely different from what Naruto was used to hearing him play. Sasuke normally added a little distortion and preferred rougher and harsher sounds, but the music which ruminated was now natural. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto sunk deeper into the couch and leaned his head back, enjoying the flood of emotions the song brought. They reached the point where the singing entered, and Naruto looked up and smiled at Sasuke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy raised a questioning eyebrow when he caught Naruto’s glance, but then his face became curious when he saw Naruto’s intent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto took a deep breath and leaned his elbows on his knees. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>So, so you think you can tell, heaven from hell,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he looked back into Sasuke’s dark eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Blue skies from pain</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>can you tell a green field, from a cold steel rail, a smile from a veil, do you think you can tell.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice filled the empty space of the song, scratchy in some places from lack of use. Naruto wasn’t a singer, and he knew that. But… there was something melodic to the raspiness of his voice, and he had grown to enjoy singing when necessary. Naruto glanced to his side at a wide-eyed Sasuke and gave him a large grin at his surprised expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did they get you to trade... your heroes for ghosts? Hot ashes for trees? Hot air for a cool breeze</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around the room, at the lights that filtered in, the records that stood in their stands, the guitars that hung from the walls, the desk stacked with textbooks. And he looked at Sasuke, who was still playing the familiar melody, and Naruto scooted closer to hear better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cold comfort for change, did you exchange… a walk-on part in the war, for a lead role in a cage?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sasuke</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s neck and shoulders ached as he slowly blinked his eyes open, coming back to consciousness. That’s when he noticed he was in a sitting position on his couch, instead of in his usual queen-sized bed. Another unusual thing was the warmth that now rested on his lap, and he looked down to see a messy pile of blond hair. And Naruto’s face, relaxed in deep sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was at this point he started to panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hissed out through his nose and was about to shove Naruto off, but instead chose defeat. He slumped his head against the couch and rolled his eyes at the blond. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Naruto is very touchy apparently</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought as he stared down the mess of hair. This close, Sasuke could see the faint scars, whisker-like on Naruto’s cheeks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Naruto is this touchy with everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he reminded himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sakura</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he remembered with annoyance. Naruto was an idiot, Sakura was clearly in love with Ino, it had become sickening over their practices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sharp ringing cut through his thoughts, to which he </span>
  <em>
    <span>inwardly</span>
  </em>
  <span> groaned. Naruto </span>
  <em>
    <span>outwardly</span>
  </em>
  <span> groaned and twisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Naruto could move any more on his lap, Sasuke hissed out “Naruto, get off me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto immediately shot up and stared at him in horror, “Oh my god... I’m so sorry,” a hand shot up as he covered his mouth, but didn't hide the intense blush that now spread across his cheeks. “Sasuke, I’m so sorry. Oh my god, this is so embarrassing. Why am— am I like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine idiot,” Sasuke rolled his eyes as he fished out his phone from his sweatpants’ pocket. He looked at the caller ID and groaned, to make matters worse, it was a facetime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke clicked on the green phone to answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke, how are you? You look well-rested.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Itachi, you woke me up. Do you know what time it is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ten o’clock little brother, you’re normally awake by now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rubbed at his eyes and attempted to smooth down his hair. “I wasn’t awake,” he glanced to Naruto, who sat fidgeting at the furthest edge of the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s eyes snapped back to a fully-suited Itachi, “No one, nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one? Someone’s there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s why I said ‘no one’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke, you invited someone over! That’s great news, who is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said no one,” Sasuke quickly glanced again to Naruto, who looked slightly hurt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Fine, it’s Naruto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the blond one from the restaurant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Naruto!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiled at Sasuke, then scooted closer to sit next to him. He waved at Itachi through the screen, “Hello, um, Mr. Uchiha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke cringed, “Please. He’s not my dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itachi laughed, crow’s feet forming at the edges of his eyes. “You can call me Itachi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto exhaled a nervous laugh, “Okay, well hi Itachi. How is… Japan?” he questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Japan has been nice, thank you, though I am missing home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When are you coming back?” asked Sasuke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itachi’s face became more serious, the earlier smile disappearing, “That’s what I wanted to talk about… I know I said I would arrive at the start of your winter break, but it looks like I can only </span>
  <span>make it back a week before Christmas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A week before Christmas?</span>
  </em>
  <span> That meant he would have to spend a week in the house alone before Itachi arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Sasuke…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke set his expression to impassiveness, “It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if sensing his unhappiness, Naruto sent him a soft smile, “Well then, hopefully, this means I get to annoy this grump with my presence more often then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke glared at him, “Who says you’ll be invited over again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me,” said Itachi. “Naruto, feel free to visit whenever you like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Score!” Naruto threw a fist in the air, “Time to slowly steal all your records.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare touch any of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to steal any of them, please start with this particular one with a lot of screaming which Sasuke plays to annoy me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Naruto</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slumped in the cab and rubbed his sore shoulders. Sleeping on a guy’s lap for more than six hours probably wasn’t a good idea, and he would say that he regretted it… but he couldn’t really bring himself to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night had felt… surreal. After Sasuke had finished </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wish you were here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they had immediately dived into other songs that he had memorised. All of them were mellow, suiting the quietness of the nights and its darkness. The songs complimenting the distant sounds of the city, which still laid awake even in the dead of night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke never once broke the tranquility which had cast a spell over the two of them, and they played through an hour's worth of music. Naruto was settled in the couch, and it took him a few seconds to notice the guitar had paused for longer than normal. He had glanced over at Sasuke, whose eyes were gently shut close, and his head had tilted back an inch. Hair fell into his face, and Naruto wanted to reach out and tuck the free strands behind his ears. Instead, he had stood up and gently lifted the guitar out of his lap, and hung it on the wall. He switched off the amp and went to make his way back to his room. At the doorway, however, he had paused, looking back at the guy who rested his head at the back of the couch cushions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t exactly say I couldn’t sleep here</span>
  </em>
  <span>… he thought as he settled himself back on the couch. He sat on the opposite end and made sure to give Sasuke space as he felt his body slowly drift off into sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Naruto half regretted it. Partly due to the fact that his neck and shoulders were being a bitch, but also because he had accidentally, somehow in the night, landed on Sasuke’s lap. Which must have made him uncomfortable… and Naruto didn’t want that. Sasuke didn’t seem like the type of person to accept little touches, let alone Naruto sleeping on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his lap</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But the raven hadn’t looked annoyed at him, he looked more irritated at Itachi’s early morning (really, it was mid-morning) facetime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto hoped that he would be invited over during the winter break, and he hoped that they could enjoy each other’s company in the dark again… soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifted in his seat in the uber and heard a faint ruffling sound. He lifted himself and tapped his back pocket, fishing out the piece of paper which he found. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sakura</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought as he unfolded the paper. The flyer read:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>IN HONOUR OF THE OPENING OF THE RASENGAN HOTEL AND RESORT</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>THE RENGOUGUN RESTAURANT ASSOCIATION PRESENTS… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>THE SANNIN BATTLE OF THE BANDS</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Winners will be winning a night stay at the hotel, and the chance to play at the City’s music and arts festival!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please contact the email below to sign-up</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<span>Naruto thought back to Sakura’s comment last night, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something to think about</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He felt a smile grow on his face as he read over the contents on the flyer again. He pulled out his phone and texted the group chat to see if they knew about it already. They were now probably going to be quite busy over the next week or two.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I kind of have a plan for this story now! Kinda, not really! </p><p>When I first started writing this fic, I imagined the scene of Naruto and Sasuke sitting in the darkness and playing music. I honestly love that image, and I think it's super romantic, but not at the same time.</p><p>ps: you can find me on twitter if you would like (@_daquitaine)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. This is starting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter title from What you know by Two door cinema club</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey yall!! Here is another chapter! The last one wasn't as upbeat as they normally are, so here is a happier one :)))))</p><p>At one point I do confusing things with time, just go with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Naruto</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorknob was cold as he twisted it and entered his apartment. Despite the sunlight that lit up the whole room, the lights were still on, and he was unsurprised to find Jiraiya passed out on the leather sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto walked over and gave him a slap across the arm, “Wake up old man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya groaned loudly and slowly blinked his eyes open. Naruto could smell the alcohol on his breath, “Good morning,” he croaked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the afternoon,” Naruto stated as he stared down at the slowly blinking man. After giving Jiraiya a once over to make sure he hadn’t injured himself from his drunk return home (not uncommon), he made his way to his bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naruto,” called out Jiraiya as he sat up on the couch. “I have something for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto stopped and let out a sigh, walking over to a hung-over Jiraiya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite Naruto’s clear annoyance, Jiraiya smiled. The man reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it over to Naruto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached for it wordlessly, scanning the contents of the flyer; it was the same one Sakura had given him last night. Naruto looked back up at Jiraiya, “I already know about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya’s smile dropped, “Oh…” he responded. He straightened his back and he pointed at the flyer, “Do you see what it’s called?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Sannin battle of the bands?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya’s smile returned, “Yep! It’s in honour of Tsunade, Orochimaru, and me. We are three of the shareholders of the new hotel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto nodded, “Okay… Cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya continued, “That’s where I was last night, we were celebrating with the Harunos and the rest of the rengougun restaurant association.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man frowned, “I’m sorry Naruto. I drank a little too much and it probably wouldn’t have been safe to drive you and the kit back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course,” Naruto said before turning back to his bedroom. “I have homework to do. Could you pick up my kit sometime from Konoha?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Jiraiya hum in affirmation, and he continued to make his way to his bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you be joining the battle of the bands?” asked Jiraiya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto paused, “Yep, my friends have already agreed to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his bedroom door before he could get a response from Jiraiya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man hadn’t asked where he had been, he didn’t ask whether he had been safe, or why he wasn’t wearing his own clothes. Naruto fell into his bed and took a deep inhale, he could still smell the pancake batter that had gotten on his shirt. Well, Sasuke's shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sasuke</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So basically, my mom is opening a hotel and resort with all of her restaurant friends. They all got drunk together around three years ago and decided they wanted to form a </span>
  <em>
    <span>restaurant association</span>
  </em>
  <span> where they would have joint events and whatnot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Then</span>
  </em>
  <span>, two years ago, they got drunk </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and decided </span>
  <em>
    <span>you know what! Let’s open a fucking hotel and resort! Splendid idea everyone!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura waved her hands through the air, exasperatingly explaining to the lunch table the backstory of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Rasengan Hotel and Resort</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Which is fantastic! Makes me feel amazing as someone who is financially dependent on my parents! Hopefully, we don’t go bankrupt!” she sighed loudly as she stared down at her sandwich. “I have never been more thankful for rich husbands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the band stared at her, unsure whether to comfort or congratulate her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiba was the first to speak, “At least you can say you live in a resort.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I can’t!” exclaimed Sakura. “Because it is fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> hours away from the city center. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Middle of fucking nowhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” she set down her sandwich and rubbed her forehead. “God save me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto patted her shoulder awkwardly, “At least they are running a battle of the bands?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura smiled warmly at the blond, and Sasuke only felt his chest ache </span>
  <em>
    <span>a little</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the expressions they gave each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we can potentially play at the city’s music and arts festival! That's like… huge!” added Ino.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura chuckled lightly, “That’s only because Aunt Tsunade is the mayor, and my mom got her drunk and made her agree. I sense a theme here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still counts,” remarked Naruto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pink-haired girl shrugged, “I guess it does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you guys are actually serious about this band thing?” questioned Shikamaru, who was sitting slightly apart from the group. His eyes bore suspiciously into Sasuke’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had agreed on the group chat that they would spend lunch together to discuss what they would do for the battle of the bands. Sasuke half wanted to decline and say he had homework to </span>
  <span>do, but they all would have called him out on the lie. Also, he was a little curious as to what lunch was like with them. He only felt a little guilty for ditching Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Serious</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Shikamaru, I’m so stoked about this,” exclaimed Kiba. “Listen, even if we don’t win, we still get to perform in front of a big crowd!! And if we </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> win, we get a free night at a resort </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the chance to play at the festival.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino nodded, “This is a really great opportunity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, there was a loud ringing, and they all glanced at the clock that hung above the entrance to the cafeteria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, we are late,” said Sakura as she stood up. “Let’s meet again tomorrow to decide what song we are going to play.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all agreed to meet again for lunch tomorrow and headed off to their respective classes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke was speed walking towards the other side of the building when Naruto caught up to him, and they walked to math together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto was talking animatedly about the book he was reading, and Sasuke’s heart-rate definitely did not spike whenever the blond’s hands brushed his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Naruto had left on Saturday afternoon, Sasuke had felt an unusual hollowness in his chest. Which was odd, considering he was normally relieved when people finally left him alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Itachi’s call, they hadn’t attempted to fall back asleep. Instead, Naruto had jumped off the couch and extended his hands in the air, and stretched. “Please tell me you have food, I’m starving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke dragged himself onto his feet, “I do. Unfortunately no instant ramen though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto scoffed before glancing back at Sasuke, “I think I can manage without it for one meal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked into the kitchen, and Sasuke pulled out the bread before turning to Naruto. “I’m having toast, you can look through the pantry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto pulled back the tall white cabinet door, revealing stacks of shelves filled with various foodstuffs. He looked through the shelves, and Sasuke saw the moment his eyes landed on the pancake mix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto whipped his head around to look at Sasuke, “Sasuke–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t making pancakes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto grabbed the box from the back of the cabinet, “Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Itachi bought that, premix is bad for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My mom</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought Sasuke. He opened his mouth to reply but then decided against it, closing it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, you can’t think of a person. Let’s make pancakes!” Naruto whooped loudly and glanced around the kitchen. His eyes landed on the apron that hung off a hook next to the cabinet, and he </span>
  <span>reached over to grab it. He turned around, and at lightning speed, was in front of Sasuke, slipping the apron over his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke tried to push him away, “Naruto! What are you doing?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiled brightly, “Apron, for the chef,” he said before stepping back, eyeing the Uchiha in the black apron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought both of us were making the pancakes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aha!” Naruto pointed at him, “So you do agree to make them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes, grabbing the milk and eggs from the fridge before saying, “Let’s get this over with,” he glanced at Naruto. “For the record, you’re the only one that will be eating this garbage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More for me then,” responded a beaming Naruto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto took his phone out of his back pocket, seeming to press a few buttons before the music started to blast out of the speakers. He set his phone on the counter and clapped his hands together, “Let’s do this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the most part, Naruto talked through the pancake making, seeming to be able to flow through topics effortlessly as Sasuke nodded and answered questions. He finished the batter and Naruto greased the pan with butter. Sasuke walked over with the bowl and set it next to the blond, reaching over to grab a spatula and ladle before standing in front of the stovetop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly poured half a cup of batter onto the pan, mentally singing along to the music as he waited for the bubbles to appear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a snicker and the sound of a photo being taken, and he sent Naruto a glare, which only made him burst out in louder laughter. Sasuke scowled, “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto giggled again and stared at his phone, “You’re wearing a floral apron, holding a spatula, and glaring at the pancake in the pan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke looked down at the spatula in his hand, then tossed it to Naruto. “Fine, why don’t you flip the pancakes then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s how the pancakes ended up being a pile of cake crumbs on top of two ordinary-looking pancakes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto shrugged as he looked down at his plate, “Tastes the same,” he said before giving Sasuke a reassuring smile. He passed Sasuke his phone, “Here, you choose the music.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto dived into his stack (?) of pancakes while Sasuke scrolled through his playlists. He smiled down at Naruto’s phone, the playlist was such a mess and made absolutely no sense, but he guessed that should have been expected from the blond. They went through a few songs, and Naruto sang between bites of pancake. Sasuke tried not to scoff at how ridiculous Naruto looked, a little honey smudged on the bottom of his lip. Sasuke stared at it for a little too long, then he looked back down at his toast and pretended not to feel a heat start to rise in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he had finished, it was early afternoon. Naruto glanced at the clock, a worried expression settling in his feature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke looked at him concerned, “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto fidgeted with the edge of the tablecloth, “I just… I don’t know if Jiraiya got back home safely last night… and he’s not answering my texts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should go back home to check on him,” said Sasuke immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” the blond paused before standing up. “Thanks for letting me stay over,” Naruto smiled at him and turned to the guest room to get his things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto came back and they walked over to the front door. He stopped before the carpet and turned around abruptly to look at Sasuke. “Wait, I need to give these clothes back to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke paused, and then shrugged.“You can keep them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto beamed and eyed him suspiciously, “You sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded and opened the front door, “I’ll see you on Monday. I hope Jiraiya is okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond smiled and thanked him again before walking out and waving goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke had stood awkwardly on the carpet, glancing at Naruto’s leaving form before slowly closing the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned and walked quietly down the hallway, suddenly struck by the apartment’s silence. Sasuke hadn’t noticed it before, the startling quiet of his home was normally a place of refuge, away from the loud unimportant activity of the world. The silence was a blank canvas, and Sasuke could fill the empty space with the songs and distractions of his choosing. But now he didn’t want to play music, to drown in lyrics and to hum to their melodies. To block out the world and its abundance of dull people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t feel himself walk through his office door, or reach out for his guitar off the wall. The strap settled itself around him, and his finger mindlessly flipped the switch on his amp. He pulled himself out of his thoughts, instead gently playing a few scales to distract himself. His fingers found themselves playing a familiar pattern, and he wandered along the frets to find the melody. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What song is this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wondered. Sasuke scrunched his face as an annoyed itch started to fester in his chest. He hit the right note, and the song bloomed in his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re worse than nicotine...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nicotine...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed loudly and slumped onto his couch, the guitar settling on his stomach as he leaned his head back against the cushions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t escape. Every time he managed to pull his thoughts away from blond hair, blue eyes, loud laughs, blinding smiles, he always managed to find himself at the same place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking of Naruto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now Naruto stood beside him as they walked to math class, having moved on to another topic. He gestured widely with his hands to explain his point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...And that is why I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> think that I could take on a kangaroo in a fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you can’t,” Sasuke deadpanned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t say that! Have you ever seen me fight a Kangaroo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to see something to know it’s a fact.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto laughed and sent Sasuke a blinding smile, “You never know, I’m pretty agile.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you are, Naruto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Naruto</b>
  <span>: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… what about </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Neighbourhood</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Ino suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all looked at each other and shrugged, Kiba perked up, “Wait wait I really like one of their songs… what’s it called… I think it might be called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweater Weather</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura and Naruto scoffed at the same time, then shot each other a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pointing at one another in question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A five-person band can’t play </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweater Weather,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kiba. Naruto would be bored to death from playing the same beat over and over,” remarked Ino.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto nodded, “As much as I love the song,” he sent Sakura a smile, “It’s really boring rhythmically.” He played the monotonous beat on the lunch table to emphasise his point. “What about something from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wipe Out!</span>
  </em>
  <span> album… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prey</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke scrunched his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” continued Naruto, “not my favourite either…” Naruto glanced around at everyone. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Two door cinema club</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The edge of Sasuke’s mouth lifted up in a smirk, “Anything off </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tourist History</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be good,” Sasuke said, “Honestly, we could do </span>
  <em>
    <span>What you know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, more people are likely to have heard it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them looked to Kiba who said, “Never heard of them,” to their dismay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto rubbed his forehead, “Kiba… how have you never heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>What you know</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” he pulled out his phone to play the song, setting it in between them on the lunch table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song began to play, the guitar strummed a high rhythm as the lead guitarist played the iconic phrase overtop. The drums that joined in were fast at first, but as the singer came in, the drums paused and all was left was the voice of the singer and the strum of an electric guitar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can take it… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If it’s what I want to do…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Filling the empty space came back the electric guitar, drums, and bass. Sasuke and Naruto smiled at each other, and Naruto could feel the anticipation growing in his chest. He was itching to grab a pair of drumsticks and to test out the rhythm on his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiba grabbed the phone and held the speakers to his ears to hear the bass more clearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe next year, I’ll have no time…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To think about the questions to address… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes grew wide as a smile bloomed on his face, “Oh hell yeah, I can fuck with this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino looked around at all of them, “Yeah I like it too, guess I’ll be playing guitar this time,” she then turned to Sakura. “What about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bit low…” Sakura said, “But it should be fine, it shouldn’t be brought any higher since the guitar is already really high.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all smiled at each other, surprised they had come to a decision so fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the left of the cafeteria, a loud voice interrupted the band’s thoughts, “There you are Uchiha!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto saw Sasuke wince as the raven turned around to face a grinning Suigetsu, “Why were you looking for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suigetsu put a heavy hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, “You are my bestie, and you were missing. I had obvious reasons to be concerned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke cringed, “Please don’t ever say that word again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” said Karin as she came to stand next to Suigetsu. She looked at Sasuke, “We couldn’t find you in the usual spot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We invited him here to talk about what song we are going to play next,” explained Sakura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suigetsu and Karin looked confused, their eyebrows pinching closer as they glanced down at Sasuke. Suddenly, Suigetsu gasped. “Nooooo,” he said in dismay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karin still looked confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke looked mournful. “Please don’t Suigetsu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You joined their band!!! You didn’t!!! You rascal!” he exclaimed as he sank into the seat next to Sasuke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Karin’s turn to gasp, “You’re in a band now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke hid his face in his hands, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell us!!! I feel betrayed, I’m going to confront Jugo about this,” Karin announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jugo doesn’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!!!! You didn’t tell Jugo either! Oh ho ho ho he is going to be so upset,” declared Suigetsu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is going to be heartbroken Sasuke,” added Karin as she sat next to Suigetsu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want him to tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suigetsu gasped loudly, “Uchiha, I will never forgive you for such an insult.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amazing, I’ve finally managed to rid of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suigetsu laughed and wrapped an arm around Sasuke. “It’s not going to be that easy,” he turned to look at the rest of the band. “I guess we’ll be sitting here now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura smiled at them, “You’re welcome to join us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” agreed Kiba. “I love watching people torment Sasuke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Uchiha</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” mocked Sakura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiba dramatically slapped his hand onto his face, “Oh no! I slipped up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done it multiple times now,” pointed out Ino.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto playfully nudged him with his elbow, “Maybe his stoicism is growing on you, Kiba.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never!” announced Kiba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will creep up on you,” whispered Suigetsu loudly. “You’ll go from wanting to pummel his asshole face, to one day, you start actually laughing at his asshole face, and thinking his asshole face is cute with all its assholy-ness,” Suigetsu shook his head sadly. “It’s the Uchiha curse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his eyebrows, “I’m right here–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto put a hand to his forehead and leaned back against his chair, “I’ve got the Uchiha curse!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate all of you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Sasuke, he's so whipped </p><p>Also,,, 30K!!!! Whoop whooooppp!!! What has even happened??? I have no idea!!!!</p><p>as alwayysss suggestions, advice, and music recs are always welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Drawn to a flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter title from Daft Pretty Boys by Bad Suns</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what even is this chapter?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sasuke:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The band had made a schedule. Every Tuesday and Thursday, they would gather at Kiba’s house to rehearse. Ino had insisted that they both share a cab (since they lived in neighbouring apartments), and both of them would lug their amps and guitars into an Uber two afternoons of the week. Surprisingly, the car rides weren’t unbearable. He would sit through the chatter, sometimes finding himself interested in Ino’s detailed analysis of various </span>
  <em>
    <span>Taylor Swift</span>
  </em>
  <span> songs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In general, Sasuke had surprised himself with how well he was handling the band. Apart from Naruto, he had known the members since primary school, but with the fact that he had put considerable effort into ignoring them, they weren’t exactly close. They weren’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> for that matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura’s past feelings were infatuations, and during one of their practice sessions, she had confessed that her crush quickly dissipated after his harsh rejection. Ino said she only liked Sasuke because people were pressuring her to have a crush on someone, which wasn’t surprising considering how her confession went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke remembered walking out of school on a cold autumn day and being stopped by a small hand landing on his shoulder. He turned to see a nervous-looking Ino.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino let out a short breath of air, then set Sasuke with a determined look. “I like you, do you want to be my boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he replied without hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino stood motionless, “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like girls.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino’s eyes grew wide, and then she started to laugh. She sent Sasuke a smile, “Well I think girls are… beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke studied her for a moment. She didn’t have the face of someone who had just been rejected. In fact, she looked almost relieved. He thought over what she had said, then smiled to himself before turning and walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then of course there was Kiba, who mildly hated him for a few years. In Sasuke’s defense, the boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been loud and annoying. The Kiba in primary had always tried to one-up Sasuke, constantly attempting to prove that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> should have been the one worth praising. It had gotten on Sasuke’s nerves, and so he had spent the majority of the time ignoring the loud brunette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the years, he had gotten used to people being jealous of him for the wrong reasons. The attention Sasuke got? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Take it, have it all</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thought Sasuke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily for Sasuke, Kiba had grown into himself over the years. He had emerged from the insecurity of his youth and no longer chased after the approval of his classmates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So now, Sasuke could look past the fact that Kiba smelt like dog the majority of the time. And begrudgingly, he could admit that he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> the guy’s company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That being said… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fucking cheated!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t, you’re just bad at the game.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiba fixed Sasuke and Sakura with a glare, “You seduced the banker!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura lifted an unimpressed eyebrow, “Please, with the haircut he has now? Impossible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke glowered at Sakura, “What’s wrong with my hair?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so… spiky at the back. You use too much product.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s like this naturally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s mouth dropped open, “It’s natural?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke looked away from Naruto’s shocked face to the floor, feeling his insides warm from the direct eye contact with the blond. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiba continued to pout, “I swear that hotel popped out of nowhere, are you sure you added it on your turn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know how to play monopoly, Kiba.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiba rolled his eyes and then started to pack away the board game. “Fine. You win. Let’s go practice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto jumped up next to him and offered him a hand. Sasuke stared at it before standing up on his own, picking up his guitar, and walking over to his designated corner without looking at the blond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whilst he did all this, he didn’t notice Naruto’s slight frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An uncomfortable pain traveled along his forearm as he held his elbow close to his chest. Warmups had started, and the nerves hadn’t started to churn his insides quite yet. Needless to say, he has been distracted lately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over their rehearsals and bus rides the past few weeks, Sasuke had come to the conclusion that ignoring Naruto was going to be the best course of action. However, given the fact that they sat next to each other every morning, it was a little challenging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>ignoring</span>
  </em>
  <span> was too strong of a word. He had just been more </span>
  <em>
    <span>careful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Careful to not let his gaze wander for too long over toned legs and blond hair. Tanned hands gripping drumsticks, flexing forearms, and downcast clear blue eyes. Blinding smiles and knowing smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team started to run laps around the court, and Sasuke let the souls of his feet bounce against the shined wood. The game was starting in a few minutes, and the stands were now crowded with people. Upon seeing the spectators, Sasuke didn’t feel the normal dread at their scrutiny. Instead, he felt a sort of anticipation as he scanned the faces for a familiar one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, he hadn't invited Naruto, so he shouldn’t be expecting the blond to show up to a regional basketball game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scowled at himself. He had been hoping that over the two weeks before the concert, that they would eventually dissipate (which they haven’t). That they would go back to casual friendship and easygoing conversations (which hasn’t happened). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was honestly starting to become frustrating, but at least turning away from the blond had started to become second nature. Except, every time Naruto sent him that smile, the expectant glance, the nudge of the shoulder, he couldn’t help but feel that wrench of his stomach. He knows the term is </span>
  <em>
    <span>butterflies in your stomach</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but the metaphor couldn’t be further from the truth. It was despicable, the twist of his heart, the hitch in his breath, the spike in his pulse. Disgusting, and Sasuke felt pathetic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated Naruto for this, his all-consuming presence. It sucked Sasuke in and had made him an idiot. Naruto was like this with everyone. He directed this energy to the rest of his friends, his gentle touches to Sasuke’s arm weren’t special. He subjected his knowing smirks and excited rants to the rest of the band, so Sasuke should stop feeling special.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke was going to extinguish these feelings, he was a seasoned expert in pommeling his emotions so far down, that they wouldn’t dare to resurface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was an Uchiha after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke finished his round of jump shots, feeling his body loosen from the warm-up. He glanced one last time at the bleachers, before the coach’s whistle blew and he looked up to the tall man in his green jumpsuit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone! Roundup!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Naruto</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke had been ignoring him, and Naruto didn’t know exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> he did anything wrong, but you could never tell with Sasuke. For the majority of the time, the raven looked deep in thought. An intense concentration on his guitar, on a stain on the glass of the bus window, on Kiba’s posters, on the seat in front of him,... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Really, it seemed that Sasuke looked anywhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> Naruto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, in breaks between songs, or when Sasuke thought he wasn’t looking, Naruto could feel his stare boring into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if he was being honest, it bothered him. It wasn’t exactly that Sasuke had become awkward (he still made sarcastic comments and smirked at Naruto’s energetic responses), but it was just that something had changed in the air around them. It was as if Sasuke was holding something back, the hesitancy in his expression, or the pause before he spoke. And if Naruto wasn’t lying to himself, he kind of missed the asshole’s company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were friends, it was normal to miss friends… that he saw everyday… right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At least that’s what Naruto was telling himself as he walked up the stairs. The door to the school gym was ajar, and he could feel the cool air seep out and breeze past his skin. The sound of squeaking shoes and whispers of the crowd became clearer as Naruto stepped in, glancing around for a place to sit. He quickly shuffled around the side of the court and up the metal stairs, sitting down at the top of the gymnasium bleachers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he had made himself comfortable, he took his first scan of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gymnasium at Anbu Academy was massive, so it wasn’t a surprise that they hosted the majority of the high school basketball competitions in their district. In the center was a full-sized basketball court, the wooden floor shining in the brightness of the overhead lights. Surrounding the court were indoor bleachers, which were currently full of students from both schools. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naruto!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto turned at the sound of a familiar voice and saw Tenten waving at him. He waved back, quickly standing up as she indicated for him to take the seat next to her. He smiled and greeted her, glad that he now had a friend to sit next to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what brings you here, new guy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiled at her, “I’m hardly </span>
  <em>
    <span>new guy</span>
  </em>
  <span> anymore Tenten. Just here to support a friend, you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll always be </span>
  <em>
    <span>new guy </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me. Neji and Lee are on the team, have you met Neji?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto shook his head, and Tenten indicated with her finger towards a light-skinned boy with long dark hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one with the resting bitch face looks like he could be in a <em>Pantene</em> commercial.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto scoffed, “You could say the same thing for Sasuke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenten raised an eyebrow, “He has </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too much product in his hair to be in a <em>Pantene</em> commercial.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“According to him, it’s natural—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was cut off by loud cheers, and Naruto looked up to the scoreboard to see that their team had scored a point. He eyed the court and saw a group of smiling boys patting Sasuke’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto let himself take a look at Sasuke, and he could feel himself pause as he regarded the raven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was in a loose-fitting black and grey jersey and black shorts. His bangs were pushed out of his face with a hairband, and Naruto could see the sweat that dripped down his jaw as he got into position. The ball was in the air, and Sasuke sprinted to the center of the court, where he intercepted the basketball, quickly dribbling and passing it to his teammate. He glanced around and got into space again, and Naruto could see the curve of his bicep flex as the ball came back into Sasuke’s hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto forced his eyes to detach off him and made sure to look at each individual player to convince himself that he wasn’t staring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When their team scored again, he and Tenten cheered loudly, and Naruto could see Sasuke’s head whip around to fixate his eyes on him. Naruto beamed and waved at the raven, who had paused mid-step. The game continued around a frozen Sasuke, and Naruto’s smile dropped as he panicked and pointed at the incoming ball. Sasuke turned around just in time to catch it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re here to see Sasuke?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto turned to look at a confused (but slightly amused) Tenten, “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled and shrugged, going back to cheering for Neji and Lee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto raised an eyebrow at her but went back to staring at the court. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were mid-way through the game now, and their team was winning by a long shot. The other team put up a good fight, but they were no watch for the powerhouse that was Anbu Academy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd cheered loudly at each point won and clapped politely each time the other opponents scored. There was a charged energy to the air, the students on the edges of their seats or jumping on the small gap of the ground the bleachers provided. It reminded Naruto of past concerts and performances he had seen, dancing to the beat of the song and screaming at the top of his lungs. An excitement unnameable, overwhelming, and all-consuming. Naruto thought about the concert he would be attending in a week, and he wondered what that would be like with Sasuke with him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would he dance along? Sing? Give me one of those few precious smiles?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pressuring Sasuke to be anything other than his stoic self was the last thing Naruto wanted to do, but he just hoped that the raven would be as excited as he was. He booked floor tickets (the only acceptable ticket to get), so there would be a large crowd, the crashing of bodies, and shared heartbeats. They would have to be next to each other, pressed into the crowd and into each other</span>
  <em>
    <span>. It would be like the bus,</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought Naruto, their closeness explained by the fact that there won't be a lot of space. It meant anything more, but Naruto couldn’t help but feel a small flutter in his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully, he won’t be embarrassed by my dancing…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And why was he thinking about this so deeply? He was just seeing a concert with a friend. A friend who looked… the way he did… in basketball jerseys. They were on their halftime break, and sweat now drenched the roots of Sasuke’s hair. He pulled off his headband, shaking his hair out before placing it back on his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Naruto definitely wasn’t staring at the raven’s face, or his throat as he took gulps of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried blinking to get rid of Sasuke's serious face from embedding itself into his vision. It didn’t work, and now he suspected that the sprinting of his heart had more to do than just the anticipation of the game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The match started up again, and their team was already back into action. As the minutes passed, Naruto could feel a slight feeling of dread as the other team started to score an increasing amount of points. Their team was starting to look tired, and Naruto looked to the pinched faces of the spectators. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few minutes left of the game, and their opposition was dangerously close to evening out the score.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neji intercepted the ball, quickly dribbling across the court and then passing it to Lee. Before the ball could land in Lee’s hands, a member of the other team sprinted and grabbed it. However, Sasuke was quickly in front of the guy, blocking his path with his body. His opponent was forced to stop and attempt to dribble around Sasuke. They had a short back and forth, Sasuke pressing his body closer and closer to attempt to intimidate the guy. The player was briefly distracted, and Sasuke quickly knocked the ball out of his hands and sprinted down the court. The team wasn’t prepared for it and was too slow to block the ball as he scored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole hall cheered, loud whoops and whistling could be heard from all corners of the room. Naruto cheered with them, clapping loudly in a sea of shouting people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The game came to a close, Sasuke’s teammates patted him on the back, and Naruto cheered again for good measure. At the sound of Naruto’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoop</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sasuke’s head whipped around to stare at him. A satisfied smirk splayed across his face, and Naruto was briefly mystified by the raven-haired boy. Naruto beamed back and gave him a wave. Sasuke lifted a hand and gently shook it before turning back to face his teammates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Absentmindedly, Naruto processed the heat on his cheeks and the burn of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started his descent from the bleachers, quickly walking over to Sasuke who was taking long gulps of water off the side of the court. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto beamed at him, “You're not half bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke raised an eyebrow, “That’s the first thing you’re going to say to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto smirked, “Oh sorry, I should be asking for your autograph. If I could find a sharpie, would you please sign my tits Sasuke?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for a fan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto rolled his eyes and tried not to stare at the sweat that now dropped down Sasuke's jaw. He was putting considerable effort to not drag his gaze all over Sasuke in his stupid fucking outfit. He steeled himself to stare into Sasuke’s eyes. Which wasn’t necessarily better, since Naruto could still feel the flush along his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow at practice,” said Naruto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you every morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Yep. Um, well I’ll see you on the bus </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> at practice tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded, “See you tomorrow, Naruto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart did little loops at how softly Sasuke had said his name. “Nice hairband, by the way,” he said before turning and quickly walking out of the sports hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was going on?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A feeling of dread started to settle in his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this little crush is starting to turn into something more serious. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bad bad bad bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking down the hallways of the science wing, Naruto swore quietly under his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sasuke:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Itachi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rubbed his eyes with his knuckles as he tried to wake himself from his early morning haze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi little brother, how are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you making a habit out of calling me at obscene hours in the morning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s eight am, you should be awake by now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the weekend, Jesus Christ.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Language,” warned Itachi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause before his brother continued, “Just thought I would let you know that I will be staying for a month for Christmas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s tired eyes widened, “A month?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Until January 17th.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>January 17th</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “That’s um, good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t seem that happy about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Itachi, I am. It’s just that… I won’t be at home on January the 17th and 18th.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke hesitated, but continued, “I am going to be performing at Mrs. Haruno’s new hotel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Well that’s great!” exclaimed Itachi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke bristled at Itachi’s surprise, “Yeah…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will it be just you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Sasuke started. “No… I’m kind of in a band now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You! In a band! Sasuke!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay well, I’ll be sure to be there to support you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No no you don’t have to come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to, Sasuke, and you don’t have a choice. I’m booking my hotel ticket now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No choice!” repeated Itachi before hanging up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke stared at Itachi’s flashing name on his screen. Blinking slowly before groaning into his hands.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>concert next chapter hehehehehe,, see you guys there!!</p><p>Sasuke playing basketball? What is happening? Idk I just wanted to FINALLY write Naruto actually pining</p><p>As always: song suggestions, advice, and comments are always appreciated:))))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Only till the night is over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter title from When the Night is Over by Lord Huron (I'm so sorry that I include so many of their songs)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey yall!!! They finally go to the concert yayayay :))</p><p>***Ben Schneider: lead singer and writer for Lord Huron, absolute legend and genius.</p><p>PS: I include only two songs in this<br/>- Meet me in the woods (the song which I named my other fic (wink wink) after)<br/>- The night we met</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Sasuke</b>:</p><p>The recording of their first performance had horrible sound quality. Sasuke guessed that the phone’s microphone was covered by an ill-placed finger. In addition to this, the frame of the video was unsteady, as if it was held by shaking hands. </p><p> </p><p>Sakura’s mom took it, so she was probably vibrating from pride. </p><p> </p><p>When Sasuke’s pink-haired bandmate had sent the video to their group chat, he immediately wished she hadn’t. </p><p> </p><p>He watched the first thirty seconds, and the prospect of walking into the nearest ocean was looking all the more appealing. </p><p> </p><p>Did he seriously sound like that? Jesus Christ. He needed to practice more than he thought he did. Why in the world was he looking down so much? <em> Look up you fucking punk</em>.</p><p> </p><p>No, but seriously, <em> did they sound like that? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>(3 active)</em> <span class="u"><b>Akamaru’s private live band</b></span></p><p><b>SasukeU</b>: ...do we actually sound like that</p><p><b>SasukeU</b>: maybe we should be rehearsing more </p><p><b>InoY</b>: Sasuke we aren’t that bad calm down</p><p><b>Inuzuka.K</b>: bud we just started two months ago, it is going to take a while before we are perfect</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: Oi Sasuke put your phone away</p><p> </p><p>Beside him, he could feel Naruto nudge his shoulder with an outstretched elbow. He looked up to the smiling blond and scowled. “We sounded like that, and none of you thought to tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you didn’t know, how was I supposed to know we sounded like crap? And anyway, we don’t sound like that anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope not. Did you hear how <em>loud </em> Kiba’s amp was? I can’t hear anything over my thrumming eardrums.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay… now we know to tell Kiba to turn it down, lesson learned!” Naruto scooted closer to him so they were sitting shoulder to shoulder in the backseat of the Uber. “Didn’t think you would be so insecure about it.” </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s scowl deepened, “I’m not insecure, I just don’t like to half-ass things.” The car turned left, and he could feel his heart rate quicken as Naruto’s shoulder pressed into his. <em> Since when were you this fucking weak-hearted</em>, Sasuke scolded himself.</p><p> </p><p>He turned off his phone and looked up to see they were nearing the venue. From the front, Sasuke could see the gates had been pulled back to reveal the smooth concrete pavement leading up to the building. The whole exterior looked to be made out of glass, the dusk now reflecting in the bright blue tint of the building’s floor-to-ceiling windows.</p><p> </p><p>Their car stopped a few blocks from the concert hall, and already he could see groups of people gathering at its front. Naruto jumped out of the car and extended a hand to Sasuke. “Enough with your pessimism, we’re here to watch an actual professional band.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke eyed Naruto’s hand, lifting an eyebrow as he got out of the car without the blond’s help. “I thought we were here so you could scream the lyrics at the top of your lungs.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto scoffed and placed his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. “That too, and also so you can say you’ve been to a concert before.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked side by side down the sidewalk, quickly approaching the tall building. They entered through the open gate, and Sasuke could hear Naruto's breath shake with a slight tremor. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re shivering.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto smiled at him, “Only a little.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke eyed the blond’s hoodie. “Why didn’t you bring a jacket?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto lifted an eyebrow and pointed to the building, “It's indoors, there is heating.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke paused, “There is heating?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um… duh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Sasuke said intelligently.</p><p> </p><p>“I probably should have mentioned that… maybe you could leave your jacket in one of the lockers?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke nodded and they walked over to the locker station. He slid off his black puffer jacket, leaving him only in a dark gray sweatshirt paired with his black jeans.</p><p> </p><p>He was acutely aware of Naruto’s eyes which slid over him. “You sure we aren’t going to a funeral.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Says the idiot wearing an obnoxiously bright orange hoodie.”</p><p> </p><p><em> And how someone can make that monstrosity look cute astounds me</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s called fashion, something you clearly know nothing about.” They reached the ticket booth and scanned the barcodes on their phones, finally walking into the heated indoors of the venue. “I think I’ve only seen you wear four colours.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like neutral tones.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would pay big money to see you in… like a neon pink.”</p><p> </p><p>“God, please shut up.” They walked over to the restaurant booth and ordered food while they waited for the concert.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps a tutu, or at least overalls.” Naruto sent Sasuke a grin, “My birthday is coming up, you know what to get me now.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Me in overalls?” They picked up their food and headed for the tables that lined the windows.</p><p> </p><p>“It would make my birthday, I would be forever in your debt.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke chuckled at the mental image of him in overalls. <em> Not happening, </em> he thought to himself. Not even for a ridiculously energetic blond boy (who was currently failing at eating a hotdog, it was almost comical). </p><p> </p><p>Not even for this idiot who he was miserably falling for. Sasuke faintly remembered that he was supposed to be distancing himself from Naruto. <em> A bit late for that</em>, he thought to himself. </p><p> </p><p>“How did you get these tickets anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked up, “Oh… It was Jiraiya’s present when I got into Anbu.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke hummed. “How is Jiraiya?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto let out an amused huff, “As well as he could ever be, I guess. He almost brought a dog home the other day, his friend’s dog gave birth to puppies.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you turned down the opportunity to get a dog?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, I love dogs, and thirteen-year-old me would have been ecstatic. But sixteen-year-old me? Hell no. I don’t need to be responsible for a small living being, thank you very much.” He checked his watch and jumped up from his seat. “We’ve got to get to the hall now.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke followed Naruto around the crowding of people, walking past merch booths (which Naruto briefly got distracted by) to arrive at a set of large doors. </p><p> </p><p>Walking in, Sasuke wasn’t surprised to see packed bodies in front of the stage. Surrounding the wide floor where they stood were seats that went up on a slanted slope. They were fairly early, but die-hard fans had already claimed their rightful place next to the stage. However, that didn’t stop Naruto from walking away from Sasuke and pushing into the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot,” mumbled Sasuke as he followed the boy who was pressing himself further into the sea of bodies. Sasuke tried to maneuver his way through the crowd without being obnoxious, while Naruto had no regard for normal etiquette and simply bulldozed his way right through.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s movement started to become slightly more panicked, “Naruto! Slow down you piece of shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked back and paused to let Sasuke catch up with him. As he approached, the blond reached out and grabbed his hand, “Keep up slowpoke.”</p><p> </p><p>With their fingers interlaced, Naruto pulled him closer to the stage. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke tried to ignore his increased heart rate and the fact that his hands might be clammy. <em> Am I sweating? </em> he thought to himself, and also <em>why is Naruto so cold? </em></p><p> </p><p>They reached the middle of the crowd and stopped in the middle of the mass of bodies. Sasuke was silently grateful that Naruto wasn’t going to push them all the way up to the front. </p><p> </p><p>“I think we just pissed off half the crowd.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pshhh, we are only going to be annoying teenagers for a few more years.” Naruto looked at him with a wide grin. “Might as well take advantage of it.” </p><p> </p><p>Their fingers were still interlaced, and Sasuke took a stealing breath before slowly slipping his fingers out.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto blinked at their separated hands, but then quickly turned to the stage, “The openers are starting.”</p><p> </p><p>A band walked onto the stage and adjusted their instruments. The lead singer smiled widely at the crowd before announcing themselves. They played a few originals, and Sasuke eyed the performers as they went through their songs. They weren’t bad, their sound was a lot harsher than the headliner. A lot of thrashing and… screaming. Not Sasuke’s favourite thing, but he could appreciate heavy metal once in a while. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto smiled at the band, clearly singling out the drumline as he nodded his head. When they were done, Naruto let out a loud whoop.</p><p> </p><p>The blond turned to Sasuke, “Oh my god, we are five minutes away from seeing Ben Schneider.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know the band members’ names?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto’s mouth fell agape, “You <em> don’t </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“I listen to the music. I don’t watch interviews.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude,” Naruto let out an exasperated laugh. “You are missing out, have you seen the music videos?”</p><p> </p><p>“No?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we know what we’re going to do this Sunday then.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes, glancing sideways at the blond. “We?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto opened his mouth to speak but closed it when the fluorescent green sign lit up. The crowd roared as the band walked on stage, waving their arms and reaching for their instruments. The drummer settled in the center, the keyboardist stretched, and the rest adjusted their guitar straps. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto’s cheer was almost deafening, and Sasuke clapped, unable to hide the smile which grew across his face. </p><p> </p><p>The band introduced itself after the crowd had settled down, hundreds of people quieting as the lead singer came up to the mic. The hush didn’t last long, at the first strum of guitar strings, the cheering came back.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto nudged Sasuke's shoulder, and he looked up to see the other’s grin. Naruto started to wiggle his shoulders, and Sasuke let out a groan. </p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes, “Do you have to? We’ve only just started.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I do!” Naruto lip-synced the lyrics as he jumped up in the air at the entry of the chorus. </p><p> </p><p><em> Lord Huron isn’t even a band you can dance to</em>, Sasuke told himself (though he knew he was a little wrong).</p><p> </p><p>But Naruto did it anyway, his feet bounced and his sneakers hit the concrete floor on the beat. He had given up on lip-syncing and instead sang along to the lyrics. </p><p> </p><p>“Here comes the screaming,” Sasuke mumbled under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a beautiful singing voice, shut up,” Naruto laughed.</p><p> </p><p>The first song ended, and the crowd applauded loudly as the band effortlessly transitioned into the next track. </p><p> </p><p>An eerily familiar melody surrounded Sasuke, and he beamed as he watched the guitarist’s hands slide up and down the neck of his guitar. </p><p> </p><p>He felt hands grab his shoulders, and then Naruto was jumping excitedly, “Oh my god this is one of my favourites!!”</p><p> </p><p>The band smiled at each other as the lead singer dived into the lyrics, and Sasuke could feel his heart skip a beat as he listened to one of his favourite songs come to life in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I took a little journey to the unknown…  </em>
</p><p><em> And I’ve come back changed, I can feel it in my bones </em>… </p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’ve fucked with the forces that our eyes can’t see</em>!” Naruto screamed as he shook Sasuke’s shoulders. “<em>And now the darkness got a hold of me.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh the darkness got a hold of me</em>,” Sasuke whispered under his breath as he gazed upon the band.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just sing?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“You definitely did!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re hearing things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah whatever Mr. Stonecold.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And the truth is stranger than my own worst dreams…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The truth is stranger than all my dreams…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh, the darkness got a hold of me</em>!” Naruto shouted again. Before the chorus began, Sasuke could feel the electricity in the air as the crowd’s anticipation grew. It only lasted a second, but that moment of impatience sent a thrill down Sasuke’s body. In that pause between beats, Sasuke had never loved music more. That hunger to grab his guitar and stand on the stage, for people to hold their breaths as they waited for him to dive back into the music. The whole crowd exploded with the chorus, and Sasuke couldn’t help but let some of that energy seep into him. The crowd swayed, and Sasuke had no choice but to swing with it, or else be swallowed in the waves of movement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Curse Naruto for bringing them to the front with all the maniacs. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Naruto:</b>
</p><p>Sasuke… was dancing? Okay, not exactly <em>dancing</em>, but he no longer stood ramrod straight. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t exactly sidestepping either, and it was clear that he wasn’t <em>trying </em>to dance (god forbid that he actually <em>try </em>at anything). It looked almost… subconscious. Like the music carried him through the rhythm. </p><p> </p><p>But mostly, Naruto was mesmerized by the raven’s <em>smile</em>. </p><p> </p><p>That was the thing with concerts. Surrounded by total strangers, but brought together by something which you have cherished in privacy for so long. An unspoken feeling of unity, where you don't have to be quiet and be afraid to love something as simple as <em>music </em>anymore. Belting the lyrics alone in your room and humming the melodies at the back of the bus, sitting next to pretty boys and passing cars. Forgetting who you are and who you’ve built yourself to be, and not giving any fucks if people see you smile for once. And Sasuke was <em>smiling</em>. Not an amused smirk, not a shy grin, or tight-lipped impassiveness. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke lifted his hand in the air with the rest of the crowd and a satisfied smile settled on his face at the plucking of the smooth guitar. He closed his eyes, and Naruto could imagine him narrowing in on each layer of the music, singling out and swaying to each of their rhythms. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m a long way from the one that I love…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ve been tending old flames, lamenting what was…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The band flowed through each song in the set. Naruto stood on edge as he listened through the transitions and tried to guess the next song. He belted the lyrics (as promised), and Sasuke pretended like he was annoyed, but Naruto could still catch the upward tilting of the guy’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>Things were coming to a close, and the band announced that they would do one more song before they closed up. The crowd stood in anticipation as the band took final sips of water and the lead singer walked up to the mic. </p><p> </p><p>The first note was sung, and Naruto’s smile was immediate. He closed his eyes, and let the melody wash over him. The whole crowd stilled for the final song, an acknowledgment that it would be over soon, but that it had been amazing. He could feel Sasuke’s presence on his side and could sense his eyes on him. </p><p> </p><p>Hopefully, something would change after this. Sasuke had continued to ignore him throughout the week before now, and maybe Naruto should have taken that as a sign to back away. But how could he, when there were moments like this. When their silences were comfortable, and Naruto didn’t have to worry about being <em>enthusiastic </em>and <em>positive </em>all the time. He hoped that this would mean they could go back to being <em>normal </em>again. Whatever that was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I had all and then most of you…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Some and now none of you…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Take me back to the night we met…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Naruto’s stomach sank, and he could feel the air become colder in his lungs. If he thought too hard right now, tears would probably form in his eyes. Instead, something inside of him grew bold, and he stepped closer to Sasuke and tipped his head to the side so his lips were an inch away from his ear. Surprisingly, the raven didn’t pull away. A smile grew on his face, “Still think this song is subpar?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s reply was a little breathless, “It’s better than what I remember.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto grinned and sighed loudly, directing his attention back to the band. He still stood close to Sasuke, their shoulders pressing into each other. Naruto wanted to rest his head on his shoulder, but that was probably a death wish.</p><p> </p><p>From his left, he could hear Sasuke scoff. “Want me to hold your hand?”</p><p> </p><p>“What if I say yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ, please don’t cry at a concert.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto turned to him, “This song makes me emotional, okay? At least I have emotions, unlike this brooding asshole I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes, Sakura.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto quietly laughed and nudged Sasuke’s shoulder. He counted on his fingers as he said, “Sarcastic, brooding, and an asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke smirked at him and went back to staring at the band as the concert came to a close. He smiled sadly as the band sang out the final chorus.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was probably imagining things when he felt Sasuke’s hand brush the back of his.</p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>When they left the concert hall, the cold night air washed up against Naruto’s heated skin. A shiver ran down his body, and he rubbed the length of his biceps. </p><p> </p><p>He could see Sasuke turn to him. “You’re cold?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto shivered again, “It’s like eleven pm, it’s freezing.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke raised an eyebrow as they walked down the stairs and approached the locker booth. He placed the card they gave him on the table, and the lady behind the counter came back with Sasuke’s jacket. He thanked her, and the pair continued down the pavement.</p><p> </p><p>They walked side by side for a minute in comfortable silence. The city lights blinked in the backdrop of the cold night, and Naruto could feel his face grow cold from the wind. The sound of their scuffling shoes and the life of the city became an enduring presence until Naruto felt plush material being pushed against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Wear my jacket before you get hypothermia.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only fourteen degrees Sasuke, I’m not going to get hypothermia.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, “Then why are you shivering like a five-year-old at a waterpark.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto rolled his eyes and took the jacket, slipping his arms into the smooth material. Sasuke looked a little smug, and Naruto pointed an accusatory finger at him, “I’m only doing this because you’re forcing me to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Continue to tell that to yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto nudged his shoulder, “You just care about my well-being, don’t you Sasuke?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Continue to tell that to yourself,” he mimicked. Naruto shot him with a satisfied grin and Sasuke rolled his eyes. “What did you think of the concert?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was…” Sasuke hesitated. “Educational.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liar. You loved it,” Naruto nudged him again. <em> Why was he touching him so much all a sudden? </em></p><p> </p><p>Sasuke pushed him back, and Naruto stumbled slightly. “I did.” Sasuke sent him a smirk while Naruto righted himself. “Thank you for inviting me.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto stared at him, a little breathless. “Any time.”</p><p> </p><p>They both stood at the corner of the sidewalk, not knowing exactly what to do now.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we won’t be seeing each other often, with end-of-term exams and the holiday.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are only practicing once a week until the holidays right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke hummed and pulled out his phone to call an Uber. “I see you every morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto rocked back and forth on his feet. “Well, um, I mean, you can come over to study at mine any time.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s eyebrows drew in together. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Why? </em>” Naruto let out a little laugh. “Um, well because I like your company?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s expression relaxed, “Oh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Naruto grinned at him. “So feel free to come over anytime, I might even have a puppy by then, who knows.” He shrugged, “Or I might just have to invade your house.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is just so I can help you with math isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto scoffed, “What! No! I would never exploit our friendship like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably for biology too.” </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t even take biology.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke sent him a cocky grin, “I’ll probably score better than you on a test anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a challenge?”</p><p> </p><p>“And what if it is?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled at him, “I’ll accept the challenge when I come over to your house…” He glanced at the raven-haired boy, chewing his bottom lip a little. “Um… next week?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, just text me before you show up at my door.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yes! We can make pancakes again!”</p><p> </p><p>“Never,” Sasuke deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“You loved it, admit it.”</p><p> </p><p>“They couldn’t even have constituted for pancakes, maybe a pile of half-cooked batter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hater.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I modeled their experience after the last concert I went to (ages ago), which was Catfish and the Bottlemen. They were AMAZING, and I was tempted to have Naruto and Sasuke go see them instead so the experience could actually be accurate (I've never been to a Lord Huron concert, unfortunately).</p><p>Anyways, see you guys next time!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A tidal wave on the horizon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter title from Like Sexy Dynamite by The Orion Experience.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry this took so long!!! Hope you enjoy the chapter :)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Naruto</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, Naruto’s incessant touching continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just… couldn’t help himself, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was bad, but this was just the way he was. It was always a habit when he grew to like someone; placing a hand on their arm, pushing against their shoulder, reaching out, and wrapping his arm around their shoulders. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he shouldn’t be invading their personal space, but there was a sort of invisible pull, and Naruto couldn’t help but reach out and poke the pale cheek of a certain dark-haired asshole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unluckily for him, the dark-haired asshole </span>
  <em>
    <span>did not</span>
  </em>
  <span> appreciate the physical contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could always feel Sasuke tense up and blush with discomfort or embarrassment, but Naruto couldn’t help but find those things </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself, shaking his head as he tried to concentrate on solving a particularly difficult question. Sasuke was just too polite to say anything, he probably hated how much Naruto touched him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or how much time Naruto spent at his house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>The importance of studying had been drilled into Naruto since Jiaraiya had adopted him, and he knew that he needed to take things </span><em><span>a lot</span></em><span> more seriously now that he was graduating next year. But that didn’t mean that Naruto </span><em><span>liked</span></em><span> to</span> <span>study. He preferred the practical; essay writing, devising theatre pieces, debates, … </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But nevertheless, he still spent many hours in the week on content revision. However, that didn’t necessarily mean he had to do it </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s the thought process that led him to Sasuke Uchiha’s massive apartment multiple afternoons of the week. Naruto lived near the city center while Sasuke was a little further out, but it was just a ten-minute bus ride between their respective houses. It was all just too convenient. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the beginning of the week, he reasoned it was because he needed help on a certain topic, and Sasuke was some sort of genius (which only annoyed Naruto an ounce amount). And yeah, asking for assistance had hurt his pride a little at first, but he wasn’t going to fail because his ego prevented him from seeking help. Especially from an already egotistical jerk… but Naruto </span>
  <em>
    <span>so happen</span>
  </em>
  <span> to </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> the jerk, so he said </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and texted Sasuke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And though he thought he would hardly be seeing the raven over the last two weeks of term, he ended up seeing Sasuke quite a bit. And by ‘quite a bit', he meant almost every afternoon of the weekdays.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was probably annoying him, and he should probably stop… But… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto looked up to Sasuke, who was staring blankly at a page of Economics notes. He set his pencil down as he eyed the raven. “Why do you spend so much time on Econ?” he questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke looked up at the sound of his voice, “I’m going to study Economics at University.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Huh… I can see that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke raised an eyebrow, “How so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Naruto smiled. “You, with a degree in economics, master’s in something or rather, walking down the streets of some urbanised city to go boss and shout at your employees about business shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke scoffed, “‘Business shit’, yeah that’s what I am going to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto took a sip of water, “Why economics? Why business?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to be joining Itachi’s company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow!” Naruto exclaimed, “I didn’t know Itachi owned a company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke hummed. “It was always the plan for me to join the family business. I was supposed to join my father’s but…” he paused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sighed. “It’s a long story. It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> company anymore, of course. And neither Itachi nor I would ever want to work for the current owner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s the owner? Why do you hate them so much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Madara Uchiha, my uncle,” Sasuke said, not answering the second question. He looked back down at the pages of notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment, unsure of what to say, but before he could ask the questions that were on the tip of his tongue, Sasuke quickly cut into his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do at university?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiled, “I want to get a degree in either English Literature or Creative Writing, I haven’t decided yet.” He shrugged, “Might do both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why Literature and Writing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love reading and writing. Can’t decide whether I want to be a teacher or a writer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see you being a teacher,” Sasuke smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto grinned, “Yeah? I like little kids, I think I’d probably end up teaching lower secondary, maybe older students later on.” He shrugged again, “If I do end up becoming a teacher, that is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, walking down the streets of some suburbia, on your way to boss and shout at your students about incomplete homework.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto laughed and shoved at Sasuke’s shoulder, “Oi, shut up and read your case studies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled at him. They lapsed into the familiarity of quiet pen scratching and page flipping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sasuke</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke has lost his feelings for Naruto. They were gone, especially now that Naruto seemed to invade his thoughts at every waking hour of every day. He didn’t like him anymore. At least, that’s what he was telling himself. If he put enough </span>
  <em>
    <span>conscious</span>
  </em>
  <span> effort into not thinking about Naruto, this sway of his heart and quickening of his breath would go away. Right? Yeah, right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, fuck me, fuck this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been practicing for almost three hours, and Sasuke could already feel his playing getting sloppy, the muscles in his hand slowly constricting to become almost painful. They went through the song for what felt like the 50th time, and Sasuke regretted picking a song he genuinely liked. He was really starting to hate these lyrics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura held up a hand, “Guys, please, let’s take a break.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank god.” Naruto’s body went limp and he fell off his seat and onto Kiba’s carpet. He was panting heavily and Akamaru quickly bounded towards him to lick his face. With his back to the </span>
  <span>floor, he lifted a shaking arm to pat the dog’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m pretty tired too,” said Ino as she went to sit on the bed next to Sakura. “Lugging a keyboard all the way here is considerably more annoying than bringing a guitar.” Ino snaked an arm around Sakura’s waist to rest her palm on the bed, and Sasuke smirked at the way the girl’s cheeks blushed a bright pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just leave the keyboard here, Ino.” Kiba slumped against his desk chair and balanced his base against the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke remained the only one standing. He gently set his guitar on top of his gig bag and he wandered to sit next to Akamaru, and consequently </span>
  <em>
    <span>so happened</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be close to Naruto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t let himself ponder the fact that he had just gravitated towards the blond without thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly patted Akamaru’s soft fur as the group lapsed into comfortable silence. The dog adjusted his paws and scooched back, letting his head rest against Naruto’s stomach. The blond chuckled and continued to play with the dog’s ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke let his focus wander the room, spacing out as he stared at Kiba’s posters. His hand gently patted the Akamaru’s back, until he felt a solid, cold hand settle on top of his. Sasuke turned to eye the place where Naruto rested his fingertips against the top of Sasuke’s hand, and his heart clenched in his chest. He looked at the blond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” asked Naruto with an open expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke raised an eyebrow, “Yes. Why?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you care?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto scoffed and shook his head incredulously. “Nothing, nothing,” he said, moving his hand to pet Akamaru again. Sasuke followed suit, but every so often, their fingers would brush against each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When did I suddenly become okay with Naruto’s touchiness?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke went back to staring at Kiba’s array of posters plastered on his walls. His gaze settled on one that was more familiar than the rest. “Naruto,” he said, “you and Kiba have the same poster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! I noticed that the first time I came here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait seriously?” Kiba turned to look at his posters. “Which one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Lord of the Rings one,” Naruto pointed to the poster with a variety of different people in medieval-looking clothing. Sasuke didn’t really know what he was looking at. Naruto laughed and propped himself up, “I bought it purely for Legolas. Young Orlando Bloom is soooo </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s eyebrows drew in together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a weird thing for a straight guy to say</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was Gandalf for me,” laughed Kiba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke tilted his head to the side. “Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all turned and stared wide-eyed at him. Naruto’s mouth hung open, “What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s… Gand-alf?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino scoffed, “How can you know so many obscure bands, but not know who </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gandalf</span>
  </em>
  <span> is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never seen Lord of the Rings have you?” asked Sakura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke scowled, “No, I haven’t”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his right, he heard a gasp and then felt a hand grab his. Naruto lifted their conjoined hands, “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot</span>
  </em>
  <span> let you continue on with the uncultured life you're living.” He looked to the rest of the group and gave them a shit-eating grin. “Movie night, next week.” He looked to Sasuke, “Sasuke’s house?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke tried to pull his hand out of Naruto’s grip, “Let go of my hand idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto pointed a finger at him, “Not until you agree! We’ve got to put the massive flat-screen of yours to use!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura sent him a questioning look, “How do you know Sasuke has a massive flat-screen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been to his house, duh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino and Sakura sent each other confused looks, but then their expressions slowly turned mischievous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiba slapped his hands together, “Yes please! We’ve only ever been to my house and I need a change in scenery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino jumped up, “Movie night!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Sasuke groaned into his other hand. He sent Naruto a glare before yanking his hand out of the blond’s grip, “Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto sent him a victorious smile. “Hell yeah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week passed and Naruto continued to come to his house to annoy the living hell out of Sasuke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be fair, they spent most of the time quietly studying and completing reflections which they had put off, but Naruto’s presence was just… irritating. But if he was being fair, it was probably just his frustration towards the exhilaration of his heart whenever Naruto was around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yeah, maybe he looked up from his work to stare at the blond a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> too often, but Naruto's inward drawn eyebrows, the moment of clarity which uncreased his forehead, the biting of his </span>
  <span>cheek, blond hair falling in his face, and his hand coming up to brush it away… Sasuke couldn’t help but stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, however, they weren’t studying. Firstly, because it was Christmas break, and secondly, because Naruto loved to put Sasuke in uncomfortable situations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I agree to this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke opened the door at the ring of the sharp doorbell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” greeted Naruto with a bright smile. He lifted up a bag that was full of bottled soft drinks. “These are for tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded and took the plastic bag. Naruto walked through the doorway, revealing his full outfit. Sasuke scoffed, “What are those?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto smirked and pointed to the side of his thigh. “These are my favourite sweatpants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke lifted an amused brow as he set the drinks on the kitchen table. “They’ve got frogs all over them.” The pants were atrocious, black with bright green frogs placed evenly down the leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, they are amazing.” Naruto pointed to Sasuke’s own pants. “Please tell me you aren’t wearing those.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke looked down at his jeans, “What’s wrong with them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Naruto paused. “They are jeans? This is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>movie night</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andddd you’re supposed to wear pajamas on movie nights.” Naruto smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke scowled, “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the law. The law is the law, Sasuke.” He said the last bit in a dramatic British accent. Naruto pointed towards Sasuke’s bedroom, “Go get changed, you criminal. I’ll set up the TV.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke scowled but walked down the hallway into his bedroom. He picked out a pair of black sweatpants and an old band shirt before slipping off his jeans and redressing. He turned and looked himself in the mirror, and caught himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>caring</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He scoffed at his reflection and walked back into the living room, but not before fixing his hair slightly. He inwardly cursed himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto stood with a remote controller in hand, searching for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord of the Rings</span>
  </em>
  <span> on iTunes. He glanced backward when Sasuke sat on the couch, before purchasing and downloading the first three movies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couch sunk under Naruto’s weight as the blond jumped into the seat next to Sasuke. He pointed towards the console underneath the TV. “I can’t believe you have a Switch and never use it, that’s kind of disrespectful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Itachi bought it for me for my 14th birthday after looking at a website for </span>
  <em>
    <span>what to get teenage boys</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto laughed and walked to the console, “Let’s play?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke begrudgingly agreed, and they ended up flipping through his (limited) selection of games, deciding on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Smash Bros</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Naruto took charge and set up the Switch since Sasuke knew nothing about consoles. He got handed a small red controller, and Naruto quickly explained the way to play and use it. As Naruto chose their location, and as they each chose their characters, Sasuke could feel his competitiveness start to quicken his heartbeat. He moved to the edge of his seat as the counter announced the ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>3… 2… 1…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They began and the buttons started to blend together. Sasuke forced himself to concentrate on the techniques Naruto had briefly explained as he tried to make sense of the health system. Naruto’s Kirby kicked Sasuke’s Link, and he rapidly pressed the down arrow to perform a special attack, and — to Sasuke’s shock — it landed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto screamed loudly and crashed into him. Sasuke elbowed the blond, “Idiot! You can’t injure me in real life to win a video game.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke pushed back against the other guy, trying to knock his controller away and get Naruto off balance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them were intensely focused on the screen and their little jumping characters and didn’t notice the opening of the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You piece of shit!” shouted Naruto as Sasuke executed another special attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke opened his mouth to answer with a retort but was interrupted by a loud cough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them froze and slowly turned to see an amused Itachi, dressed in a suit and with a suitcase in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Itachi!” exclaimed Naruto, from where he was practically half on Sasuke’s lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naruto, it’s nice to see you,” answered Itachi as he set his suitcase next to the kitchen counter. “I wasn’t expecting you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I invited him over,” said Sasuke quickly. “Ino, Sakura, and Kiba will be here soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itachi hummed and raised an eyebrow at their sitting arrangement. “Carry on with the video game, I’ll be unpacking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itachi began to roll his suitcase down the hallway but stopped next to the couch to look at Sasuke. He elbowed him and spoke in fast Japanese, “Is there something going on between you two, Otouto?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke immediately froze and felt an intense blush bloom across his cheeks, his pulse began to quicken as he stared at Itachi in horror. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a shocked-</span>
  <span>looking Naruto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s pale skin turned bright pink as he sputtered out in Japanese, “NO! No, no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itachi’s eyes grew wide, and he stared at the blond. “You speak Japanese.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “My mother and adoptive father are Japanese.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” replied Itachi. “Sorry for presuming that you didn’t speak Japanese, it was rather rude of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a few tense seconds, before Sasuke sprang up to his feet. “I’ll be going to my office now, welcome back Itachi,” he said as he took big steps down the hallway. </span>
  <span>Under his breath, he cursed at Itachi for this mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, I’ll come with you,” added Naruto, following him a few steps behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke winced and hoped his blush would calm down by the time the blond caught up to him. He reached for the door handle and stepped inside, and walked over to his record player. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he heard Naruto close the door behind them, he spoke up, “I’m putting on music, any preference?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, I trust you,” said the blond as he sat down on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke continued to flip through his albums. He came to a pause when he saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cosmicandy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he smiled and slid it out, gently placing it on top of the turntable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started to play, and he turned to Naruto to see a smile on his face, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Orion Experience</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded and went to go sit next to Naruto</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a little pause before Naruto spoke again. “I probably should have told your brother I speak Japanese.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke scoffed, “Because you and he so often converse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto rolled his eyes, “I should have stolen his number off your phone and given him a facetime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s just weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but at least then he would have known I speak Japanese.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke glanced at Naruto, the flush still visible on his cheeks. “It’s not a big deal, idiot. You’re just a touchy person, and Itachi just likes embarrassing me. It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto looked at him with eyebrows drawn, “You think I’m a touchy person?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke turned to him and nodded, “Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking?” Sasuke questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just, I’m not normally—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto was cut off by the sharp melody of Sasuke’s phone. He fished it out of his pocket and stared at the caller ID before answering, “Sakura.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was an immediate response, “Ino and I are downstairs! Get your asses down here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke directed a look at Naruto, “We need to head down to pick them up from the lobby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto quickly nodded and jumped off the couch, Sasuke following not far behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both ignored the new static feeling of electricity between the wide space between them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So a friend of mine (who reads this) said that all their interactions are at each other's houses... and so now I'm asking - do they spend too much time at each other's houses? ciuwbeiwubieuw this is partly why it took me so long to write this, because this whole chapter is at each other's houses and now I have crippling self-doubt. Maybe this is just my brain because of covid, and the thought of going to malls makes me squirm.</p><p>Also, I feel like the quality of my writing in this chapter wasn't great? Can you tell exam pressure is starting to get to me? </p><p>Anyways!!! Advice, comments, and song recommendations are always welcome as alwaysss.</p><p>I love you guys a lot, see you soon!</p><p>If I go awol, you can find me on twitter - @_daquitaine</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I thought I was a fool for no one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter title from Super Massive Black Hole by Muse (from the twilight soundtrack -- which is too good for its own good)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone!!! This was written surprisingly fast considering I should be studying for my exams... oops? </p><p>this chapter features: tired Naruto being stupid,, enjoy!!</p><p>Anyways,, go stream Fearless (Taylor's version)</p><p>warning: movie references,, and LOTS of dialogue</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Naruto</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t lying when you said you have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> flatscreen.” Kiba walked around the coffee table, staring wide-eyed at the television and his reflection in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s finally being put to use,” said Itachi as he came walking down the hallway. The older man looked around before shaking his head, “Sasuke, where are your manners?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke looked up from where he was sitting on the couch and scowled once his eyes landed on Itachi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itachi gestured to the empty coffee table, “You haven’t offered your guests any food or drink!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes and waved a hand towards his bandmates. “Do you guys want food or drinks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it!” declared Sakura from where she was pulling a large bowl out of a kitchen drawer. Ino tore open two bags of chips and dumped the contents into the bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke, you’re a horrible host,” Ino remarked as she walked around the kitchen counter. The two girls situated themselves on the couch, Ino passing the bowl to Sakura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naruto’s the host, I’m just providing a venue. He’s using me for my TV apparently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s massive,” said Kiba, who was now messing around with the speaker system.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what are we watching?” asked Itachi from where he sat on a kitchen stool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Sasuke said incredulously as he slowly turned to face his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sasuke.” Itachi smiled at his little brother, enjoying Sasuke’s annoyed expression. “We.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Sasuke said, “Are a twenty-five-year-old man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay!” Itachi laughed as he put his hands up in surrender. “I will be making my way back to my room, so you can <em>hang out</em></span>
  <span> with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> without me embarrassing you.” Itachi slowly made his way down the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke groaned into his hands. “I am going to kill that fucker one day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a very nice way to talk about your elders!” exclaimed Itachi. “Also! No profanity in this household!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave!” shouted Sasuke back. “And fuck you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a faint chuckle, and then the closing of the door. Naruto turned to face Sasuke, whose cheeks were now slightly tinged pink. He laughed at the raven’s expression and jumped over the back cushions to land next to him on the couch. He elbowed Sasuke, “I’d love to see Suigetsu and Itachi in a room together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not until the day I die,” Sasuke mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Naruto smiled, “then the funeral will be hilarious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I love teasing Sasuke,” Ino cut in, “can we please order dinner for later?” She pulled out her phone and gestured to everyone. “What do guys want?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After placing their order, the group gathered around the TV and began watching the first movie. Kiba laid across the length of the long couch, arm wrapped around a small pillow as he tilted his head to eye the screen. Ino sat on the edge with Sakura sitting on the floor in front of her. The blonde girl had her legs spread, and Sakura sat in the center of them, lifting the bowl periodically so Ino could grab a few chips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the two-seater, sat Naruto and Sasuke on opposite ends. Throughout the hour, Naruto would glance at Sasuke, trying to gauge his reactions to the events of the movie. The raven’s face remained impassive, his gaze set on the screen, never turning to Naruto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was one of his favourite films, so Naruto paid attention for the most part, but at the movement at the corner of his eye, his attention caught on something else. His eyebrows lifted, and </span>
  <span>Naruto quickly shuffled closer to Sasuke to elbow the raven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What,” Sasuke hissed quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto brought a finger to his mouth in a quieting motion, then pointed at the two girls who sat a few meters away from them. Sakura had placed the bowl on the coffee table, and she now leaned fully against Ino’s thigh. The other girl had one hand resting on a pillow, and with the other, she ran her fingers through Sakura’s pink hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto rested his arm against the back of the couch and laughed quietly into his hand. He looked at Sasuke, who rolled his eyes at him. Naruto nudged his shoulder, then went back to watching the movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About half an hour in, Kiba started his running commentary. It began with him trying to explain the intricate lore to Sasuke (who sat there without comment), but then quickly turned into </span>
  <span>him making offhand remarks at the various character’s expense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were nearing the end of the movie, and Naruto watched as a massive demon chased the group of men towards the thin bridge which spanned itself across a fiery chasm. Gandalf stopped, and held up a sword and staff in each hand, bringing them together and lifting them above his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiba sat up and grabbed the pillow tightly, before bellowing, “YOU SHALL NOT PASS—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pizza is here!” Ino announced as she grabbed the remote, pausing the movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go down with you,” offered Naruto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope! Sakura will help me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura lifted an eyebrow, “I will?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep! I need a strong lady to help me carry the boxes.” Ino gripped Sakura’s forearm and dragged her off the ground. “We’ll be back in five minutes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiba jumped up from the couch. “Um… I’ve… got to go take a piss!” he announced before shuffling down the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bathroom’s to the right!” shouted Naruto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are going now!” the girls declared as they waved goodbye. Ino took Sakura’s hand as she pulled her out of the doorway, waving again before she closed it shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto stared perplexed at their rather abrupt exit and then turned to face Sasuke. With the raven’s head turned towards the front door, their faces were only a few inches apart. Frozen in place, Naruto gazed into the depths of Sasuke’s dark eyes. His pupils were barely visible, surrounded by the black irises which leaned towards blue. Naruto was caught by the raven’s expression, his normally furrowed brow or glare was now gone, replaced by a slight look of surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Due to his wide stance and with Sasuke forced up against the arm of the couch, their legs were pressed against each other. He hadn’t realised how close he had gotten to Sasuke during the movie, and now he could feel a wave run through his body as he took in their proximity. His thigh pushed up against Sasuke’s, his arm wrapped around the armchair, their breaths sounding between them. He looked down, and Sasuke’s lips parted slightly causing a spike of his heartbeat, a fast thudding ringing in his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke coughed and suddenly Naruto snapped his head back up to the raven’s eyes. Sasuke turned away from him to stare at the paused TV, and Naruto quickly inched to the right. The brief moment of electricity passed, and Naruto mentally slapped himself for being such an idiot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke wasn’t looking at him, and Naruto quickly glanced back to the main entrance, hoping his blush would settle down a bit. A few more tense seconds lapsed until Naruto decided to cut the silence. He coughed, “Ino and Sakura are so into each other it hurts to watch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to look back at Sasuke, whose eyes were now a little wide. “You've noticed too?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto scoffed, “Yeah? It’s painfully obvious, why do you seem so surprised?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Sasuke paused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You?” questioned Naruto as he went to take a sip of coke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke shook his head before directing his gaze to the screen, “I… thought you liked Sakura.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto choked on his drink. “What?!” he coughed loudly before staring at Sasuke’s side profile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke slowly turned his head to look at Naruto, “I said I thought you liked Sakura.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God no!” Naruto exclaimed through his coughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. “You’re an idiot,” he laughed. “I mean Sakura is great and all, but she’s very gay for Ino.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s face scrunched as he sent Naruto a weird look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? It’s true! They are always sitting oddly close, finding excuses to touch each other, making off-hand flirty comments,” argued Naruto. “Ino is an asshole to everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>apart</span>
  </em>
  <span> from Sakura, I think that probably says the most.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded, “They will probably get together soon then… has Sakura realised she’s queer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah Sakura is bi and…” Naruto paused, a pensive look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ino’s a lesbian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? Huh okay… wait when did she tell you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couple years ago, after I rejected her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto nodded sagely and then sighed. “We are going to have a couple in the band… brace yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke hummed. “I’m preparing for the worst, nothing is more embarrassing than watching band geeks make out in the corridors.” Sasuke’s expression turned amused, the tightness from before now dispersed, replaced with the flow of their ordinary conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ew… please, it’s Ino and Sakura we're talking about,” Naruto cringed. There was a brief silence, and Naruto faintly wondered what was taking the others so long. He turned back to Sasuke, “Still, it’s nice that we are hanging out outside of practice. I haven’t done something like this in a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sent him a questioning look, “Don’t you have a bunch of friends to have movie nights with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you’re clearly not the type to ask me to a movie night.” Naruto laughed, but he still felt a slight clenching of his heart. “And… I don’t exactly want to see my old friends that bad. I still </span>
  <span>love them and all but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not close to them anymore?” asked Sasuke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto bristled slightly, taking another sip from his drink. “No… I mean it’s kind of weird now, especially with an ex in the friend group.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause and Sasuke didn’t say anything. They lapsed back into silence, and Naruto thought that would be the end of it, but then Sasuke spoke up lightly. “You and her aren’t on good terms?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto looked at him confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your ex,” Sasuke elaborated. He stared straight ahead of him, refusing to look at Naruto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto scoffed and shook his head, “No we are… him and I are just awkward sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another long pause before Sasuke spoke again, and Naruto wondered if he hadn’t heard him this time. But after a while, the raven said, “Him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed, “Yeah? Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, I just…” Sasuke hesitated, a blush now tainting the tips of his ears red. “I didn’t think…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Understanding sparked, and Naruto’s eyes grew wide. “Did you think I was straight this whole time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude,” Naruto laughed. “You are so stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s look of uncertainty turned into a scowl. “How was I supposed to know that you’re…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bi, I’m bi,” reaffirmed Naruto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re bi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto nodded, “Yep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’ve been bi this whole time…” Sasuke said, almost to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto opened his mouth to answer but paused at a loud opening of the door. Ino and Sakura piled into the room, brandishing three large boxes. “Pizzaaa!!!” Ino exclaimed. “We are back!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um…” said Naruto, “We can see that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did someone say pizza!! I’m starving!” Kiba announced loudly as he came walking back into the room. He walked over to Ino and Sakura and grabbed one of the boxes, ripping it open and tearing a slice off. He shoved it in his mouth before turning to face the TV. “Let’s continue!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, the fact that it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>movie night</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn't made it clear enough to Sasuke that they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleeping over</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was three AM, they had just finished binging the first two movies, and Naruto’s ass was glued to the couch he was sitting on. They had spent the last eight hours staring at a screen, and he could feel his vision blurring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The end credits were playing, and Kiba stretched across the leather sofa before turning to face Sasuke. “Am I sleeping on the couch or in a bedroom, Uchiha?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke frowned. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have an extra bed, or do I have to sleep on this uncomfortable couch?” He rubbed the back of his neck, “I thought rich people were supposed to have comfortable seating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s brows dipped lower. “You’re going home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all turned to face Sasuke, confusion across their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto poked at the side of the raven’s cheek, “Sasuke… you really are a horrible host.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke swatted his hand away with a scowl. “You guys are… staying over?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… yeah? Duh?” said Ino.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Sakura jumped up from the couch. “I call the guest bedroom!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto blinked at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How the fuck does she have that type of energy right now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll share with you,” said Ino casually before stretching and jumping off the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… yeah… sure… of course,” sputtered Sakura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino lifted an eyebrow before pointing at Kiba, “You will sleep on the couch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!” Kiba protested through a yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep! Unless you want to sleep with Sasuke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Sasuke deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” said Ino. “Naruto can sleep with Sasuke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Naruto could protest, Kiba was laying flat across the long couch, “On second thought, it’s actually not that bad.” His eyes were already blinking closed, and he turned his face into the </span>
  <span>cushion. “Sasuke, could I have the blanket?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get it yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Naruto quickly said. His mind had finally gotten time to process Ino’s proposition, and he was trying to force his eyes to stay open, “I can sleep on this couch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke lifted himself up and turned to his bedroom, his back facing Naruto. “Don’t be stupid, it’s half your height.” He briefly glanced over his shoulder at Naruto, “Just come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Okay sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto must have hit his head sometime during the movie, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lifting himself off the couch, he turned to follow Sasuke to his bedroom. Through the fog of his exhaustion, he was not within his power to fully process the implications of the aforementioned statement. Sasuke opened the door for him, and Naruto collapsed onto his bed before he could take in his surroundings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto groaned into the sheets, “Your bed is so nice and cold.” He scooted up to rest his head on the pillow. “Kiba is right, your couches suck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They aren’t meant for sleeping on,” said Sasuke from where he stood awkwardly at the end of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto turned and lifted his head to look at him, “Are you just going to stand there, and creepily watch me sleep.” He laughed softly, before placing a hand on his face. “Your skin is pale white and ice cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s expression turned confused. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t go out in the sunlight…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naruto, what the fuck are you talking about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto brought his hand away to stare into Sasuke’s eyes, “How old are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s face scrunched in confusion, “I’m seventeen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been seventeen,” whispered Naruto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck? Like a few months?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what you are,” Naruto hissed. He lifted his gaze from his hands and stared deep into Sasuke’s dark eyes. “A vampire!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He burst out into laughter, grabbing his stomach and turning into the pillow to muffle himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t understand.” He heard Sasuke say from behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You…” Naruto said through laughs. “You were watching me sleep? You know? Like Edward Cullen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Naruto choked out. “You are so uneducated, I hate you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke scowled, then huffed out a frustrated breath before walking over to his side of the bed, lifting the blanket up and sliding in. “I don’t understand you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to face Sasuke, he poked him in the cheek again. “Stupid,” he said. “He’s from a movie, you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>Twilight</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Sasuke said before his eyebrows drew down and he turned to Naruto. “Why would I ever watch a vampire movie for teenage girls.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto laughed and lifted a hand to smack his arm, “Because it’s iconic. That’s settled, we will be having more movie nights.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke groaned, “God save me—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope! No choice!” He scooted closer to Sasuke, “We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> now, Sas, you can’t hide from it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, “Did you just call me Sas?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto froze, “Um… oops?” He brought his hands up to shield his face. “Don’t kill me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke huffed out an amused breath before bringing a hand up to move Naruto’s fingers away from his face. “I won’t kill you this time, but next time, I won’t be so nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah okay,” Naruto whispered back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke didn’t respond, and instead, they lapsed into silence. The lights were off, and Sasuke’s fingers rested on Naruto’s hands where he had placed them on the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Sasuke pulled his hand away, “So… earlier when we were talking… Why did you and your ex break up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” said Naruto. “Oh um… Gaara was just… I don’t know, after a while, it didn’t feel right anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” cut in Sasuke. “Gaara? You’ve talked about him before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto let out a breath, “Yeah… we’re still friends… it’s just been different after we broke up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You broke up with him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke huffed, “Such a heartbreaker you are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto laughed lightly, “I’ve only ever done it once! In my first relationship in year three, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>broke up with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Honestly, I’ve never been the same since.” He laughed again as Sasuke rolled his </span>
  <span>eyes. “What about you? How many hearts have you broken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke scoffed, “None. I’ve never dated anyone before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?!” Naruto exclaimed. “But you’re so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind,” Naruto said quickly. “But why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not interested, I have a lot going on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” The ounce of hope which Naruto had brewed in the depths of his heart began to dissipate, turning into the solid pain of disappointment. Sasuke wasn't interested... at all. “Yeah, that’s reasonable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke continued, unaware of Naruto’s change in energy, “I don’t really see the point of high school relationships, they never end up together in the end anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I guess you’re right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded before turning to face the ceiling, “We should sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiled at himself, the expression not quite meeting his eyes. “Goodnight, Sas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke snapped his head to point Naruto with a scowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Naruto nudged Sasuke’s shoulder with his hand. “Goodnight, asshole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke huffed. “Idiot.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sasuke</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke woke up without feeling in his right arm, and his attempt to shake it out failed when he realised that it was stuck under something. He looked down and found that </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> was </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Somehow in the night, Naruto had drawn closer to him, and now the blond had his head rested in the crook of Sasuke’s arm, with the rest of his body stretched across the bed. His hand was thrown around Sasuke’s waste, and now that he was fully awake, Sasuke could feel his neck and face heat up with a sudden flow of electricity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto was still deep in sleep, his deep breaths even as he unknowingly snuggled closer to Sasuke (who was now holding his breath like his life depended on it). He looked down at Naruto's messy blond hair, stray strands hanging across his forehead and eyes, and Sasuke had to hold back the urge to reach out and push them back from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a serenity to the way Naruto was comfortably tucked into his side, but Sasuke steeled himself, and slowly extracted his arm from Naruto’s grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, and thought of the things he could have done instead. He could have buried deeper into the sheets, wrapped his other arm around Naruto’s waist, and fallen into an easy sleep with the blond’s warmth surrounding him. To push Naruto’s hair out of his stupid face and place a—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he quickly scolded himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Naruto knows you like guys, if he liked you, he would have said something by now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke slowly lifted himself off the bed and gave Naruto’s sleeping form one last look before walking out into the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was running a hand through his hair when a voice broke him away from his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coffee?” asked Itachi from where he stood behind the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He relented, “Yes please.” Sasuke was too tired for this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itachi wordlessly poured coffee into a mug, adding a dash of milk before handing it over to Sasuke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itachi scanned the room, “Where are your friends.” He indicated towards the sleeping form on the couch, “Kiba is there…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke took a sip from his cup, “Ino and Sakura are in the guest room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itachi hummed. “Where is Naruto then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke paused whilst he took another sip. He looked away from Itachi, “He is in my room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back, to find Itachi’s face had broken out into a smug grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that look for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing… nothing…” said Itachi. “But my question from earlier still stands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke frowned. “What question?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itachi lifted an eyebrow, “Is there anything going on between you two?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What.” Sasuke scowled. “No, nothing is going on. We are just friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you admit that you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His scowl deepened, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that,” Itachi took a sip from his coffee. “You normally don’t admit to having </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I have friends. You just worry about me for no reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… Whatever you say, Sasuke.” Itachi sighed and placed his cup on the kitchen counter. “Just thought I would let you know..." he gave Sasuke a serious look before smiling. “I like Naruto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?” Sasuke snapped. “What does that matter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His older brother sighed again and placed a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. “Sasuke, you can’t deprive yourself of the things you want just because you think you don’t deserve them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke swatted Itachi’s hand away, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. <em>You</em> don’t know what you’re talking about.” He downed his coffee before placing the cup on the kitchen counter, turning away from Itachi. “I’m going to have a shower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Sasuke cut in. “We aren’t talking about it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry?</p><p> </p><p>YOU SHALL NOT PASS: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJZZNHekEQw</p><p>I know what you are.....:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujFUQwcAQ7w (the script, the angles, the cinematography, the breaTHing...... impeccable)</p><p>I'm so sorry-- these are just really funny to me </p><p> </p><p>*** also,, at the beginning of writing this chapter, I didn't plan for the 'only one bed' trope. I was writing the scene, and suddenly, there was only one bed -- I'm so stupid. I normally hate that trope, but here I am, with it in my story... oopsie?</p><p>*** ALSO,, do you know how hard it is to continue to write Sasuke as an asshole -- I just want them to kiss, but NO,, he is an ASS and would NEVER confess. </p><p>*** A L S O,,, thank you guys so much for 100 kudos &lt;333 i love yall so much</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Something that'll haunt me when you're not around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter title from Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift (can I reiterate that you should listen to Fearless (Taylors Version)? -- especially Mr. Perfectly Fine wow that song is a banger)</p><p>-- also, I'd like to point out that I posted the Lord Huron concert chapter the DAY they announced their new album??? Why yes I am a sibyl.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay the tone of this one is a little different from normal, but we all need change, right? </p><p>Also,, it felt a little weird writing about Christmas and New years in April (WHICH IS EXAM SEASON AND I SHOULD BE STUDYING BUT INSTEAD I WROTE A 4.6K LONG CHAPTER??)</p><p>Also!! I've finally named the goddamn country they are in *round of applause*,,, i kept on holding back, because I'm not from America but that seems to be where most of these high school AUs are set. For all of yalls information, Hinokuni (name of this made-up country) is based off various Asian countries.</p><p>My dumbass named the restaurant Konoha,, and then was like 'shit, what am I going to name the fucking country now???'</p><p>Hinokuni means Land of Fire btw</p><p>PS: I make a reference to my favourite romance novel of all time, kudos to those who spot it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Naruto</b>:</p><p>The baubles hung dispersed throughout the height of the plastic Christmas tree, the different arrays of red, white, and royal blue sparkled in the early morning light which filtered in through the open window. Old cardboard boxes were strewn across the wooden floor and now lay empty with stray pieces of tinsel littering their bottoms.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto sighed loudly and took a step back to admire his handy-work, wiping his hands on a piece of cloth in an attempt to get rid of all the glitter.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice job kid,” said Jiraiya as he took a sip of coffee, lounged on their leather sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto turned to face his godfather. “Much to your help.”</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya laughed, “I’m an old man, cut me some slack.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto rolled his eyes, a mischievous smile growing on his face as he picked up one of the sparkly baubles. He walked over to Jiraiya, extending his arm to pass him the bauble. “I think there is something wrong with this one, could you have a look at it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure kid.” Jiraiya took it and inspected it before giving Naruto a quizzical look. “I don’t see a problem with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, must have been my eyesight.” He took the bauble back from his godfather and walked over to hang it back on the tree, giving it a once-over before heading down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was wandering back to his room when he heard a shout from behind him. “Naruto! There's glitter everywhere!”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “That’s what you get for not helping me!” Grabbing his backpack from where it had been thrown onto the floor, he walked back into the living room. “I’m heading over to Sasuke’s, see you later.”</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya rolled his eyes and went back to reading his newspaper. “Tell him I say hello, as always.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and also say Merry Christmas!”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto nodded then opened their front door, waving farewell before closing it.</p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>“Jiraiya says hello and Merry Christmas,” Naruto said in lieu of a greeting as he walked into Sasuke’s office.</p><p> </p><p>When he arrived at their apartment, Itachi had greeted him at the front door, ushering him in with a slight smirk. Naruto could tell that there was something the man wanted to say, but he opted to ignore Itachi’s raised eyebrows as he walked to Sasuke’s office for the third time that week. It was Thursday.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke looked up from where he sat at his desk, “Tell him I say ‘Merry Christmas to you too’.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto smiled and nodded, “Will do.” The couch sank under his weight as he threw himself across it. “Jiraiya made me set up the whole goddamn Christmas tree on my own, that asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke scoffed, “You sure respect your elders.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto groaned, “Not you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“My father would probably roll in his grave if I called him the things you call Jiraiya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, your father probably wasn’t an ancient perverted creep,” Naruto pointed out as he made his way towards Sasuke’s desk.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto glanced at what Sasuke was working on and rolled his eyes when he saw a textbook laid open with pens and post-its scattered across the desk. Sasuke’s eyes moved left to right, face focused as he picked up a highlighter to make note of something. Naruto poked at the raven’s shoulder, “What was your dad like?” he said without thought.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke froze, pen held tight in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto quickly back-peddled, “Wait, no, sorry, um.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “I’m sorry. That was probably a bit personal, you don’t have to tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s grip loosened, and he breathed out a defeated sigh. “No… it’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>They were quiet for a minute, Naruto hovering awkwardly by Sasuke’s side before walking back to the couch. He took out a book and began to read, but failed when the silence between them didn’t feel comfortable like it normally did. His chest felt tight, and the lines of text blurred as Naruto lost focus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I probably shouldn’t have come… I’m probably annoying him…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is something… wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto’s attention snapped up to see Sasuke give him a worried look, eyebrows furrowed. “No no no,” he quickly replied. “I’m all good. But you’re studying, so I can leave if you want. I don’t want to bother you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay,” Sasuke insisted. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto paused but eventually smiled at him. “You’re probably going to make me study too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am, so come here.” Sasuke stood up and pointed at his seat, then walked out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto groaned and wandered over to sit down at the desk, just as the raven came back with one of the dining room chairs. He looked down at Sasuke’s annotations, “Wow… you’re like…  really detailed.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke shrugged, placing the chair next to his. “It’s interesting.” </p><p> </p><p>Naruto scim read the first paragraph, and then scrunched his forehead in frustration when none of it made sense to him. He let out a sigh, “I don’t understand, why can’t they just print more money?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stared at him, eyes wide with slight concern. “Inflation—”</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t they just… like… deflate it?” Naruto cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke huffed out an exasperated laugh. “That is probably the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard anyone say.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Naruto poked his shoulder. “You’re not even answering the question.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s eyebrows rose. “You want me to answer the question?” He took a deep inhale, “It’s actually quite easy to understand, it all comes down to the forces of de—”</p><p> </p><p>“Please shut up right now, I refuse to understand purely on principle.” He slapped the table before declaring, “We should trade in pigs and cows like thee good ol’ days.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you print more money so that everyone will have more money, that will just make the prices of everything increase because—”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Naruto begged. “I give you two cows for some bread and milk, and everyone is happy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Sasuke agreed. “But let’s say everyone has 1000 cows—”</p><p> </p><p>“How is everyone storing all these cows?”</p><p> </p><p>“See,” Sasuke continued. “That’s another problem with printing more money. In Germany in 1921 after the invasion of the Ruhr—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes yes, I know, I did history last year.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you know that they were carrying wagons of cash because the government had printed so much money that the whole population—”</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke, honey, that’s great and all, but I don't think I will ever understand it. And I’m okay with that!”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke paused. “Honey?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto’s eyes widened as a blush began to bloom across his cheeks. “Um… yeah… Sasuke, Sas, honey, asshole,... tom-ay-to, to-mah-to.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke raised an eyebrow, then scoffed and shook his head. He reached for his desk drawer and pulled out a math textbook. “Here, do some math.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto groaned, “You’re such a joy today.”</p><p> </p><p>“I always am,” answered Sasuke with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>Upon waking up on Christmas Day, a familiar ache spread across his chest. Naruto filled his lungs with an excruciating amount of air, before releasing an uneven breath. His eyes blinked at the ceiling as he laid awake surrounded by the quiet of the morning. He had left his curtains open, and the sun now shone high in the midday sky.</p><p> </p><p>Seven years ago, he would have woken to the sounds of screeching children, their pounding feet running around the room and screaming for Santa Claus, beaming at their little gifts. The orphanage couldn’t afford much, but they had always managed to scrape some money for little toys or second-hand books. Naruto would have run into Iruka’s arms and pulled him down by his grubby hands to excitedly tell him about the copy of a book he had gotten. Grinning teeth and a fast-beating heart at the prospect of having something that was truly <em> his </em>. Naruto had always asked ‘Santa’ for books, and was always overjoyed when he opened his gift to reveal a beaten old paperback. </p><p> </p><p>Years later, Iruka would admit he was actually the one to pick out the books. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto sighed loudly into the still air of his bedroom, reaching out and bringing his phone to his face. Different messages from old friends wished him a <em> Merry Christmas </em> and a few from his bandmates. </p><p> </p><p>Except for one of course.</p><p> </p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: merry christmas asshole</p><p><b>SasukeU</b>: idiot</p><p><b>SasukeU</b>: Merry Christmas</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: what are your plans for today?</p><p><b>SasukeU</b>: Itachi and I opened gifts a few hours ago, we are going to start making dinner soon</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: …… It’s only 1pm</p><p><b>SasukeU</b>: Mom always started making dinner around this time</p><p><b>SasukeU</b>: Itachi’s insane about family tradition</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: sounds like Itachi</p><p><b>SasukeU</b>: he’s calling me, talk later</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: Yep okay :)</p><p><b>RamenBlooded</b>: See you in soon for the gig :)</p><p> </p><p>Naruto pushed himself out of bed, tossing his phone over his pillow before grabbing the wrapped box which he had set on his bedside table the night before. He walked out into the living room. Jiraiya was sitting on a kitchen stool, a newspaper held by both hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning!” greeted his godfather. “Or should I say, afternoon?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto rolled his eyes and poured himself a cup of tea. He placed the wrapped present in front of Jiraiya’s newspaper. “Merry Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya smiled, “You got me a gift! Why thank you.” He ripped the wrapping paper off, and slowly opened the black box inside of it. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a calligraphy set,” Naruto said as he smiled at the old man.</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya gently lifted out the different brushes and ink pots, “Woah kid, this was very thoughtful.” </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you like it,” Naruto said as he took a sip from his tea.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! This is great, thank you.” Jiraiya placed the contents back in the box and turned to look at Naruto. “Guess you’re waiting for your gift.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto huffed out a laugh, “You know you don’t have to get me anything, you already do enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya scoffed, “Of course I have to get you a gift, here.” He reached into his pocket and slid out a small envelope.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto raised an eyebrow and reached out to take it. The back read <em> Merry Christmas Naruto! </em></p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t abnormal for Jiraiya to forget about christmas or his birthdays, so Naruto tried to keep the surprise off of his face. His smile was genuine as he glanced at Jiraiya, before turning the letter over and tearing it open. Opening it, revealed a few hundred bills. Naruto stared at it for a while, then tried to keep the frown off of his face as he pocketed the letter. “Thanks Jiraiya,” he said, forcing the edges of his mouth to lift across his face.</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya chuckled and brought a heavy hand to his shoulder, “Don’t spend it all at once.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto nodded.</p><p> </p><p>He should be grateful. It was a lot of money. Anyone else would have been grateful for three hundred dollars. There was a lot you could do with three hundred dollars. Okay, Naruto knew that was an understatement, but that just made the cash feel heavier in his back pocket. </p><p> </p><p>He took a slow sip from his tea, “What are we doing for dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tsunade invited the both of us to the Hidden Leaf,” Jiraiya said, flipping the page of his newspaper.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto’s brows furrowed. “Am I even allowed in there? Isn’t it a bar?”</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya waved a hand. “Yeah but I’m sure they’ll let you in!”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto shook his head. “It’s fine, I’ll order in. Say hi to Grandma Tsunade for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya nodded. “Will do kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and also Merry Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya looked up at him. “Are you sure you don’t want to come?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.” Naruto smiled at the old man, setting down his cup in the sink before escaping to his bedroom. He had an urge to call Iruka, but the man was probably really busy, at this time of year especially. </p><p> </p><p>The letter was placed on top of his desk, and he walked over to his small bookshelf to extract an old, beaten paperback. He gently turned the page and began reading, like he did every Christmas.</p><p> </p><p><b>Sasuke</b>:</p><p>It was the day after boxing day, they had just finished a gig at one of the restaurants downtown, and Sasuke could tell something was off with Naruto. The blond hadn’t come over the past few days, which should have been normal and perfectly <em> fine </em> , but after Naruto had begun to come over to his apartment every day or <em> at least </em> every other day, and Sasuke had gotten used to the blond’s constant company. And ever since Christmas day, his text messages were lacking their usual spark, the way Naruto ordinarily translated his excitement with excessive punctuation or incorrect capitalisation. </p><p> </p><p>It was dark out and the rest of the band had left, leaving Sasuke and Naruto standing on the street outside the restaurant. Worry settled in his chest as he watched the blond, who stood at the edge of the curb, frowning at his phone screen. “I think I have to book an Uber,” he said under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.” Sasuke reached for his phone. “Just take one with me.” He didn’t want Naruto out of his sights quite yet, not when there was clearly something wrong with the normally cheerful guy.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked up. “Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke nodded and booked the cab. “I have something to pass to you anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto eyed him with a raised eyebrow, but Sasuke ignored it as they waited for the car to arrive. </p><p> </p><p>It was cold out in late December, and Sasuke gave Naruto a once over to check if the blond would be warm enough waiting in the chilly outdoors of Hinokuni winter. He wasn’t shivering like he had the day of the concert, but Sasuke (just in case) moved closer so they were standing shoulder to shoulder, hoping his body heat would warm him up a little.</p><p> </p><p>A silver Honda pulled up and they both slid in, Sasuke dragging his amp and guitar along with him. He instructed the driver to stop off at his apartment first, and to park for five minutes before heading to Naruto’s place. The lady in the driver’s seat nodded, and they made their way through the busy streets back towards the city centre. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto had his elbow placed against the window, using his hand to prop up his chin as he stared absently at the ongoing traffic. </p><p> </p><p><em> That’s my job </em>, thought Sasuke faintly. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto’s low spirits weren’t helping the slow build of uncertainty he was feeling. He breathed out slowly and decided he was in too deep to change his mind. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s apartment building came into view, and they both climbed out. Sasuke set his guitar and amp near the steps leading to his apartment complex and pointed at Naruto. “Keep these safe, I’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked at him like he was absolutely insane, but said nothing as Sasuke ran into the building.</p><p> </p><p>The lobby of his apartment laid empty as Sasuke quickly ran to the elevator, gritting his teeth in impatience before it chimed and he walked in. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t time for second thoughts. He could do this. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This isn’t weird, right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No, totally normal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Friends buy each other Christmas presents, that was a thing friends did.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke blew out a breath as he threw open the front door, grabbing the wrapped gift off the kitchen counter and quickly rushing back out, past a confused looking Itachi.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing—”</p><p> </p><p>“No time, talk to you later.”</p><p> </p><p>He ran to the elevator, riding it down to the lobby. He stepped out, and paused, willing his breathing to slow a bit. At a regular pace, he made his way to the front entrance, stepping out to reveal Naruto, who was standing with his hands in his pockets. </p><p> </p><p>The blond smiled when he approached, and Sasuke gave him a tense smile back. </p><p> </p><p>He extended his arm to Naruto. “Merry Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked at him confused, then his gaze fell to the gift in his hand. “Wait…” A grin grew across the blond’s face, and he let out a huff of laughter. “You? Got me a gift?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke nodded before shoving it at Naruto. “Open it.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto smiled widely, eyeing the suspiciously thin and square shape of the present. He quickly tore it open.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t really know what you would like, and I kept the receipt if you want to swap it out for something else—”</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke!” Naruto stared wide-eyed at the album in his hand. “You… you…”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke shifted uncomfortably on his feet. “I know it’s kind of useless because you don’t have the equipment to play it—”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, oh my god,” Naruto said before he flung his arms around Sasuke, squeezing him before whispering, “I love it, thank you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stood frozen, surprised by the sudden embrace. Eventually, he brought his arms up to wrap around Naruto’s waist. “I’m glad.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was hugging him tightly, and Sasuke could feel the album in Naruto’s grip press into his back. He let out a breath of warm air as they stood there on the sidewalk, wrapped in each other’s arms as cars passed and the light of a lamppost flickered. His heart was hammering in his chest, and faintly, Sasuke realised it had been a long time since he had last been hugged. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke heard Naruto let out a shaky breath, and he frowned. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto slowly pulled away and wiped at his eyes, laughing lightly. “Nothing, nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s frown deepened. “You’re crying.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto huffed out a laugh. “Just… thanks Sasuke, really.” He looked up to meet Sasuke’s eyes, blues swirling with residual tears. Sasuke clenched his fist at his side, willing himself not to reach out and wipe Naruto’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>He examined the blond with narrowed eyes, but ultimately let the subject drop. “Any time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I didn’t get you anything…” Naruto stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes. “You brought me to a Lord Huron concert, or did you already forget.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto laughed and shook his head. “How could I forget.” He looked up at Sasuke and leaned in for a much softer hug.</p><p> </p><p>The air was knocked out of Sasuke’s lungs as he lifted his arms to wrap around Naruto again, almost mechanically. He tried to stop the intense blush from glowing crimson with Naruto’s much gentler touch and brought a hand up to gently pat the back of Naruto’s head.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Naruto whisper into his ear again. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke didn’t understand why Naruto was having such a strong reaction, but now was probably not the time to ask. He sighed and let himself pull Naruto a little closer. “Merry Christmas, idiot.” </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>Drunken shouts and loud music sounded throughout the city, and even at this height, Sasuke could make out the loud cheers and laughter of strangers celebrating the beginning of a new year. It was a few minutes to midnight, and Sasuke and Naruto leaned against the railing of Sasuke’s apartment, admiring the view of the city which bustled in the darkness. </p><p> </p><p>Windswept in from the East, and Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, who smiled down at the streets and buildings, their lights flickering in the cerulean blue of his eyes. They stood close, and Sasuke could see the pink which tainted the blond’s cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Now that Naruto seemed back to normal, or at least somewhat so, he was content. He let himself enjoy the brief silence.</p><p> </p><p>They had been talking, but Sasuke couldn’t remember what about. Naruto’s presence was distracting, and his smile even more so. The wind picked up, and lifted the strands of Naruto’s hair. The blond raised a hand to sweep it away from his face, and Sasuke focused on a passing car in order to stop a blush from forming throughout his face and neck.</p><p> </p><p>This crush (which he now acknowledged it was) was getting slightly out of hand. What had been just a simple infatuation had grown, and now it seemed to have a vice on his heart. In the past, the lack of queer boys in his vicinity had stopped him from ever forming serious feelings for anyone, it would have been a waste of time, and Sasuke <em> did not </em> like wasting time. But now, he had spent almost everyday with this stupid blond boy. He had begun to anticipate his text, Narutp warning him that he would be coming over. He had started to catalog each time Naruto moved closer to touch him or laugh at one of his jokes. Or smile.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, the constant checking of his phone, the quickening beat of his heart when he was in Naruto’s presence, the following scowl he gave himself whenever he caught himself staring — it was all very embarrassing. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke hated it all. Naruto was overwhelming. Sasuke was always overwhelmed when he was around Naruto. These feelings of his were overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>And it terrified him</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke, there is someone on the phone for you,” Itachi said, cutting through his thoughts. His arm was outstretched, holding out his phone for Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke grabbed the phone and put it to his ear. “Hello.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Sasuke.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke paused. “Madara.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening! Thought I would wish my nephews a happy new year.”</p><p> </p><p>He scowled. “Why are you calling?”</p><p> </p><p>Madara let out a laugh, “It’s the new year, and I thought I would come offering a few gifts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Uncle, but I am not—”</p><p> </p><p>“Just thought I would let you know, that once you’ve graduated from high school, you are always welcome to come intern for Sharingan.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke gritted his teeth. “Thank you for the offer, that is very generous of you, but I will not be taking it up.”</p><p> </p><p>Madara huffed. “Okay, of course, Sasuke. But if you come to change your mind, feel free to call me. Actually, you can call me anytime. We are family after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, I will be going now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Sasuke, and happy new year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Happy new year,” he gritted out before hanging up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto glanced at him from where he was leaning on the railing. “Was that your uncle?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke nodded before handing Itachi back his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Itachi took it and leaned forward on the railing. “We don’t like him very much,” he informed Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing there is more to it than that…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” was all Sasuke said.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel Itachi’s eyes bore into his side, “It’s complicated.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Time for a change in subject.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke glanced over at Naruto. “Are you ready for school on Monday?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Naruto looked at him. “Oh yeah, new year, new me. Going to learn to be good at math.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke scoffed. “Good luck with that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Naruto protested. “You never know, I could be a secret math genius.”</p><p> </p><p>“From all of our conversation, I can safely guarantee that you are not a math genius.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto laughed, and Sasuke smiled to himself as he watched the blond smile.</p><p> </p><p>They both paused to stare down at the street, the restaurants, and hotels which now seemed to explode with shouting.</p><p> </p><p>It was more of a chant really, a chorus of people counting down from ten. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto beamed and shouted loudly along with them, “THREE! TWO! ONE!”</p><p> </p><p>There were loud cheers, and fireworks went off in the sky in explosions of colour. Sparks flew, lighting up the darkness of the midnight sky, accompanying the distant lights of the city.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked at Sasuke, and they stared at each other for the briefest of moments, before both turning back to the light display. </p><p> </p><p>But for that moment, when they had stared at each other for the first few seconds of the new year, Sasuke wished things would have been different. He wished he wasn’t scared, that he had enough in him to reach out and pull Naruto in, whether that be bravery, stupidity, or not having enough shits to give anymore. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at Naruto now, his eyes bright as he watched the fireworks announce the new year. </p><p> </p><p>Mostly, he wished Naruto felt the same.</p><p> </p><p><b>Naruto</b>:</p><p>It was the Monday before they were to set off to the Rasengan for the competition, and Naruto had a little problem. Okay, maybe it was a little bigger than a <em> little </em> problem.</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya was going to drive to the resort early in order to “check out the facilities.” and was driving back late so he could “spend some time with old buddies.”</p><p> </p><p>Which would have been <em> fine </em>, except for the fact that Naruto had to be at school both on Friday and the following Monday. Which meant he was left without a ride, and that he was going to have to ask for one.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke, Sakura, and him were sitting at one of the wooden tables in the cafeteria. The pink-haired girl was discussing their plan for the trip to the Rasengan on Friday afternoon, and Naruto knew that this was the perfect time to ask, but he couldn’t quite push himself to go through with it. He frowned down at his sandwich, chewing slowly as he tried to think of the best way to ask without seeming like the freeloader. </p><p> </p><p>Sakura caught his expression and lightly touched his arm. “Hey, Naruto… are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled up the edges of his lips into a smile. “Yep!”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto saw Sasuke frown as the raven inspected him closer. “Liar,” accused Sasuke. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, I just…” He sighed loudly and looked up at Sakura, gritting his teeth before relenting. “I don’t have a ride on Friday. Jiraiya is leaving on Thursday.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine,” Sakura said. “You can ride with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto smiled at her. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>From his right, he could feel Sasuke staring, and he turned to see the raven squinting at him slightly in contemplation. Finally, Sasuke spoke, “You’re mad at Jiraiya, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto paused, then sighed again. “I don’t know… It’s been like this recently. I’m really supposed to bring my own equipment to gigs like you guys do.” His frown deepened as he looked down to his hands. “I guess it’s just a little embarrassing… I can’t trust him to arrive to pick me up, so I can’t bring over my drum kit, and then we can only play places where there is a drum kit I can use.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Sakura cut in. “Is that why you’ve always insisted we only book gigs with restaurants that already have a setup?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto nodded and looked back down at his lunch.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto.” She slapped his hand. “You’re so dumb, you know I have a car, right? And that we can use it to bring over your kit?”</p><p> </p><p>The blond sighed. “I didn’t want to be a pain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot,” Sasuke mumbled. “You’re not a pain, it’s not a big deal. I could get Itachi to drive if you really wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto froze to look at Sasuke. “No… don’t bother Itachi with this.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Kiba’s going to be getting his dad’s old pickup truck to carry our equipment, I’m sure we can fit your drum kit in there.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto stared at her. “Kiba’s going to drive a pickup truck?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “He got his license a while ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um…” Naruto began. “Is that… safe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you not trust Kiba?” questioned Sasuke with a raised brow.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Of course, I do! But if I’m going to be trusting him with Betty…”</p><p> </p><p>“Betty?”</p><p> </p><p>“My drum kit.” Naruto waved a dismissive hand at Sasuke. “My drum kit’s name is Betty, and I don’t know whether I trust Kiba with her.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes and placed a reassuring hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “I’m sure Betty will be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“If he so much as lays a scratch on her—”</p><p> </p><p>“Your drum kit is full of scratches Naruto,” pointed out Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd honestly love to hear what yall think of this chap since it's a little different (not that I don't want to hear your opinions on all the other chapters -- comments are literally my life fuel).</p><p>ANyways!! Love yall!! See you guys next time :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Choices you're not giving to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter title from affection by BETWEEN FRIENDS</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>e x a m s?? I don't know what those arreeee *coughs out almost 6k long chapter*</p><p>Also I don't think I've ever mentioned it in this fic, but all the chapters are un-betaed (I apologize if sentences don't make sense sometimes, I only proofread this 1.5 times because this chap is so godamn long)</p><p>incoming: much dialogue, what's new? I talk a lot irl and that translates into the fic and these long-ass chapter notes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Naruto</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing about being royally friend-zoned (apart from the never-ending ache of unrequited love), was that Naruto had to pretend he didn’t want certain things, even though he really, really wanted them. Because a friend wouldn’t make a big deal, and that’s what he was: a </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Itachi is coming, I’m going to go to the hotel with him,” Sasuke said. The parking lot at Anbu academy laid empty, the majority of people having left thirty minutes ago with the ending of the school day. Sakura and Ino had gone ahead, and Naruto silently cursed the pair for getting to ride with each other. Though they weren’t much better off than he and Sasuke, at least their feelings were reciprocated. Naruto was stuck uselessly pining over a guy who was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not interested</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>has a lot going on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and thinks <em>high school</em></span>
  <em>
    <span> relationships were pointless</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Naruto tried not to let the disappointment show on his face. He had been looking forward to the road trip with Sasuke, but he guessed this was fine… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be coming with you guys on the way back though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto perked up at this, “Oh! That’s great!” He smirked at him. “You can carry our big trophy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven scoffed. “We’ve got to get there and book our rooms first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto snickered. “Ino and Sakura are sharing a room right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop right now,” Sasuke threatened. “They are our bandmates, we should give them a little privacy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto placed a hand on the raven’s shoulder. “It’s okay Sasuke, you can say </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no one will die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke shoved him off. “Fine. They are our </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and they deserve for us not to peer into their personal lives.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> with so much disdain.” Naruto shook his head, smirking at Sasuke. “People might think you actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> us, Sasuke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liar — you love us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You forced me into the band.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto huffed out breathy laughs. “I did not! You agreed to be in this band!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now I’m being dragged to the middle of nowhere with a himbo, a bitch, Sakura, and a dumb blond.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! How come Sakura gets her normal name.” Naruto pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke glanced at him, then looked back to the road. “I promised Kiba I would stop being mean to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto stared at him for a while, before laughing and pushing him with his shoulder. “Careful asshole, that was kinda sweet. You’re ruining your brand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his head to face Naruto, simply lifting an eyebrow in reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter was at its tilting point, balancing between the harsh cold and the relief of spring. A freshness had returned to the days, the sort Hinokuni got when the trees and plants began to return to bloom. The air still stung at their skin, but everyone had given up their jackets for hoodies and cardigans. Naruto was wearing his orange sweater, and now the fabric was pushed against Sasuke’s black leather jacket as he stood close to the raven, their shoulders pressing into each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he was being completely honest, when he first saw Sasuke on the bus that morning, he had to avoid all eye contact for the first five minutes to calm his leaping heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did Sasuke have to look so… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a sudden honk of a car horn, and then an amused voice was shouting, “Little brother! Do hop into the car sometime this week!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Sasuke turned and walked to the black Mercedes. “Coming.” Before he got in the car, he turned to wave at Naruto. “See you tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiled and waved back. “See you, Sasuke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car drove off, and Naruto waited, standing by the curb. The school sat mostly empty, but a few people loitered around the benches or sat on the grass under the large oak tree. Laptops were open across laps, pages of textbooks flipped slowly, and stationery swapped hands as tired-eyed students revised for their upcoming exams. Naruto groaned inwardly when he remembered he would be in year 13 next year, though he didn’t want to think about that right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a low rumble of an engine, and Naruto turned his head to stare at what looked like an ancient red pick-up truck. A grey cloud leaked out of the exhaust pipe, and he cringed as he inhaled the smoke. Naruto coughed and waved his hand in front of his face as he looked up to see Kiba, who was grinning with one arm perched in the window, and the other hand gripping the steering wheel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette quickly jumped out. “Ready for the road trip of your life?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…are you sure this car will survive the whole way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it will,” declared Kiba as he brought a heavy hand down to the hood of the car. “This baby has gone through a lot and has always pulled through. Now get in, we have to get going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto walked around the back of the truck to get to the passenger’s seat. He quickly lifted the tonneau cover to double-check Kiba had gotten his suitcase secured, and spotted the rest of the band’s equipment. They had decided to bring Naruto’s drum kit as a precaution if the hotel’s kit was uncomfortable to play, or if there were any other complications. They probably wouldn’t end up using it, but they would keep it in the car in case Naruto chose to use his own kit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hopped into the passenger's seat, and Kiba brought a heavy hand down on his shoulder. “This is finally happening.” He grinned at Naruto. “We are performing for an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> audience in less than 48 hours, this is insane.” Kiba pressed down onto the gas, and they lunged forward, making their way down the streets and onto the highway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I connect my phone to the speakers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh… There isn’t Bluetooth, you’re gonna have to find the aux cord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto let out a nervous breath. “Um… okay, I’ll figure it out.” He clicked the glove compartment open to find an old auxiliary cord, quickly pulling out his phone to plug in one end. He inserted the other side into the socket on the car, and after some fiddling, managed to get the music to play through the speakers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a sequence of fast beats and claps, followed by the plucking of a thin stringed instrument. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Kiba and Naruto laughed, launching into the lyrics as the singing came in a few bars later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There lived a man in Russia long ago!” shouted Naruto as he drummed along with the beat, hitting the dashboard with his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming gold!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto could understand why Sakura was worried about her family’s financial situation, considering how </span>
  <em>
    <span>decked out</span>
  </em>
  <span> this resort was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiba and Naruto had finally walked into the lobby, having parked the truck and lifting all the equipment into the resort despite their lethargic bodies. The amps and Kiba’s bass were placed on the polished opal marble, and Naruto spun around to eye the luxurious lobby. “Woah… this place is insane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura looked him dead in the eye. “The loan was massive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall glass doors had opened up to an expansive lobby, three reception desks surrounded by navy carpeted staircases that lead to the second floor. It functioned as a seating area and a coffee shop, and from the ground floor, Naruto could see groups of people standing around the railing. The high ceilings made way for a blinding chandelier, a myriad of little crystals dangling off curled steel. Naruto was taken aback by the extravagance of it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino nodded sympathetically. “I’m sure you won’t go bankrupt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With a hotel like this,” said Sasuke, “I don’t think you can be so sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino scowled at him. “Stop being so cynical.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto scoffed. “You’re asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sasuke</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of all people, to stop being cynical. That’s his natural state of being.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy in question rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See.” Naruto pointed to his face. “Plus the resting bitch face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke swatted his hand away. “At least I’m not a golden retriever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s eyes grew wide in offense and was about to argue back, but was cut off by Sakura. “The line’s cleared up! Let’s check into our rooms!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Sakura’s massive family discount, the group had decided it was better for them to arrive at the hotel the night before the competition, instead of driving for three hours and then </span>
  <span>performing exhausted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto half thought the competition was a scheme to get them to stay a night at the resort, but he said nothing as Sakura booked a suite with two rooms and a conjoining living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto lifted an eyebrow as he watched a man arrive with a fancy trolley, placing all their equipment on it before gliding it over to a separate elevator. “You’ve even got a bellman here. He’s got one of those hats.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Louis,” said Sakura as the group piled into the elevator, exiting onto the fifth floor after a few seconds of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group of them walked down the carpeted hallway, coming to a stop in front of their room’s door. Sakura swiped her card on the sensor, then pushed the door open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room they entered had a short hallway with a door to the right, which presumably led to their bathroom. It opened to a much larger space, with a couch, a small dining table, and a large TV. The whole place was carpeted, and Naruto stared in awe at their view of the mountains, the peaks disappearing into the white clouds above. It was a lot colder in this part of Hinokuni, but the room was comfortably warm. A fruit basket sat on the glass coffee table, and Ino dumped her backpack next to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to work out sleeping arrangements,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys one room, girls the other room?” suggested Sakura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, you’re leaving me stuck with these two.” Kiba pointed at Naruto and Sasuke. “May God have mercy on my soul.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could sleep in our room if you want to,” said Sakura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiba glanced between Sakura and Ino. “That isn’t much better,” he mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could just all share one room if it’s that big of a deal,” suggested Sakura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Sasuke and Ino shouted, “No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not sharing a single room with four other people,” Sasuke said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m not going to be crammed into a room with three boys, ew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiba groaned loudly. “Fine! I’ll sleep on the couch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes. “At this point, I’m going to get another room and foot the bill to Itachi,” he grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto lifted an eyebrow. “There are two beds, why can’t you just sleep in there with me and Sasuke?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiba turned an incredulous look to Sakura and Ino, and all three of them began to huff out breathy laughs. Kiba gave Naruto a blank stare. “Yeah yeah right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am going to sleep </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span> while you and Sasuke share a bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto was confused. “Who said Sasuke and I are sharing a bed?” He turned to the raven, who had been keeping awfully silent throughout this whole discussion. Sasuke had his arms crossed over his chest, strangely taking a liking to staring at the carpet. Naruto turned back to Kiba. “We can share a bed, or you and Sasuke could share a bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Kiba and Sasuke scoffed at that. Kiba walked over to pat Sasuke on the back. “Love you bro, but let's not share a bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the brunette. “Kiba should be able to sleep wherever he wishes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and I wish to sleep on the couch.” To prove his point, he belly-flopped onto the couch, which sunk slightly under his weight. “This better not become tradition,” he said, his voice muffled into the pillow. “I’m being ganged up on by a bunch of gays.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you get for being a boring hetero,” said Ino as she made her way to her room. “You have enough rights anyway, Kiba!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiba groaned. “Fair enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, idiot,” said Sasuke as he pushed Naruto towards their room. “I need to unpack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unpack? We’re just here for one night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto didn’t answer, and the both of them walked into their room. The wall to the right had floor-to-ceiling windows, and the white curtains were drawn back to reveal the same view of the dark mountains. Naruto gently dropped his bag on the carpeted flooring, giving the room a once over, his eyes landing on the bed. The king-sized bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… didn’t we ask for two singles?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke huffed out an annoyed breath. “Yes, we asked for two singles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to go down and ask them to change it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke looked at him. “Doesn’t matter, we’ve already slept together anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s eyes grew wide, and a bright blush bloomed across his cheeks as he huffed out a nervous laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Sasuke lifted a hand to shield his face and groaned. “Not like that idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto snickered at the sight of Sasuke’s embarrassed face. “Yeah, I think I would have remembered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell,” said Sasuke as he placed his bag on the wooden desk chair. “I hate you so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sasuke</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found the restaurant to the right of the lobby, large glass doors opening to a bustling room, plush chairs and tables dispersed across the space. Conversations were muffled by each other’s volumes, and boisterous children screamed and hid beneath the table cloths, periodically jumping out to scare their parents. Guests were hurrying to grab second helpings from the long buffet which curved around the wall, and the small island which offered variants of egg dishes and noodles crowded with pointing guests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto made a beeline for the island, muttering, “Ramen…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino, Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke grabbed plates and helped themselves to food, spooning helpings of various dishes the resort had to offer. Technically, it was a school night, which made this feel all the more unusual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura had gone down early to reserve them a table. The group spotted her sitting by the edge of the restaurant next to a large glass window, which gave a view of a little garden to the left and the sea in the distance. The sun was beginning to set, casting the place in a warm glow, which was accentuated by the candles in the centre of each table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A corner of Sakura’s hardback textbook hung over the table, and Ino — after setting her plate down — dramatically flipped it closed, almost launching the book into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura jumped back. “Hey—!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are at a resort!” pronounced Ino. “Look at this mood lighting!” She pointed at the candles. “We are supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>relaxing</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to have organic chemistry all up in my face at this moment in time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura huffed, packing her books away. “May I remind you that I kind of live here? And I’ve been visiting the construction of this place since I was thirteen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhhhh.” Ino put a finger to Sakura’s mouth. “I don’t want to hear it, eat this tiramisu cake I got you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that’s desert—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke decided at this point that it was probably best to tune out the girls’ interaction. He turned to Naruto, who was shoving noodles into his face with much ferocity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chew before you swallow, idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto looked up, cheeks full and jaw moving. He raised a hand to cover his mouth, his voice muffled when he said, “Wah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sighed. “Nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naruto!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group of them turned at the sound of a new voice and saw a large man approaching them with outstretched arms. He wore a wide grin on his face, and his voluminous white hair rounded in a thin ponytail which fell over one shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto ignored Sasuke’s earlier advice and swallowed his food in one gulp. “Jiraiya!” he shouted back, standing up from his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke didn’t exactly know what he was expecting from the infamous Jiraiya, but this certainly wasn’t it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This guy writes pornography?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made it safe!” The older man surrounded Naruto in a bear hug, patting him on the back roughly. “So sorry I couldn’t drive you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto laughed awkwardly. “No problem, I had fun on the car ride with Kiba.” He indicated towards the brunette, who quickly stood up to shake Jiraiya’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of them stood up along with him, the girls shaking his hand before he finally rounded on Sasuke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya smiled widely at him. “You must be Sasuke then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded and took a firm grip on the old man’s hand. He spoke in rapid Japanese, “Uchiha Sasuke. It’s nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Jiraiya exclaimed. “You’re Japanese! Naruto.” He turned to the blond. “Why didn’t you tell me Sasuke was Japanese?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must speak to him in Japanese, I try my best but I know his Japanese is slowly getting worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His Japanese is good enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really think so? Well, that’s good.” He patted Sasuke on the shoulder. “Naruto has told me a lot about you, but I’ve got to say that you’re a lot more handsome than I imagined.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto, who had been taking a sip of water, choked on his drink. He set his cup down to cough loudly into his hand, then pierced Jiraiya with narrowed eyes. “Jiraiya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke smirked arrogantly. “Naruto has told you good things, I hope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course, I feel as though I already know you with the amount he’s—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jiraiya! Please!” Naruto begged with an embarrassed hand covering his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I would love to hear more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Jiraiya’s turn to smirk at him. “Why don’t you and I go for a little walk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke was a little taken aback by the offer, but the manners his family had instilled in him resurfaced as he politely agreed. “Sounds good, the resort is beautiful.” The two men began to make their way around the tables, ignoring Naruto’s cries for them to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They came to the path which curved around the dense garden and made their way towards the viewpoint which was on the other side of the trees. Small pebbles crunched under the steps of Sasuke’s sneakers, filling the brief silence between the two men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke Uchiha… You don’t happen to be a part of the old Uchiha clan?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded. “That would be right, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya hummed as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his green slacks. “I’m sorry for what happened to your family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your condolences,” he said automatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya shook his head. “Whole family in one night, that’s insane.” A cloud of smoke puffed out of his lips. “How many of you are left?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke found himself once again being surprised by Jiraiya and his bluntness. He took a deep inhale and looked away to the various flower bushes they passed, deciding it was better to tell the </span>
  <span>old man rather than him finding out through a google search. “Three.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and…” Jiraiya trailed off in question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My brother Itachi and my uncle Madara.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya’s eyebrows rose as he took another drag. “Madara… I completely forgot about him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke glanced at him. “You know Madara?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>of</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, he went to my university. A real charmer that one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya took a drag of his cigarette. “Every few years you’ll get a student with too much charisma for their own good.” They had reached the end of the pathway, opening up to a circular space surrounded by a railing. From their vantage point, they watched the crashing sea make waves towards them, wind now brushing against their faces softly. “Madara… we didn’t rotate around the same circles — obviously, since I went to finally get my Ph.D., whereas he had just enrolled — but almost everyone knew of him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke watched the cerulean blues blend into a shade of orange which the sunset now bathed the waves in, listening to Jiraiya's monologue about his uncle and his University days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talented kid. We were half convinced that he had started a cult, people were always around him, praising him, asking for his advice…” He huffed before taking a drag of his cigarette. “Then of course, after that night, he completely disappeared, only to turn up on the news in interviews about the death of his family.” He looked at Sasuke. “Then he never came back to classes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded politely before gritting his teeth. “Madara isn’t a good representation of us Uchihas, please don’t base your impression of us on him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya turned his gaze towards Sasuke, his hand hovering in the air to balance his cigarette. He searched for something in Sasuke’s eyes, a questioning look on his face as he watched the Uchiha look out onto the sea, jaw set.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke didn’t like this subject, but he was used to inquisitive adults pushing for information on his family. They delicately stepped on the thin line of Sasuke’s patience, carefully reaching over </span>
  <span>in hope that Sasuke would satiate their curiosity. Jiraiya hadn’t asked a lot of questions, but Sasuke’s annoyance was quickly heating deep within his chest, threatening to boil over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya seemed to sense this, and the old man quickly walked over to a garbage can, crushing his cigarette against it before making his way back to Sasuke. They began to make their back to the hotel, a charged silence settled between the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya was important to Naruto, and Sasuke knew that he should have made a good first impression because of that. But the topic the old man had immediately dived into didn’t allow for much tolerance on his part. Though, he was a little impressed by himself for allowing the conversation to go on for so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They passed the garden in silence, making it to the clearing and back towards the main building. The restaurant was approaching, but before they reached it, Jiraiya abruptly stopped and </span>
  <span>turned to Sasuke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before we go back in, I have a question for you.” Jiraiya turned to give Sasuke a hard look. “What are your intentions with my god-son?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke stared at him with hard eyes. “I don’t think I know what you mean,” he said slowly, putting his hands into his pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya lifted an eyebrow in doubt. “Okay then. What is your relationship with Naruto?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are friends,” Sasuke replied immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friends?” Jiraiya asked. “Just friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded once, his face set.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya looked towards the restaurant, sighing deeply as he shook his head. “Okay,” he said, “I believe you.” He set Sasuke with a steely expression. “I know I’m not a great father figure to Naruto, but I will say this. If you ever hurt him, you will never regret anything more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man turned and made his way towards the building, Sasuke quickly following behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t fully understand what had just happened, and what series of events had led to it occurring. Jiraiya’s warning left an unsettled feeling in his chest. And really, all that had transpired was a conversation between him and a friend’s godfather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then why did it feel more important than that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Naruto</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke was gone on a fucking stroll with Jiraiya, and Naruto wasn’t fairing very well with that knowledge. The ramen suddenly didn’t look as appetising as it had a few minutes ago, and Naruto sat slumped in his chair, drinking orange juice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily for him, Kiba quickly came and distracted him with a new conversation. The brunette was talking in detail about a field trip they had all been on in year 9 together, and Naruto found </span>
  <span>himself cracking up at Kiba’s stories of their various classmates. The anecdotes were amusing, and there was a light feeling to the conversation. His heartbeat sounded at an ordinary pace, his face wasn’t heating up, and he didn’t stumble across his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why couldn’t friendship with Sasuke be this easy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even as he thought it, he knew that thinking of his relationship with Sasuke as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>friendship</span>
  </em>
  <span> made his stomach sink in disappointment. But Naruto had gotten used to that hollow feeling a while ago. A relationship with the raven wasn’t going to happen, but he couldn’t help but get his hopes up whenever Sasuke looked at him with expectant eyes. Whenever he stepped closer so that he wouldn’t feel cold, or when he scoffed at his stupid jokes. Whenever he acted like an asshole to compensate for doing something nice. Whenever he noticed and asked if he was okay on days where that deep-rooted feeling of isolation got at him, despite how well Naruto thought he was hiding his despondency. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed at Kiba’s jokes, and enjoyed the company and the triviality of it all, but still… something was missing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cold hand patted his shoulder, and a voice crept up from behind him. “Naruto, Jiraiya told me you would be performing tomorrow. It's great to see you here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto turned in his chair, standing up as his eyes landed on a pale, dark-haired man. “Orochimaru, it’s nice to see you too,” he said politely as he shook his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Orochimaru smiled with a snake-like grin and stepped away to reveal five people standing behind him. They appeared to be around Naruto’s age, and all wore bored expressions on their faces. “I would like to introduce you to the band which I have put forward for the competition. This is </span><em><span>The</span></em> <em><span>Sound Five</span></em><span>. I have actually just signed them to Sunagakure records.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiled at them. “That’s so sick! You guys are pretty young to already get a record deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red-haired girl spoke up, “We’ve been making music together for two years, so it was about time we got signed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tayuya,” warned the tall white-haired guy, “We were also very lucky to have had Orochimaru spot us when we were performing at one of our gigs.” He shrugged. “Right place at the right time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiled at him. “Well, I’ll have to listen to your music sometime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy looked at him, then slowly racked his eyes over Naruto’s body. Naruto began to feel slightly exposed before the guy’s eyes came back to meet his, and the platinum blond sent him a smirk as he brought his hand up. “I am Kimimaro, and you are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto lifted his hand to shake Kimimaro’s. “Naruto Uzumaki, it’s nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kimimaro smiled, he let his hand drop and took a step closer to Naruto, who began to feel a little strange at his close proximity. “What instrument do you play?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drums.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kimimaro lifted an eyebrow. “Drums… I guess you do look like the type.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto huffed. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” he began. “Rough, probably dominant, likes to be in control of the rhythm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s eyes widened, and he coughed out nervous laughter. “Um…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naruto.” He felt a hand lightly press to the small of his back, and Naruto turned to see Sasuke, a bored expression plastered on his face. But by the set of his mouth and the way he stood close to him, Naruto could tell the raven was anything but bored. Sasuke leaned in to whisper in his ear, his breath brushing against his skin, causing a blush to bloom across Naruto’s cheeks. “I was looking for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kimimaro didn’t step back and instead gave Sasuke an unimpressed look. “And you are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke extended his hand to the white-haired man. “Sasuke Uchiha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kimimaro.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The exchange was short, and Naruto saw the firm way Sasuke had gripped Kimimaro’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino coughed awkwardly into her fist, then turned to smile at the other band. “I guess you’re here to scout the competition.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead girl smiled back. “I guess you could say that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tan, black-haired man shrugged. “Playing at the music and arts festival is a great opportunity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura smiled. “We know, that’s why we are here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” asked the redhead. “I thought you were here because your mom owns the resort and you were guaranteed a win.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino scoffed incredulously. “What the fuck did—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tayuya,” warned Kimimaro. “Please, try to be civil for once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tayuya rolled her eyes. “Whatever, let’s go, this was a waste of time anyway.” She glanced back to give Ino and Sakura a once-over before the three other guys walked away with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kimimaro sighed loudly. “I’m sorry about them.” He looked at Naruto with a small smirk. “I’ll be seeing you around, I hope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shot Sasuke an unimpressed look, then turned to join the rest of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Sound Five</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose they are our competition,” said Sasuke watching the retreating forms of the five teenagers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” said Kiba as they all sat back down around the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like them already,” huffed out Ino as she took a sip of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke looked at her. “Then it’s simple” He shrugged. “We just won’t lose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was twelve o’clock, the band was back in their room and in their beds, enjoying the night of luxury before the competition the next day. Naruto was curled up on his side of the bed, with Sasuke laying on the furthest corner away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He honestly just didn’t understand. Sasuke was just so… fucking confusing. They were friends, probably on the tipping point of </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends. And when creepy white-haired men flirted with him, Sasuke apparently felt like he should intervene. Naruto thought back to the feeling of Sasuke’s hand on the small of his back, and his chest filled with that thick feeling of longing. He </span>
  <span>shifted in bed again, pulling the blanket to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep and stop moving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto sighed loudly and turned to face Sasuke. “I can’t sleep, too much pent-up energy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes and count sheep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dramatically flopped on his back and arranged his arms in a cross on his chest. “Sherry, Shelly, Shella, Shepard, Shey, Shelbie, Shea—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto opened an eye to look at Sasuke, who had scooted closer and was giving him an amused looked. “Naming the sheep that jump.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shepard the Sheep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A perfectly acceptable name for a sheep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke scoffed. “Okay, sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Baa baa black sheep, have you any wool? Yes sir yes sir three bags full</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Naruto sang out in a low baritone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke shoved at his shoulder. “Have you gone insane?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>One for the…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Naruto paused, eyes growing wide. “Shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke groaned. “What now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgot the lyrics.” Naruto scrapped his mind for the words, his memory coming up empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sighed loudly. “The master.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Naruto turned to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One for the master, one for the dame, one for the little—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little boy that lives down the lane!” Naruto exclaimed, bursting out into laughter at the stupidity of it all. He shoved himself closer to Sasuke. “I’m sorry, I get a bit loopy after midnight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can tell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Out of nowhere, you start singing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baa Baa black sheep</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiled at him. “You sang with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just supplied you with the lyrics which you forgot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto laughed. “Okay, fair enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lapsed back into comfortable silence, now closer to each other in the centre of the bed. The covers were heavy on top of him, and Naruto began to feel his nerves begin to settle away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you nervous?” Sasuke whispered into the quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto sighed and looked at him. “Yes, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” began Sasuke. “I haven’t done competitions since I stopped playing the violin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did violin competitions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded. “Parents forced me to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto stilled, surprised that Sasuke had brought up his family at all. “You didn’t like the competitions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke scoffed. “What kid liked competitions? I did it to make my father proud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto watched Sasuke’s face, and past the impassive set of his expression, he could see sadness buried underneath. “I’m sure you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke shrugged. “I will never know, but I came to terms with that years ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean…” Naruto said. “You’re the most impressive person I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto laughed. “Really! You are really impressive, too bad you have a shit personality.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke shoved at him, but a smile still curved the edges of his lips upward. “Go to bed, idiot.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sasuke</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hall in which they were to perform in was similarly luxurious to the rest of the resort. Tall ceilings opened up the space for intricate light fittings, crystals draping and dangling, almost covering the entirety of the ceiling. Thick columns supported the large room, and interwoven around them were tables, covered in white cloth and decorated with table pieces. Flowers and Brass candlesticks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I</span>
  <span>t was the official opening of the resort, and people crowded around the long buffet and photobooths. The event would last the whole afternoon; from the afternoon filled with activities and performances to the formal dinner that night, where they would be announcing the winners. Why they had decided to host a competition during the opening, Sasuke didn't know, and it really only proved to him that Sakura’s parents and their friends were truly insane. But he guessed when you were bathing in money you could do whatever you wanted. He eyed the various paintings and art pieces which lined the walls, their frames all imitating the same luxury which the rest of the hotel emanated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Probably not bathing in money anymore… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had come in that morning before for soundcheck, performing the song which they had used at the audition for the competition. It went smoothly, everything was set in motion, and they were ready for the real performance at noon. However, during the practice, he had spotted a familiar white-haired man leaning against one of the pillars. Sasuke had scowled at him, making sure to pierce him with a hard gaze as he completed a flawless solo. Sasuke let the last note sound through a bend of his strings as he turned away from Kimimaro. He didn’t like that guy. Didn’t like the way he practically oozed overconfidence. The way he watched Sasuke with an unimpressed brow, lifted in challenge. Mostly, he didn’t like the way he looked and talked to Naruto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And during their only exchange, he guessed pressing his hand into Naruto’s back and whispering into his ear </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t the best move, but he had to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Naruto</span>
  </em>
  <span> the guy was flirting with. Sasuke scowled at himself. Naruto could do whatever he wanted, the blond wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But still, that thought made his stomach sink slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope everyone is settled down with their lunches because we are just about ready to get into the performances!” announced a middle-aged woman in a dark green cheongsam. “Before I welcome our first band, I would like to remind everyone that the Rasengan Hotel and Resort will be having a promotion on our summer reservations! Please go to the reception for more information.” She smiled at everyone before looking down at a card in her hand. “Now time to welcome our first performers, please give a warm welcome to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of Sixth Paths</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GuYS!! So I was asked about this, and I wanted to ask yall what you thought. </p><p>Originally, I was not planning on writing ANY smut in this fic AT ALL, but now I'm not so sure. I will leave it up to you (HOWEVER, I will not be writing explicit sex scenes — I'm not comfortable with that). So you can either comment your opinion (if you are comfortable) if not, humour me in the comments:<br/><b> yeehaw </b>: bitch give me smut please<br/><b> yipee ki yay </b>: eh don't really care<br/><b> neigh</b>: god please don't, let Naruto and Sasuke remain the innocent(?) boys they are</p><p>*smut — if I do write it into the story — will be quite light*</p><p>As alwayysss,, I love hearing your opinions, so comments are always appreciated.</p><p>Love yall!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Spring will come someday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter title from Singularity by BTS (I fucking love this song sm, and bts in general)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! I'm so sorry for the late update guys, I just finished my first week of exams and it was HELL. I think my stress translates into this chapter, so I'm so sorry about that (kinda oops).</p><p>I apologise for this chapter in advance. Also: only Sasuke's pov — very sorry oops (not really? He's my comfort character and I love him)</p><p>Definition of CAS: "Creativity, activity, service (CAS) is one of the three essential elements that every student must complete as part of the Diploma Programme (DP). Studied throughout the [IB] Diploma Programme, CAS involves students in a range of activities alongside their academic studies."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sasuke</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now time to welcome our first performers, please give a warm welcome to Of Sixth Paths!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” whispered Sakura, her voice hot with alarm. Her eyes grew frantic as she glanced between her group members, hand fisting the table cloth. “Shit, they got the wrong order.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chairs were pushed back as they stood up, the applause slowly dying down around the group who sent each other panicked stares. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is Naruto?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiba swore and turned to Sasuke. “He’s in the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” hissed Sasuke through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino bunched the fabric of her dress in a fist. “They said we were going third, what the fuck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stall for me,” Sasuke ordered as he ran out of the hall towards the men’s bathroom. His heart pounded into his chest, and he ran a rough hand through his hair as he rounded the corner, coming to a stop when he heard a familiar laugh filter through the other side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not all that great…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kimimaro laughed back at Naruto, placing a gentle hand on his forearm. “Please, I watched the soundcheck, you’re clearly the most talented one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having stopped mid-stride, Sasuke took one look between the two and gritted his teeth. He charged forward with heavy strides, and Naruto turned to look at him, his smile turning into concern at the sight of Sasuke’s stern expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sas… what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke reached for Naruto’s rist, tugging him forward as he began to run back to the hall. He turned to glance at Naruto’s worried face, and scowled when he saw Kimimaro following from behind. “They announced it in the wrong order, we have to go on now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! How?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke huffed out a calming breath. “I don’t know how, so get yourself ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait shit,” Naruto said as they rounded the corner and reached the entrance to the haul. “But all of the equipment on stage isn’t ours. It’s set up for the first group.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told Sakura to try to stall for us, so Kiba, Ino, and I should be able to get our guitars.” They entered and saw Sakura on the stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was thanking everyone for coming, telling a little anecdote about the start of the construction of the resort. “... but really, I’m very proud of my parents. I mean, look at this place…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke tuned her out. “We need to run up there right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It should be fine… but the drum kit up there isn’t set up for me… I was supposed to have time to adjust it and stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that point, he heard a smooth voice speak up from behind. “You’ll be great Naruto, I’m sure you will be. No one will be mad if you took a minute to adjust.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke disagreed. They were already five minutes late, and if the audience heard Naruto tapping and moving around his kit before the performance, they wouldn’t set a great first impression. He wasn’t going to actually say this, of course, not in front of Naruto and especially not in front of Kimimaro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group of three manoeuvred between the tables, Naruto chewing on his lip as they quickly approached the stage. “I’ll just do it very fast… shit I hope I don’t fuck up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the corner of his eye, he could see Kimimaro place a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “You won’t,” he said before walking back towards the crowd. “I’ll see you later, good luck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke scowled, but with Naruto’s face set in those worried lines, anxiety began to bloom in his chest. He hoped the blond would be able to handle the pressure. The rest of the band relied on him, he was the one who carried the song and guided them through the parts, a crucial member who didn’t really have the space to make mistakes. Sasuke knew Naruto understood all this, and he wished that they could have performed for the first time under better circumstances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How the fuck does someone mess up the performing order?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It should be fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sasuke told himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reached the edge of the stage, and he slowly slid his fingers away from Naruto’s wrist, down and into the blond’s palm. He briefly interlaced their fingers and looked up into the surprise of Naruto’s blue eyes. Sasuke squeezed his hand briefly, before letting go. “You’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew the words weren’t exactly comforting, but he didn’t know what else to say. And it was true anyway. They would all be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto nodded slowly, before breathing out a long breath and stepping onto the stage with Sasuke. The little stairs made a low creaking sound, and Sakura whipped her head to them, sighing </span>
  <span>in relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned back to the crowd. “I’m so sorry for the wait! But we’ll start now! I hope you enjoy the rest of the competition!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke made a beeline for his guitar, which Ino had brought onto the stage and plugged in. The strap settled uncomfortably around his suit jacket as he quickly gave a few experimental strums. He turned to Naruto,  who tried to subtly shift the floor tom to his right. His chest was visibly rising and falling with quick breaths, and Sasuke silently cursed the old lady which messed all of this up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not a big deal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just concentrate</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a calming breath, steeling himself as he heard the fast click of counting drumsticks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His chair felt stiff as he shifted on it, eyes glued to the stage and its current performers. The members of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sound Five</span>
  </em>
  <span> were scattered across the stage, each occupied with their instruments. The two guys had their heads cast downwards, concentrating on the fingering of their guitars. Tayuya’s arms came down to roughly hit at the drums, and Kimimaro’s voice descended with another run. They were performing an original song, and Sasuke’s hands were clenched on his lap as he watched them. Although almost every part of him wanted to scoff at their performance, the musician in his core had to admit that they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kimimaro’s voice was surprisingly melodic, and Sasuke internally sneered as the bridge came to an end with an impressive high note. Faintly, he heard Naruto whisper </span>
  <em>
    <span>Woah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the sneer </span>
  <span>became visible across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a light tap on his shoulder, and he turned around to see Itachi hovering behind him, suitcase in hand. “Sasuke I have to go now, but your performance was great!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke scoffed and stood up, the two brothers walking out of the hall. “They called out the wrong order and we weren’t ready. We fucked up,” he said as they passed through the doors</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itachi’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “I honestly couldn’t tell, it sounded good to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were supposed to play the chorus a second time before it ended, but someone stopped before and we had an abrupt ending.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itachi tried to smile reassuringly. “There isn’t anything wrong with an abrupt ending.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the rest of the performance before then was sloppy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t tell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying.” Sasuke gave him a hard look. “You heard every mistake, I know you did. No use in trying to tell me otherwise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was your first time performing to such a large crowd since Mom and Dad died.” Itachi brought a hand to his shoulder. “I’m proud of you for gaining the strength to perform again, you were great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke paused, head turning away from Itachi’s sympathetic face. “Father would have noticed the mistakes for how loud and clear they were.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Mother would have also noted how well you performed that solo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sighed. “She was always too nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Itachi said. “She was honest and gave praise when it was deserved. Father was different, but he was still proud of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was proud of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Itachi,” he replied. “You were always the star of the show, remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Itachi smiled. “Mom was the star, and we three supported her.” Itachi gave him a knowing look. “I still have the recordings of the four of us performing. If you would like to see them, you were quite good at violin back then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke scoffed. “I was eleven, I was not good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were great, but I’m glad you quit it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are much better on guitar, it suits you more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke huffed out a breath and shook his head. “Father would have been disappointed to know that I quit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Itachi said, “At least you continued with music, I haven’t touched my piano in years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s eyes grew confused. “We play together sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t count, it’s the only time I play piano nowadays.” He let out a tired breath. “I stopped playing after that night, it didn't feel right. Anyway…” He brought a heavy hand to his </span>
  <span>suitcase’s handle. “I’ve got to get going, I’ll text you once I arrive at the airport.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke stood there for a moment, still processing his brother's small confession. He nodded slowly. “I’ll see you when you come back.” He turned and began to make his way back to the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget to answer my facetime!” Itachi called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much everyone for coming! I hope you enjoyed the all you can eat buffet, my personal favourite was the lasagna, if you haven’t tried it yet, please do so before the night is over!” The lady shuffled a little piece of paper in her hand, bringing it close to her face to read the names clearly. “Earlier this afternoon, we had our four finalists perform for our battle of the bands. They all did very well, and I have to say, I was really impressed by all the bands. But only one can win! The winners will be getting a free night’s stay at the hotel, as well as the opportunity to perform in the city’s music and arts festival!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group were sitting around the table they had occupied at lunch, still in their suits, and the girls in their dresses. Sasuke had his leg crossed over this knee, and his hands crossed over his chest as he watched the lady speak again. A wave of dislike for the old woman coursed through him. He knew that it was just a simple mistake that had caused her to read the wrong name out, but he was still pissed. Naruto’s knee was bouncing up and down under the table, and Sasuke half wanted to reach out and press it down into the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They weren’t going to win, and ever since the disastrous end of the performance, Sasuke has been trying to chant that to himself. But going from complete confidence to sure failure never was easier said than done. He tried to distil that little flame of hope, but he still clenched his hands in anticipation when the woman asked for the crowd to drumroll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hall filled with quick thumping of hands-on wooden tables, and Sasuke watched as his band shifted in their seats. He wanted to grab each of their shoulders and tell them to stop fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoping</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They weren’t going to win, he was sure of it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And in third place… </span>
  <em>
    <span>The One Eyed Snakes</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a round of applause, and Sasuke unclasped his hands to clap politely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In second place…” There was another round of drum rolling, and Sasuke’s grip tightened on the edge of his suit jacket. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of Six Paths!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He let out an exhausted sigh. They had gotten second place. Second place. He internally swore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And in first place… </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Sound Five!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell,” Sasuke whispered to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group politely clapped, and Kiba reached out to pat him on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we’ll get it next time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s okay.” Sakura turned to him. “Considering we’ve only been together for a few months, whereas they have been a group for a few years… I think we did pretty well for ourselves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke tried to absorb the words, but they flew past him as he watched </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Sound Five</span>
  </em>
  <span> walk onto the stage to accept a bouquet of flowers. Lilies. His mother’s favourites.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scowled as he watched Kimimaro thank the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Find everyone who got a recording of our performance and threaten them to delete it,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino laughed softly. “We will seriously be doing better next time, I’ve got a few pointers for you all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same,” said Sasuke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I’m scared now,” laughed Kiba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group stood up to leave. It was six o’clock, and they had all agreed to leave after dinner to get home by nine. They walked through the large double doors to the lobby, reaching for their suitcases which had been placed next to the front desk. Sakura handed the receptionist their key cards, and Sasuke looked around at their group and frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is Naruto?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino glanced backwards. “Has that idiot gone missing again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Naruto came running out of the hall. “Sorry guys! I was congratulating the band.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of them frowned at him but said nothing as they began to move their luggage. Sasuke scowled at himself as they began to walk to the car park, maneuvering around the groups of people in suits and dresses. It was getting dark, the sun now casting a pink hue over the cloudless sky. Sakura’s high heels clicked on the concrete as they walked out of the grand entrance, and headed towards their cars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke stared at the cars ahead of him, his thoughts felt heavy as he walked away from the hotel. What would they do now? What was all of this even for? If they couldn’t even win a stupid competition, was this even worth carrying on? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the beginning, he had convinced himself he was doing this to fulfil CAS requirements, but as the months passed, he slowly felt himself becoming increasingly committed to the band. Listening to music felt different now, no longer did it numb his mind and relax the thoughts. Music had become a challenge, a constant exploration of the reaches of his limits. What used to be his silent admiration for different artists, turned into his aspiration to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be </span>
  </em>
  <span>like them. But mostly, music had become </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhilirating</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was not supposed to be happening. Just because he was in a band for a few months doesn’t mean he was suddenly going to pursue music. That wasn’t his path, and he wasn’t good enough anyway. Today had proved that. He had failed them. Maybe this was a warning to stay in his fucking lane and to stop getting ideas. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Music is a hobby, a side passion</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” his father had said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Music is a side passion</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he repeated to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls waved goodbye to them as they headed for Sakura’s car, walking away with their rolling suitcases and gig bags.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reached Kiba’s old pick up truck and began to lift their equipment onto it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto turned to watch Sasuke’s fallen face and brought a hand to his shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay, we can’t win everything—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke gently pushed him off. “Leave me alone.” He didn’t need this right now. He didn’t want Naruto comforting him in his failure. The other guitarists were better and more impressive. He should have pushed himself further, they should have chosen a harder song for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Naruto said, face now beginning to scrunch. “I know that I fucked up the ending, and I’m sorry. I was just nervous and I forgot that we agreed to play the chorus twice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” replied Sasuke. It was not fine. But Naruto wasn’t getting it. This wasn’t his fault, and Sasuke meant it. He just wished he could shut the fuck up for once. Everything was far too loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry okay, I just… I don’t have any excuses for myself, I was just nervous—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sighed loudly. “I get it! Can you stop being in my face!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right after he said it, he immediately regretted it. Naruto’s expression fell and his hand slid away from Sasuke’s shoulder. The blond stared at him for a second, before slowly nodding and roughly pulling the truck bed's tarp open. He lifted and gently pushed in his suitcase, before walking to the other side and jumping into the truck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude…” said Kiba to his right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” answered Sasuke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Music began to boom from the car, a low bass muffled by the closed doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today sucked, and I know you’re angry about Kimimaro, but did you seriously have to say that to Naruto?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s head whipped around to glare at the brunette. “What?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kimimaro and Naruto this afternoon,” said Kiba, “You were jealous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I wasn’t,” Sasuke spat, “Naruto can do whatever the fuck he wants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t like it,” stated Kiba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, but then looked away with a scowl. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” He made to walk towards the car door but was stopped by a hand on his </span>
  <span>bicep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand, Sasuke. You and Naruto clearly like each other, and half the time you act like a married couple, but you’re not even dating.” Kiba stared at him with confused eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like Naruto—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even bother lying to me, Sasuke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke closed his mouth, and let out a frustrated breath of air. “I don’t want to date anyone, nonetheless Naruto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiba huffed an exasperated breath. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to tell you—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke.” Kiba roughly punched his shoulder. “We are friends, I know that I was a bit of an ass in the beginning, but we are friends now. And Naruto is my friend, and I’ve just been standing by </span>
  <span>while I watch both of you get hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not getting hurt, Kiba. I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you’re not, you’re angry about losing, and that’s fine! But you didn’t have to direct it towards Naruto. He isn’t your punching bag.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he isn’t,” Sasuke hissed, “I don’t treat him like a punching bag.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and that’s good. But if you are storing all these pent up feelings for him, you’re going to explode.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” Sasuke turned and gripped the door handle with a calloused hand. “And I don’t have feelings for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Direct messages</span>
  </em>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ItachiU</b>
  <span>: just arrived at the airport</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ItachiU</b>
  <span>: How were the results?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Direct messages</span>
  </em>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ItachiU</b>
  <span>: Sasuke?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SasukeU</b>
  <span>: we came second </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ItachiU</b>
  <span>: that’s great! Good job!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SasukeU</b>
  <span>: not good enough</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ItachiU</b>
  <span>: this was your first time performing on guitar to such a big audience, second is great!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SasukeU</b>
  <span>: still not good enough Itachi </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SasukeU</b>
  <span>: second is never good enough </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ItachiU</b>
  <span>: considering what happened before the performance, second is great </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SasukeU</b>
  <span>: we should have handled it better, asked for the original order </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ItachiU</b>
  <span>: And then what? You would have been introduced twice to a crowd that has never heard of you before? That would have been a bigger loss of face</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SasukeU</b>
  <span>: I don’t fucking know Itachi </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SasukeU</b>
  <span>: we came second and that’s all that matters </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ItachiU</b>
  <span>: Sasuke, it’s fine </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ItachiU</b>
  <span>: I need to board the plane now, I’ll call you when I land </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seen</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car ride was awkward. It was a truck, and there were only three seats including the driver’s seat. Sasuke sat awkwardly to the right, up against the window, and Naruto positioned in the centre. The music was too loud, and Sasuke was half tempted to reach out and plug in his own playlist. The songs were a little too happy. All he wanted to do was drown in some </span>
  <em>
    <span>Joji</span>
  </em>
  <span> or something of the sort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent three hours without uttering a word, and at some point Naruto fell asleep, head leaning into the car seat headrest. Kiba caught him staring multiple times, and each time Sasuke looked away and scowled. He guessed he was a lot less subtle than he thought he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The buildings they passed slowly grew taller, and more cars were appearing next to them as they approached the city centre. The shops around them looked more familiar, and Sasuke silently wished for the car to speed up so he could get home and collapse in his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the thought crossed his mind, the car made an unusual muttering sound. Sasuke turned to Kiba, whose face was scrunched in confusion. A few seconds later the car sputtered again, this time a lot louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit what’s happening,” said Kiba as the car shuddered violently. “Fuck, the engine light is flickering.” The car shook again, and Kiba glanced at Sasuke with an apologetic grimace. “I think I might have to pull over. This has never happened before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke groaned as he took out his phone. “I’ll tell Sakura to stop and pull up behind us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke poked out Naruto’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wake up, the car is breaking down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait what?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiba quickly had the car parked at the side of the road, in front of a small boutique. They all stood on the sidewalk, Naruto stretching as he watched Kiba mess around with the engine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother fucker!” Kiba shouted before slapping the front of his car. “I’m going to have to call someone to tow her.” He quickly pulled out his phone and dialled the number for the tow truck, nodding to himself as he talked to the man on the other side of the line. He let out an annoyed sigh once he hung up. “I’m sorry guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiba it’s okay, we can ride with Sakura for the rest of the way,” said Naruto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, it’s fine Kiba,” said Sakura from where she was already pulling the last of Naruto’s drums out of the back of the pickup truck. She walked over to where her car was parked further along </span>
  <span>the road and lifted the two drums into the trunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is everything going wrong all the sudden?” said Kiba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sakura, your car is </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiny</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” pointed out Naruto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don't be mean to Tonton!” warned Sakura as she started to get into the driver’s seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Tonton, I just mean that she’s not going to be able to fit all of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke glanced at the trunk, which was filled to the brim with half of Naruto’s drum kit. Accompanying Sakura at the front, was the hi tom, and piled on two of the seats were three amplifiers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura sighed loudly. “I don’t know what we are going to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m walking then,” said Sasuke as he readjusted the strap of his gig bag. “We would have to shove everything else in there tightly, my guitar won’t fit and I don’t want it to get damaged.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could grab an Uber,” said Naruto stiffly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, my house is only a twenty-minute walk from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino nodded. “I’ll walk with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the group shrugged, and Sakura climbed into the driver’s seat. “Stay safe guys!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have fun waiting for a tow truck!” said Ino.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naruto, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> sitting on your lap,” Kiba quickly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know that means I have to sit on your lap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So be it, I just don’t want to sit on your bony knees.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My knees aren’t bony!” he exclaimed as Kiba climbed into the car, resting his head on an amp as he pretended to snore loudly. Naruto rolled his eyes and hoped in without wishing Sasuke a </span>
  <span>farewell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino waved goodbye to the car and then they both headed in the direction of their houses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know the way back to your’s from here?” asked Ino.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino nodded and they continued to walk in silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lost, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, he was. He had no idea where he was going. He was hoping if he just headed in the general direction of the centre city, he would start recognising the landmarks. He turned another </span>
  <span>unfamiliar corner and breathed out a heavy sigh into the night air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you don’t know where you’re going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you try to find the way,” retorted Sasuke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea either, and my cell is flat and it’s dark.” Ino looked up to the sky, which was now littered with stars that shone brightly against the darkness. They rounded a corner, and in </span>
  <span>between two apartment buildings sat a small park. “Let’s sit down for a bit, we’ve been walking for an hour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke didn’t argue, his feet ached and the heavy guitar he carried only made it worse. Both of them settled quietly on a bench, looking out to the small jungle gym in the centre of the mass of bushes. The street lights shone a yellow hue over them, and it was as though they were spotlighted in the darkness. The park sat completely empty, the cars faintly speeding passed them the only sound loud enough to register.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino breathed out a tired sigh as she rested her back on the bench. She looked at him. “You know, I’m surprised you agreed to all of this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke opened his mouth to make a dismissive comment but thought better of it. He shrugged. “Me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino scoffed, sitting straight. She looked at him, her expression gentle. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke finally looked back at her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him, “You make us something worth taking seriously.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at her, and she gave him a soft smile. He didn’t respond, just nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked out over the park. “Where do you think we’ll go from here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down to where his hands were wrapped around his gig bag. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Us. The band. Is this where we are going to… stop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to disband?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” she said quickly, “I mean… is this the best we can do? Little sets in restaurants, twenty to thirty people half paying attention to us as they continue on with their conversations.” She sighed and looked up at the sky. “I know we are young and whatever, but is this all we are going to do? Then we go to university in two years, and maybe see each other every decade. Bump into each other accidentally in hotel lobbies and supermarkets, and take a few seconds to recognise each other. Is that all this is going to amount to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke turned away from her, suddenly feeling cold in the spring weather. He thought about the rest of his band members, welcoming him despite his stoicism, creating a space where his walls had become an unnecessary precaution. He looked to Ino’s face, her gaze set hard on the concrete beneath them. “What do you want then?” he said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want…” Ino started, lifting her head up to stare in front of her, “more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sighed loudly, his breath warm across his cold lips. He pictured the life that was set ahead of him. Of following the Uchiha plan and passionless living in a sea of other cut-throat business, and people who were ready to jump on him at any opportunity. To negotiations with Madara Uchiha, and shadowing his older brother. A few months ago, he had been so sure that that was what was going to happen, and what was in store for him. But over these last few months, he had discovered the adrenaline rush of performing. The freedom and calm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke looked at Ino, and whispered, “Me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino stared at him wide-eyed. “Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke thought for a moment but then nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him a large smile. “I’ve been too afraid to tell the others, I didn’t really want to make them feel pressured to pursue anything more than this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why tell me then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino paused for a while. “Firstly, I’m exhausted right now. Secondly, out of all of us, I care the least about what you think of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke shrugged. “Fair enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And because of that, I’m going to tell you this next thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She breathed out a steadying breath and then pierced him with a determined gaze. “I’ve been writing songs… for the band.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at her, processing what she had just said. “You write songs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced down at her hands. “Um yeah… for a while now. I only recently started writing songs that would fit </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span> though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke shifted and let his gig bag balance on the bench, fully facing Ino. “Show me one of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino looked startled by the curt command, then glanced around. “Now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have an amp for this…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter, it’s quiet, I can hear you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino hesitated, but then said, “Okay.” She unzipped her gig bag and pulled out her guitar, settling it on her lap. She took out her phone and opened the notes app, scrolling through a seemingly long list before deciding on one of her songs to play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him. “Don’t expect anything amazing, I’m not that good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You downplay yourself. You’re very skilled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffed. “Look at you giving compliments.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke leaned his arm against the wood. “I’m just stating the obvious, Ino.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and settled her phone on the bench in front of her. She breathed out a harsh breath before saying, “Here goes nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guitar sounded too thin, the notes barely audible with the background sound of traffic, but Sasuke could still hear it. Consecutive high notes plucked after another, and slowly, the pattern started to settle into him. It was always like this when he listened to new music, getting past the feeling of unfamiliarity, and seeking out to find what was it about the song he had never heard before. Ino finished the fourth bar of introduction and then started to sing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The melody of the verse wasn’t what he was expecting. She held the notes, extending them over the quick playing of the guitar. It was a nice combination, and she carried the same melody on the second verse. He concentrated on the sound of the song, processing the words she sang quietly into the night air. The song was about being afraid to ruin something that was already perfect by wanting more from it, and Sasuke tried to puzzle whether it was about the band, or about Sakura. He would never ask Ino of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino reached the chorus and started to strum. The tone immediately got more intense. Ino’s voice reached out and slammed into every word, it was faster, and Sasuke could feel the beat of his heart respond to the rhythm. In his mind, he imagined the fast hits of Naruto’s drums, matching Ino’s hard strums. A base playing low dark notes along with Sakura’s powerful voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pattern Ino was singing stood out to Sasuke, and as he listened to her continue, he replayed it in his head. The pull and release of a guitar string, a fast-playing riff. As Ino came to the close of the song, he had finished formulating it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guitar became softer as she played the outro, and then paused to stare up at Sasuke. “So?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Sasuke reached for his gig bag and pulled out his guitar. “Could you play the second verse and chorus again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino opened her mouth to say something, but just rolled her eyes and did as he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He joined halfway through the second verse when Ino was already strumming, and he inserted the riff he had in mind smoothly into the song. It wasn’t perfect at first, and by the time the chorus came around, he had interchanged a few of the notes. She sang out, and his playing matched her intensity. He did a few fast runs to accompany her long-held high notes, and he finished with a bend of the relax of the string.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After she finished playing the chorus, he indicated that he was done. She stared at him wide-eyed, a short laugh escaping her lips. “You are something else Sasuke Uchiha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips curled up in a little smile, and he shrugged. “Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I like it?” she smiled at him. “Yes, you completed my song. I love it. Do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he affirmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just come up with that on the spot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded, putting his guitar back into the bag. “I’ll write it down when I get home later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino started to put her guitar back into her bag, and she gave out an exasperated laugh. “I’ve never actually shown anyone my songs before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke looked at her. “I’m glad you showed me. When will you be showing it to the others?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I should yet,” she told him. “I think I’m going to wait a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said, standing up and settling his gig bag on his shoulder. “Let’s find our way back now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino smiled at him. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Curse Naruto and his need to be friends with everyone *sigh*</p><p>So this is the reason I changed the description of this fic from 'Highschool band AU' to 'Highschool + Band AU'. I've decided that I'm going this route, with them taking the whole band thing a bit more seriously, I hope that's okay with yall :)</p><p>I wrote that scene with Ino and Sasuke a few months ago, right after I wrote the scene where the band gets together. It's honestly one of my favourite parts of the story for some reason, idk I just like writing about Sasuke bonding with the other band members. This bit was why I added the tag 'Sasuke and Ino mlm wlw solidarity cause I love them' — fun facts :)</p><p>As always, reading your comments is my ambrosia, I love you guys :)</p><p>PS: I wrote a really dumb chat fic, check it out if you so wish to &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>